Quand la réalité rejoint la fiction
by Julie Winchester
Summary: Je sais que le titre est pourri... En allant voir POTC 3, Leslie et Julie se retrouvent projetées dans l'univers du film... tient compte du film 3 mais changement de la scène postgénérique. Résumé pourri aussi, je sais... EPILOGUE - FIC FINIE
1. Prologue : Une sortie qui tourne mal

**Disclaimer :** Le personnage de Leslie m'a été prêté par elle-même. Le personnage de Julie, c'est moi, et il me semble que je m'appartiens à moi-même (non ?). Les autres, eh bien, il s'agit des personnages du film, et peut-être en inventerai-je de nouveaux, on verra.

**Résumé :** Fic écrite à quatre mains, par ma cousine et moi-même. Elle vient de partir en vacances, la suite ne viendra donc pas avant quelques semaines. En allant voir POTC 3, nous nous retrouvons elle et moi projetées dans l'univers du film... mais après la fin dudit film. Ne tient pas compte de la scène postgénérique. Je sias, le titre comme le résumé sont pourris, j'ai toujours du mal à en trouver... mais le contenu de la fic est mieux, promis.

Prologue : Une sortie qui tourne mal…

« Non, Julie, je ne retournerai pas voir Pirates des Caraïbes 3 avec toi dans une tenue du XVIIème siècle ! J'aurais l'air ridicule !

Leslie avait l'air absolument exaspérée par l'originalité de sa cousine, alors qu'elle-même se permettait parfois des choses d'une étrangeté douteuse.

- Allez, Leslie, s'te plaît ! J'ai fait exprès de ramener des tenues à notre taille d'un magasin de déguisements parisien !

- Et quand bien même tu les aurais ramenées de Chine, je ne mettrais pas cette robe. Ça me fait penser à celles des prostituées dans les films du far-west, alors non merci

- Du far-west ? Prostituées ?

Julie eut une grimace dubitative, puis décida de passer outre l'avis de sa cousine.

- Bon, tant pis pour toi. Tu ne te plaindras plus de ne pas plaire aux garçons, ils aiment les filles qui savent se lâcher à ce qu'on m'a dit.

- Ah, ben pour te lâcher, tu te lâches, remarqua Leslie, sarcastique. »

Julie sortit donc deux robes de son sac. L'une était une magnifique robe rouge ample, richement décorée, qui ne laissait rien voir mais suggérait beaucoup. Elle était cousue de fils dorés, créant une illusion d'optique qui donnait l'impression qu'il y avait plusieurs jupons superposés. L'autre était semblable à la première, sauf qu'elle était blanche avec des fils d'argent. Sur la poitrine de chacune d'elles, étaient brodées une rose blanche pour la première, une tulipe pour la seconde. Franchement, où était la prostituée là-dedans ?

« D'après toi, je mets laquelle ?

- La première, conseilla Leslie. Elle t'ira beaucoup mieux. Le rouge fera ressortir ton teint.

- Tu pourras me coiffer comme à cette époque ?

- Pour ça, il faudrait que tu aies les cheveux longs. Et ensuite, depuis quand tu me crois experte en coiffure, toi ?

- Fiche-toi de moi, tiens… Et en-dessous, je vais mettre une tenue de pirate. Comme celle d'Elizabeth, dans le deuxième film, tu vois de quoi je parle ?

- Je vois surtout que tu vas crever de chaud, et que tu auras l'air ridicule. En tout cas, je refuse de me prêter à cette mascarade.

- A ta guise… j'ai déjà réussi à te traîner à la séance, peut-être que tu changeras d'avis.

- Si tu as une autre tenue de pirate, là ça me va.

- A la bonne heure ! »

Julie sortit une autre tenue de pirate de son grand sac, exactement semblable à celle qu'elle portait déjà sous ses vêtements. Les deux cousines se changèrent. Une fois de plus, la jeune fille eut un sourire en pensant à quel point il était étrange qu'elles s'entendent si bien alors qu'elles étaient très différentes.

Leslie était aussi travailleuse que Julie "partisane du moindre effort", comme disait sa mère ; Leslie était plutôt mince, Julie toujours en surpoids. Leslie ne mâchait pas ses mots, sa cousine préférait la diplomatie. En revanche, elles avaient en commun une passion pour les livres et pour Pirates des Caraïbes.

De trois mois l'aînée, Julie n'avait d'abord pas voulu entendre parler d'un film de Disney ; puis elle avait vu La Malédiction du Black Pearl à la télévision, quelques mois avant la sortie au cinéma du Secret du Coffre Maudit. Elle avait tout de suite adoré le film, et surtout le personnage de Jack Sparrow, si déroutant avec ses multiples facettes…Elle s'était littéralement jetée sur le second film, qui l'avait gagnée à la cause de ceux que les fans appelaient "Sparrabeth" ou fans du couple formé par le pirate et la fille du gouverneur. Sa cousine, elle, était une Sparra de la première heure. Elle était capable d'être à la fois très rabat-joie, tout comme de temps en temps elle se prenait à rêver d' une vie de pirate exaltante.

Le père de Julie la taquinait souvent sur sa couleur de cheveux, en particulier depuis que l'adolescente s'était fait teindre les cheveux : de blond foncé, certaines mèches étaient devenues blond clair.

Une fois dans la salle, Leslie oublia le ridicule de leur tenue pour se plonger, comme sa cousine, dans un bon livre en attendant le début de Jusqu'au bout du monde, qu'elles verraient cette fois en VO. Cependant, elles ne purent savourer que dix minutes de film, avant de se sentir étrangement tirées vers l'avant. Julie tourna un regard incrédule vers sa cousine, qui affichait un air fataliste très comique :

« Leslie… Est-ce que tu penses la même chose que moi ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais si tu penses qu'on est en train de plonger dans le film, alors oui, je pense la même chose que toi.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais.

- Mais c'est impossible, enfin ! Bon sang, on est dans la réalité, là, pas dans un truc de SF ! Enfin, je savoure mes derniers instants sur cette planète en perdition.

- Dans la réalité, enfin pour l'instant… Et dire que maman me reproche tout le temps de ne pas y être assez, gloussa nerveusement Julie. Là au moins elle pourra pas me faire de reproches !

- C'est vrai que c'est très drôle, grogna Leslie, de fort belle humeur. Aspirées parce que Julie fait des siennes et qu'on est habillées comme…

- Tais-toi donc.

- Mais enfin pourquoi ? Je te signale qu'on va être plongées dans un film ! Qui se déroule il y a plusieurs siècles ! D'ailleurs, il va falloir trouver une explication pour tes mèches plus claires…

- Oui, c'est sûr que c'est essentiel, ironisa Julie. »

Avant qu'elles aient pu ajouter un seul mot, elles se retrouvèrent dans le noir complet…


	2. 1 : Bienvenue au XVIIIème siècle !

**Disclaimer :** Le personnage de Leslie Van Liempd m'a été prêté par elle-même. Le personnage de Julie Martinez, c'est moi, et il me semble que je m'appartiens à moi-même (non ?). Les autres, eh bien, il s'agit des personnages du film, et peut-être en inventerai-je de nouveaux, on verra.

**Résumé :** Fic écrite à quatre mains, par ma cousine et moi-même. Elle vient de partir en vacances, la suite ne viendra donc pas avant quelques semaines. En allant voir POTC 3, nous nous retrouvons elle et moi projetées dans l'univers du film... mais après la fin dudit film. Ne tient pas compte de la scène postgénérique. Je sias, le titre comme le résumé sont pourris, j'ai toujours du mal à en trouver... mais le contenu de la fic est mieux, promis.

RAR :

loveitachi : _Réponse de Julie :_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Elles savent qu'elles plongent dans le film tout simplement parce que ce genre de phénomènes est courant dans les œuvres de Science-Fiction, or les deux cousines ont beaucoup lu ce genre de livres !

_Réponse de Leslie :_ Merci pour ton sympathique message. Comment le savent-elles ??? Ah ah, mais parce qu'elles sont très intelligentes… heu… non non, je déconne. Elles le savent, ou du moins en ont l'impression, parce qu'elles se sentent glisser vers l'écran, vers le film.

tarra : _Réponse de Julie :_ Merci tarra pour ta review très construite et tes encouragements. Quat à ta fic, Leslie et moi pouvons te servir de correctrices, et il ne faut pas avoir honte de poster ce qu'on écrit ! J'espère pouvoir bientôt lire ta fic. Heureusement en effet que nous étions en habits du 18ème siècle !

_Réponse de Leslie :_ Ma sage (hum hum) cousine a raison : il ne faut pas réfréner ses talents juste pour un petit problème d'orthographe, il manquerait plus que ça. Oui, les costumes. Heureusement, effectivement. Bravo Julie

bartimeus :_ Réponse de Julie : _Oui malheureusement l'histoire est irréalisable, mais justement en lire plein permet de ne pas être trop frustrés de ne jamais pouvoir rencontrer les personnages et leur monde ! La suite ci-dessous.

_Réponse de Leslie :_ Irréalisable. Pour le moment

Chapitre 1 : _Bienvenue au 18ème siècle ! _

Julie avait l'impression de voler. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire cette sensation : flotter dans les airs, avancer sans pouvoir toucher quoi que ce soit de matériel… pas même le sol… Le contact avec celui-ci fut d'ailleurs assez brutal : elle plongea brusquement en piqué, incapable de se redresser, et tomba face contre terre. Digne hommage à la casse-cou qui sommeillait en elle.

« Aïe ! S'il y a quelqu'un ici qui commande tout ce que je fais, lança-t-elle en se relevant et en époussetant sa robe, vous pourriez être plus délicat avec moi ! »

Pas de réponse. _Génial_, songea-t-elle. _Je me retrouve à parler toute seule comme une débile. J'espère que personne ne m'a entendue… Au fait, où est Leslie ?_ Elle se tourna dans tous les sens, incapable de repérer sa cousine. _Et pour ne rien arranger, je suis perdue et séparée de Leslie ! Comment je fais maintenant, hein ? Bon, essayons de nous calmer. Etape n°1 : trouver où je suis._ Elle observa le paysage autour d'elle. Du sable, puis la mer d'un beau turquoise à perte de vue en face. Derrière elle, des cocotiers plus ou moins calcinés. En marchant dans cette direction, elle put voir des bouteilles vides calcinées elles aussi.

« Non mais dites-moi que je rêve. Dites-moi que je ne suis pas sur l'île où Jack se fait toujours abandonner par Barbossa ! Et voilà que je recommence à me parler à moi-même… »

Faisant le tour de ce qui restait de forêt, elle comprit qu'elle était effectivement bloquée sur une île.

« C'est pas vrai mais c'est pas vrai ! Et bientôt, je vais voir débarquer Jack je suppose !

- Non, mademoiselle, pas Jack, fit une voix derrière elle. Quelqu'un de beaucoup plus _puissant_ que Jack. »

La jeune fille fit volte-face et ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Vous ! »

De son côté, Leslie n'était pas dans une situation plus brillante. Après avoir atterri brutalement sur un sol pavé, elle tentait de comprendre pourquoi tout le monde autour d'elle la regardait d'un air hostile, ou s'enfuyait devant elle. Ce n'était pas spécialement pour lui déplaire, n'étant pas un modèle de sociabilité en soi, mais tout de même, elle ne sentait pas fort, et n'était pas si repoussante. Du moins l'espérait-elle. _Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Et d'abord, c'est où, là ? Une rue pavée, normal pour le 18ème siècle. Des gens qui me fixent comme s'ils voulaient me lapider … ou me pendre … pendaison… ma tenue ! J'ai une tenue de pirate ! Voilà pourquoi ils se méfient de moi ! J'aurais dû écouter Julie, pour une fois. _Un homme, plus hardi que les autres, s'approcha d'elle et lui cracha au visage. Elle voulut se jeter sur lui, mais un autre homme l'en empêcha en la ceinturant. Elle commença à envoyer des coups de pied dans tous les sens, mais fut vite immobilisée par un troisième larron. La voyant ainsi dans l'incapacité de bouger, la foule commença à cracher son venin.

« Pirate !

- Sale p ! Tu t'en es fait combien aujourd'hui, des sales forbans comme toi ? »

Leslie tentait de ravaler ses larmes. _Surtout ne pas pleurer. Si je pleure j'ai perdu._ Mais sa cousine aurait pu lui dire, elle qui avait été si souvent humiliée, que plus on s'interdit de pleurer, plus les larmes ont de chances de couler. Et en effet, lorsqu'une femme lui jeta une pierre en plein ventre, elle se laissa aller. Elle sanglota, tandis que la foule commençait à la lapider. En elle la douleur et la peur laissaient peu à peu place à une colère inouïe, une colère qui lui donnait des ailes. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour invectiver la foule - quitte à mourir, autant mourir avec verve ! - sans prendre garde que des larmes coulaient en abondance sur ses joues, mais une voix intervint :

« ça suffit ! »

A travers ses larmes, Leslie distingua une superbe jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds.

« Vous n'avez pas honte ? Frapper quelqu'un qui ne peut pas se défendre, une femme qui plus est ?

- Quand on est un pirate, argua le premier agresseur, on n'a plus le droit d'être considéré comme une femme !

_« C !_ » réprima tant bien que mal l'adolescente.

- Et qui vous dit qu'elle est un pirate ? demanda la jeune femme avec calme.

- Vous avez vu sa tenue ?

- Avez-vous déjà oublié les attaques sur Port-Royal ? A chaque fois, les pirates ont capturé des femmes et des enfants. Croyez-vous qu'ils leur laissent leurs beaux vêtements ? Ils leur volent pour les vendre et avoir de l'or ! Et comme elles ne peuvent se promener nues, les femmes sont bien obligées de mettre les tenues qu'on leur donne ! De toute façon, là n'est pas la question. Pirate, ou pas pirate, c'est un être humain. Vous êtes chrétiens oui ou non ? « Tendez l'autre joue », disait le Seigneur !

- Il a dit aussi « Tu ne tueras point », rappela une vieille. Cette femme est habillée en pirate. Elle est certainement une pirate. Elle a tué et volé des gens !

- Et pour la punir, vous allez enfreindre les commandements du Seigneur ? Et la loi ? Le droit d'Habeas Corpus, qui dit que chacun a droit à un procès rapide et équitable ? »

Personne ne sut que répondre.

« Très bien. J'en conclus que vous êtes revenus à la raison. Dans ce cas, je vais la prendre avec moi et l'emmener à la maison. »

_La vache, mathématiquement, j'avais combien de chance d'être sauvée par une femme au beau milieu de ce chahut ?… _songea Leslie. _Voilà au moins quelqu'un de potentiellement amical. _Elle ne trouvait que le cynisme pour lutter contre pareilles discriminations.Ses agresseurs la lâchèrent tandis que la mystérieuse jeune femme ordonnait à ses domestiques :

« Portez cette jeune fille jusqu'à la maison. Et allez chercher un médecin. »

Une fois arrivée, Leslie reconnut immédiatement la « maison », qui était plutôt un manoir ! _Elizabeth… je suis chez Elizabeth…_

« Vous… vous êtes Elizabeth Swann ?

- Je l'étais, sourit Elizabeth. Maintenant je suis Elizabeth Turner. Mais comment me connaissez-vous ? C'est Jack qui vous a parlé de moi ? »

Leslie se mordit la lèvre. Elle pouvait difficilement avouer à la jeune femme qu'elle la connaissait par un film tourné quelques centaines d'années dans le futur.

« Euh… oui, mentit-elle. Oui c'est le capitaine Sparrow qui… qui m'a dit qui vous étiez.

- Vous l'avez vu récemment ? Il va bien ? »

_Vous vous souciez beaucoup de lui pour quelqu'un ayant prétendu que ça n'aurait jamais marché entre vous_, songea fugitivement la jeune fille.

« Il va bien, enfin, autant que possible étant donné les… circonstances.

- Quelles circonstances ?

- Il… il s'est fait voler le Black Pearl par Barbossa et son équipage. Enfin, sauf Gibbs. Jack est à la recherche de son navire, mais aussi de la fontaine de Jouvence.

- Il s'est encore fait voler son navire, et il cherche encore l'immortalité. Il n'a pas changé, fit Lizzie affectueusement. Toujours le même vieux Jack… »

Leslie avait failli dire que Jack était amoureux de Liz. Mais son intuition lui avait soufflé que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il lui fallait protéger sa couverture, or le capitaine Sparrow ne confiait ses états d'âme qu'à sa bouteille de rhum. Et puis elle était mariée, de toute façon.

« Elizabeth – je peux vous appeler Elizabeth ?

- En privé seulement.

_« En privé seulement », _grinça Leslie. _« Pitié… » _Elle essaya de passer outre l'orgueil de la jeune femme qui tout de même méritait toutes ses considérations, étant donné qu'elle venait de lui sauver la vie.

- Elizabeth… depuis combien de temps avez-vous épousé William Turner ?

- Oh, cela fait environ deux mois. Jack vous a parlé de lui aussi ? Que vous a-t-il dit ?

- Que la reine des pirates avait épousé un forgeron devenu capitaine du Hollandais Volant, et qu'elle était revenue à terre, sans doute pour avoir son héritage et de la tranquillité. Il m'a parlé de tout ce que vous avez vécu ensemble.

- Tout ? rougit Liz en repensant au baiser échangé.

- _Tout_, insista Leslie. Y compris le passage où vous vous êtes comportée comme une pirate, en l'embrassant pour l'enchaîner au mât. »

Elizabeth s'empressa de changer de sujet.

« Alors vous êtes vraiment une pirate…

- Oui, en effet, je suis une pirate, comme vous, comme Anamaria…

- Je ne le suis plus. Une pirate.

- Oh si vous l'êtes. Vous êtes le capitaine Swann, et vous êtes la reine des pirates. Vous avez négligé vos responsabilités, mais vous pouvez endosser votre rôle à tout moment.

_Ah, le rêve, faire semblant d'être une pirate._ Pour un peu, elle aurait oublié les ecchymoses sanglantes sur son corps.

« Vous avez l'Empress, légué par Sao Feng, enchaîna-t-elle. Vous avez les statuts de capitaine et de reine des pirates. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus ?

- Un équipage.

- Vous en trouverez sûrement un à Tortuga, argua Leslie.

- Assez. Je n'ai aucune raison de repartir. En revanche, j'en ai une excellente de rester chez moi. Mon état ne me permet pas de vivre des aventures passionnantes comme vous.

- Votre… état ? Non, vous ne pouvez pas être enceinte ?

- Si, je suis enceinte de deux mois… Et je ne veux pas courir de risques. Vous pouvez rester ici, en attendant de savoir comment retrouver Jack et surtout comment partir sans vous faire lapider par une foule en colère… »

Leslie fut bien obligée d'accepter pour ne pas paraître louche aux yeux de Mme Turner. Mais elle pestait en son for intérieur à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir repartir de sitôt à la recherche de sa cousine…


	3. 2 : Un début d'explications

**Disclaimer :** Le personnage de Leslie Van Liempd m'a été prêté par elle-même. Le personnage de Julie Martinez, c'est moi, et il me semble que je m'appartiens à moi-même (non ?). Les autres, eh bien, il s'agit des personnages du film, et peut-être en inventerai-je de nouveaux, on verra.

**Résumé :** Fic écrite à quatre mains, par ma cousine et moi-même. Elle vient de partir en vacances, la suite ne viendra donc pas avant quelques semaines. En allant voir POTC 3, nous nous retrouvons elle et moi projetées dans l'univers du film... mais après la fin dudit film. Ne tient pas compte de la scène postgénérique. Je sias, le titre comme le résumé sont pourris, j'ai toujours du mal à en trouver... mais le contenu de la fic est mieux, promis.

Chapitre 2 : Un début d'explications.  
Résumé du chapitre précédent : Tandis que Leslie se retrouve à Port-Royal, elle manque de se faire lapider par une foule en colère avant d'être sauvée par Elizabeth. Celle-ci lui apprend qu'elle est enceinte de deux mois, et semble se soucier beaucoup de Jack pour une jeune mariée… De son côté, Julie atterrit brutalement sur l'île où Barbossa a, par deux fois, abandonné Jack. Se demandant avec ironie si elle ne va pas voir débarquer Jack lui proposant son aide, elle entend une voix derrière elle qui réplique Non, mademoiselle, pas Jack, fit une voix derrière elle. Quelqu'un de beaucoup plus puissant que Jack. »  
Faisant volte-face, la jeune fille ouvre de grands yeux en voyant la personne allant avec cette voix.  
« Vous ! »

Tia Dalma s'avança vers elle.  
« Non. C'est impossible. Je rêve. Oui, c'est ça, je suis en train de faire un rêve et je vais me réveiller. Et demain, j'aurai une belle histoire à raconter sur le forum ! "Hé, devinez de quoi j'ai rêvé cette nuit ! Qu'en allant voir POTC 3 avec ma cousine, je me retrouvais absorbée dans le film, que j'atterrissais sur l'île de Jack et que je rencontrais Calypso !"  
- Silence ! Non, vous n'êtes pas en train de rêver, j'en ai peur.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?  
- Ce que je veux ? Que vous m'aidiez. De petits malins ont décidé de défier le décret du destin. J'ai besoin de vous pour rétablir l'ordre normal des choses.  
- Une déesse qui demande l'aide d'une simple mortelle ? On aura tout vu… Pourquoi moi ?  
- Ne croyez pas que vous ayez quelque chose de spécial, surtout. Il me fallait deux personnes pour m'aider à réunir Jack Sparrow et Elizabeth Swann. J'ai pris deux personnes au hasard, il se trouve que c'est tombé sur vous et votre cousine. »  
Julie sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez. Elle appréciait modérément de se faire insulter, quand bien même l'injure venait d'une déesse toute-puissante comme Calypso !  
« C'est vous qui nous avez fait venir, moi et Leslie ?  
- C'est moi. Comme je vous l'ai dit, vous devez réunir Elizabeth Swann et Jack Sparrow.  
L'idée était stupide. Après tout, Elizabeth avait fait son choix, et malgré leur désir à elle et sa cousine de voir Jack et Elizabeth ensemble, pourquoi maintenant venir les embêter avec des histoires dont elles n'avaient en réalité absolument que faire ?  
- C'est Elizabeth Turner, maintenant, signala Julie.  
- Silence ! Pour commencer, vous allez devoir convaincre Jack Sparrow d'aller à Port-Royal. Là, vous y retrouverez votre cousine, en compagnie d'Elizabeth.  
- Leslie ? Elle est avec Elizabeth ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?  
- Une foule a voulu la tuer à coups de pierre. Elizabeth l'a sauvée. Elle reste chez elle le temps de se rétablir.  
- LESLIE A FAILLI SE FAIRE TUER ? ET VOUS COMPTIEZ ME LE DIRE QUAND ?  
- Je vous le dis, maintenant, rétorqua Calypso. De toute façon, cette conversation ne nous mène à rien. Je vous disais donc, qu'avant tout, vous devrez retrouver Jack Sparrow et le convaincre d'aller rendre visite à Elizabeth à Port-Royal. Débrouillez-vous comme vous le voudrez, mais il faut qu'il s'y rende. Là, vous retrouverez Elizabeth, ainsi que votre cousine. Expliquez-lui votre mission, et débrouillez-vous pour que Mme Turner embarque sur le Black Pearl. Je vous contacterai pour vous donner de nouvelles instructions. Si vous avez un besoin urgent de m'appeler, utilisez ceci. »  
Elle tendit deux pinces de crabe à l'adolescente éberluée. C'était tout à fait extraordinaire. Une espèce de déesse qui leur demandait, sans donner aucune instruction, de réunir deux personnes qui n'étaient pas censées exister.  
« Une pour vous, une pour Leslie. Ne les utilisez qu'en cas d'urgence. Je n'aime pas être dérangée. »  
Incrédule, Julie contempla les pinces de crabe reposant dans sa paume.  
« Mais… Je crois que Barbossa a encore volé le Pearl à Jack !  
- C'était le cas. Mais pour une fois, il n'a pas mis longtemps à le récupérer. Maintenant, il écume les mers, à la recherche de…  
- La fontaine de Jouvence, compléta Julie en souriant. Ça ne me dit pas comment je vais le retrouver.  
- Vous savez très bien qu'il a une fâcheuse tendance à sauver les demoiselles en danger, or vous êtes habillée comme une jeune noble de notre époque. Vous allez vous noyer, ou du moins, passer près de la noyade, et ce, près du navire. Jack va, naturellement, se porter à votre secours et vous prendre à bord. Là, vous le convaincrez d'aller à Port-Royal…  
- Je n'apprécie que modérément la part de risque que comporte ce plan…  
- Vous préférez écumer les tavernes de Tortuga et boire du rhum, jusqu'à ce que Jack s'arrête dans l'une de ces gargotes ? »  
Si Leslie eut certainement fait enrager Tia en acceptant cette proposition aventureuse et dangereuse, même si elle n'était pas vraiment capable de la surmonter, Julie dut bien reconnaître que cette alternative était encore moins plaisante que la première. La sagesse et la très relative facilité de la chose l'emportèrent.  
« Très bien, marché conclu. »

De son côté, Leslie tentait de s'adapter à la maisonnée d'Elizabeth. Cependant, son esprit fonctionnait à plein régime. En effet, tout ce qu'elle connaissait de la jeune femme, c'était ce que les scénaristes des différents films avaient bien voulu dévoiler sur elle-même. Cependant, cette femme, c'était en réalité une actrice. Alors comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle se trouve en compagnie de la « véritable » Elizabeth, qui bien sûr n'était pas du tout la jeune femme squelettique d'Hollywood ? Elle ne pouvait pas rêver… elle savait très bien comment elle vivait ses rêves, et tout n'était que trop clair. Alors comment toute cette absurde affaire pouvait-elle avoir lieu ? Evidemment, sans réponse plausible, l'adolescente était bien obligée de vivre dans cette époque, qui l'avait toujours passionnée. Elizabeth avait aimablement accepté de la loger, mais elle sentait la répugnance de cette jeune femme redevenue quelqu'un de respectable à la voir s'installer chez elle pour une durée indéterminée. On lui fournit des robes de servantes dans lesquelles elle se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise, et on l'invitait à aider aux cuisines, ce qu'elle fit sans s'indigner. Qu'on la traite comme une servante de l'époque n'était pas spécialement pour lui plaire, mais après tout elle ne pouvait pas raisonnablement prétendre à un titre plus élevé. Cependant, le quatrième jour de son arrivée, elle tint à venir parler à Elizabeth, en proie à une curiosité sans bornes. La jeune femme cousait silencieusement dans son salon, l'esprit dans le vague. Leslie fit son entrée, un plateau posé en équilibre sur son avant-bras.  
« Excusez-moi de vous déranger. »  
Elizabeth lui jeta un œil et assura que tout allait bien. Sentant le mépris, Leslie retint un élan de colère et posa le plateau et le thé sur un petit guéridon nappé.  
« Ce que je vais vous dire va vous sembler stupide, mais… »  
Elizabeth ne la regardait toujours pas, ce qui l'agaça. La jeune femme faisait preuve certes de noblesse dans les films, mais pas de cette condescendance et de cette fierté malsaines.  
« Je sais que Will… je veux dire, votre époux, vous a enseigné l'escrime.  
- Oui, vous êtes bien informée.  
- J'aimerais que vous m'appreniez à votre tour. »  
Cette fois une surprise naïve se peignit sur le visage d'Elizabeth et elle tourna enfin les yeux vers l'adolescente, qui sourit avec ironie.  
« Vous voulez dire que vous êtes pirate et que vous ignorez comment tenir une épée ?  
- C'est un peu plus compliqué que cela, nia Leslie, ravie d'énerver enfin son hôte.  
- Peut-être pourriez-vous m'expliquer, car je suis perplexe.  
- Lorsque vous m'avez recueillie, je ne pouvais pas décemment vous dire quelque chose que vous n'auriez pas cru, ou vous m'auriez jetée à la porte.  
- Je n'aurais jamais fait cela ! s'indigna Elizabeth. »  
Leslie eut une moue trahissant son doute mais continua :  
« Je savais tellement de choses sur vous, Will et Jack qu'évidemment à vos yeux j'étais une pirate. En fait je ne le suis pas.  
- Pourquoi souhaitez-vous apprendre l'escrime dans ce cas ? demanda Elizabeth, oubliant de demander les raisons de sa tenue à son arrivée.  
- Franchement ?  
- Oui !  
- Parce que c'est excitant ! »  
Elizabeth parut de nouveau interloquée.  
« C'est aussi ce que je pense.  
- Je vous donnerai quelque chose en échange de ces leçons.  
- Vous avez de l'argent ? Si c'est ce que vous me promettez, soit, mais je n'en ai pas l'utilité.  
- Non, pas de l'argent. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus important. »  
Rares étaient les gens qui trouvaient que l'argent perdait de son importance aux yeux de quelques menus objets. Cela raviva l'intérêt de son hôte aux yeux d'Elizabeth.  
« Qu'est-ce ?  
- De la littérature.  
- J'ai une grande bibliothèque. »  
Déçue, Elizabeth indiqua les étagères devant elle, qui contenaient beaucoup d'ouvrages pour l'époque.  
« Je vois ça. Seulement ce que je vous apporte est inédit. »  
Leslie sentit que la proposition faisait son chemin dans l'esprit d'Elizabeth.  
« Inédit vous dites ? Vous êtes certaine que je ne peux l'avoir dans aucune langue, ni latin, français, ou anglais ?  
- Certaine oui. »  
Elizabeth fronça les sourcils.  
« Très bien. J'accepte. Trois heures par jour je vous apprendrai comment manier l'épée avec le brio nécessaire pour mourir vieux. Evidemment, sans trop me fatiguer pour le bébé, aussi votre travail devra être exemplaire. »  
Leslie acquiesça, non sans une petite pointe d'inquiétude.  
« Et trois heures ensuite vous me ferez la lecture de cet ouvrage que vous dites posséder. »  
Leslie s'inclina, cachant un sourire triomphant, et remercia Elizabeth, tout en se félicitant d'avoir apporté au cinéma deux tomes d'une grande saga historique, qu'elle adorait – ce qui expliquait son penchant pour les emmener n'importe où. En sortant, elle se dit avec satisfaction qu'elle ne se sortait pas si mal de l'affaire… pour le moment.


	4. 3 : Haleine, charme et rapière

**Disclaimer :** Le personnage de Leslie Van Liempd m'a été prêté par elle-même. Le personnage de Julie Martinez, c'est moi, et il me semble que je m'appartiens à moi-même (non ?). Les autres, eh bien, il s'agit des personnages du film, et peut-être en inventerai-je de nouveaux, on verra.

**Résumé :** Fic écrite à quatre mains, par ma cousine et moi-même. Elle vient de partir en vacances, la suite ne viendra donc pas avant quelques semaines. En allant voir POTC 3, nous nous retrouvons elle et moi projetées dans l'univers du film... mais après la fin dudit film. Ne tient pas compte de la scène postgénérique. Je sias, le titre comme le résumé sont pourris, j'ai toujours du mal à en trouver... mais le contenu de la fic est mieux, promis.

Chapitre 3 : Haleine, charme et rapière !

Cela faisait déjà quatre jours que Julie était sur le Black Pearl, en compagnie d'un équipage qui commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Si dans les films l'équipage de Jack était toujours assez… gentil, faute d'un meilleur terme, dans la réalité il en allait tout autrement. Elle avait vivement refusé la cabine de Jack. En effet, il semblait penser que ses yeux se trouvaient dans son décolleté, qu'il reluquait de façon éhontée. Ces regards ne lui ayant pas inspiré confiance, elle avait préféré donc dormir avec l'équipage. Mauvaise idée. Elle n'arrivait jamais à dormir bien longtemps, angoissée qu'elle était à l'idée que ces marins en manque visible de femme ne viennent jouer au docteur durant son sommeil. Seuls deux hommes sortaient du lot : Mr Gibbs - mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, vu son âge, il ne devait pas s'intéresser aux gamines de son genre – et un charmant jeune homme, dont l'haleine ne sentait ni le rhum, ni aucune sorte d'alcool, et qui ne la regardait pas comme si elle était une vulgaire catin. Jack était très gentil, bien sûr, mais il ne prenait jamais la peine de regarder son visage, préférant la vue plongeante de son décolleté ; et son haleine était insupportable. _Bon sang, mais comment est-ce qu'Elizabeth a pu supporter ça ? Comment a-t-elle pu aller jusqu'à l'embrasser ?_ Bref, Julie tombait de fatigue. Accoudée au bastingage, regardant défiler l'océan, elle maudissait tout _ce qui lui passait par la tête, à commencer par Calypso. Foutue déesse, qui n'est pas fichue de faire le travail elle-même ; foutus pirates, qui me prennent pour une fille de joie ; et foutu Sparrow qui se croit irrésistible !_« Tout va bien, mademoiselle Martin ? »  
Encore une raison de maudire l'idée de Calypso : elle avait dû déguiser son nom et se faire passer pour une française, afin de justifier son ignorance totale des coutumes du Nouveau Monde. Elle se retourna et fit un sourire au jeune homme. Celui-ci était typiquement asiatique : des cheveux noirs, des yeux assortis, une peau mate…et surtout, il avait un sourire à tomber.  
« Tout va très bien, je vous remercie. J'admirais l'océan…  
- Oui, la mer des Caraïbes est magnifique en cette saison.  
- Je réalise que ça fait quatre jours que je vous ai rencontré, et je ne connais même pas votre nom, ou votre âge.  
- Thânh. Thânh Trinh. Et j'ai 19 ans.  
- Taï-neuh, prononça-t-elle avec difficulté. C'est un beau prénom. Etrange, mais beau. _Comme son propriétaire_, faillit-elle ajouter, mais elle se retint : elle n'était pas là pour faire du gringue.  
- Julie est aussi un très beau prénom. J'aimerais l'utiliser plus souvent. »  
L'adolescente eut un sourire. C'était une mauvaise tentative de drague, mais son prénom, prononcé à la française avec un accent asiatique, était terriblement craquant dans la bouche du jeune homme.  
« Je suis désolée, Mr Trinh, mais si je vous permets d'utiliser mon prénom, les autres membres de l'équipage se le permettront aussi, ainsi que d'autres familiarités.  
- Oui, bien sûr, je comprends. Ces vieux loups de mer n'ont pas eu de la fraîcheur depuis longtemps. Ils sont trop vieux pour avoir autre chose que les catins, et votre vue leur rappelle leur jeunesse… Alors, avez-vous réussi à convaincre notre capitaine de changer de cap, et de préférer Port-Royal à Tortuga ?  
- Non, grimaça-t-elle. Chaque fois que j'en parle du bout des lèvres, il me réplique : Pourquoi devrais-je aller à Port-Royal, où j'ai toutes les chances de me faire capturer, plutôt qu'à Tortuga où je suis libre de boire du rhum et courtiser des femmes ? »  
Le jeune homme éclata de rire. C'était un rire chaleureux, et communicatif : l'adolescente se joignit bientôt à lui. Soudain, un éclair de génie la traversa. _Mais bien sûr ! Il est évident qu'il est amoureux d'Elizabeth Swann… je veux dire Turner ; il me suffit donc de lui faire remarquer qu'elle est seule, dans une grande maison vide, et condamnée à ne revoir son mari que dans une dizaine d'années. S'il ne saisit pas le sous-entendu, c'est qu'il est vraiment plus bête que je ne le croyais…_« Vous voulez bien m'excuser ? Je crois que j'ai une idée…  
- Mais je vous en prie. »  
Elle s'éloigna en quête de Jack, qu'elle trouva négligemment appuyé sur le gouvernail, se donnant l'air nonchalant, égal à lui-même. Elle réprima un rire moqueur devant tant de comédie.  
« Capitaine Sparrow !  
- Ah… Mademoiselle Martin, fit-il avec un sourire. Que puis-je pour vous ?  
- Tout d'abord, cesser de regarder mon décolleté, il n'y a aucune carte ou trésor caché dedans. Ensuite, accepter de me conduire à Port-Royal.  
- Et qu'aurais-je à y gagner ?  
- Vous pourriez retrouver Elizabeth Turner. Une belle jeune femme… seule… séparée de son époux pour les dix ans à venir… La proie idéale pour un homme tel que vous.  
- Qui vous a parlé d'Elizabeth ? »  
Julie faillit éclater de rire, mais c'était prendre le risque d'un refus, et elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre.  
« L'important n'est pas de savoir qui m'en a parlé, mais à qui je vais en parler, moi. La plupart des membres de cet équipage cesseraient de vous suivre, j'en suis sûre, s'ils savaient que vous avez peur de revoir une femme, et que c'est la raison pour laquelle vous fuyez Port-Royal comme la peste.  
- Je n'ai absolument pas peur de la revoir. Elle n'a pas un physique effrayant, bien au contraire.  
- Vous avez peur de souffrir. Parce que vous savez qu'elle vous a préféré un forgeron, et parce que vous êtes amoureux d'elle. »  
Jack approcha son visage tout près du sien, faisant grimacer la jeune fille subissant son haleine. C'était répugnant, et que dire de ses dents gâtées sinon qu'elles dégageaient elles aussi une odeur infâme ?  
« Je ne suis absolument pas amoureux d'Elizabeth.  
- Tiens donc. Je me demande si l'équipage serait du même avis, en entendant la façon dont vous prononcez son nom. Quoi qu'il en soit, il y a un moyen tout simple de prouver la véracité de vos paroles. Conduisez-moi à Port-Royal et allez rendre visite à Elizabeth. Que vous soyez amoureux ou non, cette femme vous attire. Et comme je l'ai déjà dit, elle est seule. »  
Voyant que Jack n'était toujours pas convaincu, elle ajouta :  
« Je vous harcèlerai avec ça jusqu'à ce que vous cédiez, de toute façon. Si vous voulez avoir la paix, vous savez quoi faire.  
- Oh, très bien, capitula Jack. Puisque vous y tenez tant que ça… CAP SUR PORT-ROYAL ! lança-t-il à l'équipage. Vous avez intérêt à ce que ça en vaille la peine, menaça-t-il l'adolescente.  
- Oh, ça en vaudra la peine, murmura-t-elle tandis qu'il s'éloignait. Vous risquez d'être surpris… »

La vie de Leslie au sein du foyer d'Elizabeth – elle était effectivement maîtresse du manoir de feu son père, ainsi que de toutes les dépendances associées – prit un tournant considérable une fois son initiative prise de faire la lecture à la jeune femme en échange de leçons d'escrime. La jeune fille n'avait pas beaucoup d'endurance, mais elle avait de la force et de la volonté, et au bout de quelques heures son maniement de l'épée devint acceptable, ainsi que sa capacité à mener le combat plus longtemps. Elle fut ravie de ce résultat rapide, présentant la suite de son apprentissage sous un jour favorable. Elizabeth elle-même, peu encline aux compliments, y alla d'un mot gentil, lâché du bout des lèvres. Leslie se demanda ce que la Reine des Pirates pouvait bien avoir à être si taciturne et si peu aimable. Peut-être ses hormones… Cette idée la fit sourire fugitivement.  
« Excusez-moi, intervint Elizabeth qui cousait encore dans son fauteuil. »  
Leslie interrompit sa lecture et releva la tête avec une expression interrogatrice sur le visage.  
« Oui ?  
- L'écriture de ce livre est si différente de ceux que j'ai lus !  
- Cela ne vous plaît-il pas ? s'inquiéta Leslie qui voyait déjà ses espoirs s'envoler.  
- Comment ? Au contraire, je trouve cela tellement exaltant ! »  
Leslie hocha la tête et sourit. Elle avait entrepris la lecture du premier tome de _La Reine Celte _de Manda Scott, racontant l'histoire de Breaca, la femme ayant mené la révolte contre les Romains en Bretagne au premier siècle.  
« Je suis ravie que cela vous plaise, fit Leslie, sincère.  
- C'est comme si nous vivions ce qu'ils vivent, qu'on ressentait ce qu'ils ressentent, et leurs aventures sont tellement intéressantes, pleines d'amour, de chagrin… »  
La jeune femme fut interrompue par des coups frappés à la porte de sa demeure. Elles entendirent le majordome ouvrir la porte et prendre un air affecté à l'entrée du capitaine – certes peu gradé mais courageux - chargé de la protection de Madame Turner lors de l'absence de son époux. Autant dire qu'il était assuré d'une bonne paie durant un bon bout de temps. Le capitaine était assez jeune, dans les 25 ans, de taille moyenne, les cheveux clairs et les yeux d'un bleu comme délavé par le soleil. Chacune de ses joues était barrée par une affreuse cicatrice qu'il disait avoir reçues lors de traques d'esclaves, en tentant de protéger les fugitifs. De cela il ne se vantait pas devant ses supérieurs, mais le simple fait qu'il l'ait avoué à Elizabeth – une noble, en définitive – le rendait sympathique aux yeux de l'adolescente. Et même… intéressant. Toutefois, il était d'une ignorance désopilante, ne sachant ni lire ni écrire, ce qui évidemment constituait un défaut sans pareil, même si le malheureux n'y pouvait absolument rien.  
- Madame et Mademoiselle Elizabeth, fit-il avec une courte révérence en pénétrant dans le salon.  
Leslie et Elizabeth eurent toutes deux un demi sourire. Lorsqu'elle avait dit son prénom, tout le monde avait cru que Leslie était un diminutif d'Elizabeth, alors qu'en fait c'était un dérivé. Du coup, tout le monde l'appelait Elizabeth par jeu. Elle n'en disait rien. Peu lui importait, et Elizabeth correspondait mieux à cette époque que la modernité de son propre prénom.  
L'homme portait une longue boîte en bois de cerisier dans sa main droite. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, l'intérieur en feutrine bleue dévoila une épée d'une jolie simplicité, qu'il montra à Elizabeth, recevant un hochement d'assentiment en échange.  
« Capitaine Joke, montrez son arme à Elizabeth. »  
Leslie ouvrit de grands yeux, affreusement gênée, quand Joke lui tendit l'épée. Elle balbutia des remerciements en insérant sa main dans la poignée de l'épée.  
« Que puis-je faire pour vous remercier ? demanda-t-elle à Elizabeth qui maintenant s'épanchait et souriait franchement, la première fois depuis son arrivée. »  
La jeune femme transformée fit mine de réfléchir.  
« Capitane Joke, que croyez-vous qu'Eliza puisse faire pour me remercier ? »  
Pris au dépourvu, le Capitaine lâcha, sans réfléchir.  
« Vous accompagner au bal auquel vous êtes invitée samedi prochain ? »  
Leslie l'aurait tué. Elle le transperça de part en part avec toute la force de son regard, qu'elle savait effrayant lorsqu'elle le voulait. Joke s'en aperçut et recula d'un pas, car il se trouvait dans la trajectoire directe de l'arme que tenait l'adolescente. Elizabeth les regarda tour à tour.  
« Vous parlez du bal qu'il me tarde de voir fini tant je n'ai pas envie d'y aller ? demanda-t-elle, de façon rhétorique.  
- Vous y êtes pourtant forcée ! »  
Ce fut au tour d'Elizabeth de transpercer l'homme du regard, le plongeant dans la confusion. Leslie fut prise d'une crise de rire, que reprirent en chœur les deux autres.  
« Vous me traîneriez jusque là-bas, Joke ?  
- Sans doute, Madame, puisqu'en y allant vous défendez le pouvoir de votre père. Certes vous n'êtes pas gouverneur mais vous en conservez le pouvoir.  
- Vous êtes bien informé stratégie politique pour quelqu'un d'illettré, lâcha Leslie, railleuse.  
- Je tiens à préserver la réputation de ma Maîtresse, Mademoiselle.  
- Quitte à la faire languir d'ennui ?  
- De deux maux choisir le moindre, comme dit le philosophe. »  
Elizabeth et Leslie se turent, soufflées par les paroles du capitaine, qui prit un malin plaisir à savourer leur surprise.  
« M'auriez-vous trompée, Joke ? s'enquit Elizabeth.  
- Je ne sais ni lire ni écrire, Madame, mais je sais écouter. Et j'ai de la mémoire.  
- Sans doute, fit Leslie.  
- Je disais donc, qu'entre vous faire mal aux pieds et supporter les assauts de nobles à perruques, ou subir l'opprobre de par votre absence, il me semble que les pieds feront mieux l'affaire.  
- Le pire est sans doute le fait que je sais que vous avez raison, soupira Elizabeth, qui se tourna vers Leslie. Cependant, je crois que ce sera parfait pour me remercier de ce menu cadeau. Ne savez-vous donc pas que mon époux détient la forge, si bien que cette épée ne m'a rien coûté ?  
- Ce n'est pas tant le prix que le geste que je souhaite remercier, répondit Leslie.  
- C'est très aimable à vous. Accepteriez-vous de m'accompagner, ainsi que Joke, à ce funeste bal où je dois me rendre ? »  
Leslie eut une moue exprimant son embarras.  
« Evidemment… Toutefois, je ne sais pas danser.  
- Oh…, firent ensemble Joke et Elizabeth.  
- Encore quelque chose à vous enseigner, fit Joke.  
- Dites que je ne connais rien à rien !  
- En tout cas vous ne connaissez pas l'essentiel, répliqua-t-il.  
- Joke, vous apprendrez la danse à Eliza. Puisque vous tenez tant à ce que je m'y rende, je n'irai que si elle m'accompagne en sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle devra faire. »  
Leslie et Joke eurent un soupir commun.  
« Nous minimiserons les leçons d'escrime pendant quelques jours, le temps que vous appreniez, dit Elizabeth. Merci à vous, Capitaine, vous pouvez vous retirer. »  
Joke s'inclina de nouveau face aux deux Elizabeth, leur adressa un regard d'au revoir, et sortit.  
« Bien bien, marmotta Elizabeth en prenant l'épée des mains de Leslie pour la remettre dans son coffret de bois. Voulez-vous bien reprendre où vous vous étiez arrêtée ?  
- Bien sûr, approuva Leslie. »  
Elle posa ses yeux sur la page et recommença sa lecture. Elle avait conscience que si Elizabeth ne s'était pas confiée à elle plus tôt, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en elle. Cependant, maintenant que Leslie se révélait ne rien cacher – du moins qui puisse causer un tort irréparable à Elizabeth – la jeune femme paraissait prompte à la plaisanterie et à la détente. Elizabeth reprit sa couture en écoutant d'une oreille passionnée. Leslie ressentit une joie enfantine à l'idée de vivre toutes ces aventures dans un faux 18ème siècle. Elle se pelotonna dans son fauteuil et, tout en lisant, laissa son esprit vagabonder partout à la fois, vers sa cousine, vers son époque, vers celle de Breaca, et vers celle où elle se trouvait…


	5. 4 : Leçon, emplettes et retrouvailles

**Disclaimer :** Le personnage de Leslie Van Liempd m'a été prêté par elle-même. Le personnage de Julie Martinez, c'est moi, et il me semble que je m'appartiens à moi-même (non ?). Les autres, eh bien, il s'agit des personnages du film, et vous avez rencontré Joke et Thânh, qui nous appartiennent...

**Résumé :** Fic écrite à quatre mains, par ma cousine et moi-même. Elle vient de partir en vacances, la suite ne viendra donc pas avant quelques semaines. En allant voir POTC 3, nous nous retrouvons elle et moi projetées dans l'univers du film... mais après la fin dudit film. Ne tient pas compte de la scène postgénérique. Je sias, le titre comme le résumé sont pourris, j'ai toujours du mal à en trouver... mais le contenu de la fic est mieux, promis.

Chapitre 4 : Leçon de danse, emplettes et retrouvailles

Leslie trébucha et atterrit lourdement sur les fesses dans le linge sale de la maisonnée que les bonnes devaient encore laver. Joke éclata de rire et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle la prit avec férocité et lui décocha un regard noir. Il la hissa debout.  
« Vous l'avez fait exprès, espèce de rustre ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton de demie plaisanterie.  
- Moi ? fit-il, innocent. Jamais ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous ne tenez pas sur vos talons !  
- Je tiens très bien sur mes talons ! s'insurgea-t-elle. C'est vous qui me balancez comme si j'étais une poupée de chiffons !  
- Vous êtes plus lourde qu'une poupée de chiffons.  
- Espèce de… !  
- Où en étions-nous ? interrompit-il. Ah oui ! La valse. C'est pourtant simple.  
- Je sais que c'est simple. Simplement, je n'ai pas un partenaire très compréhensif au niveau de mes lacunes !  
- Etes-vous compréhensive de mes lacunes ?  
- Mais oui !  
- Vous comprenez que je puisse être illettré ? insista-t-il.  
- Bien sûr, pourquoi non ?  
- Vous avez tout le temps l'air de vous en moquer.  
- Je suis désolée si vous avez cru que c'était le fond de ma pensée. Je trouve ça dommageable, mais ce n'est pas votre faute. Vous perdez tant à ne pas savoir lire ! »  
Elle comprit qu'il cherchait à lui demander quelque chose, et ce n'était pas difficile de trouver quoi.  
« Si vous voulez, je vous apprendrai. »  
Il sourit. Puis il la prit par la taille et l'entraîna dans une danse populaire des Caraïbes, qu'elle ne savait pas danser, mais elle tenta de s'adapter au rythme qu'il donnait à ses pas. Quand il s'arrêta, elle avait la tête qui tournait et sentait un peu de sueur qui dégoulinait dans sa nuque.  
« Malheureusement, fit Joke, de très bonne humeur, nos têtes poudrées ne veulent pas danser ce genre de danse. Ils trouvent ça… décadent. »  
Leslie eut un rire enjoué et s'assit sur une barrique de rhum, qui reposait dans la cave.  
« Bon, assez de danse pour aujourd'hui ! enchaîna Joke. »  
Il tira sa rapière et se mit en garde. Exténuée, Leslie se leva quand même et alla chercher sa propre épée, balançant au passage les chaussures à talons qu'elle portait. Elle garda la robe.  
« Voyons ce que Madame Turner a su vous apprendre ! »  
Evidemment, il eut rapidement le dessus, mais elle réussi à dévier plusieurs fois ses feintes et à en faire elle-même.  
« C'est bien, observa-t-il en abaissant sa lame. Dans peu de temps, vous saurez vous débrouiller comme il faut, et l'évolution ne tardera pas.  
- J'espère bien ! … Quelle heure est-il ? »  
L'homme jeta un œil sur sa montre de poche.  
« Onze heures et demie.  
- Merci pour ces leçons. Je dois rejoindre Madame Turner pour aller faire quelques courses.  
- Elle accepte de vous faire sortir maintenant ?  
- Apparemment oui.  
- C'est trop dangereux.  
- Vous n'avez qu'à venir avec nous !  
- Je viens tout le temps avec Madame Turner ! Seulement c'est trop dangereux pour vous.  
- J'ai une dague.  
- Ah, et si la foule recommence à vous jeter des pierres ? Que ferez-vous, vous les assassinerez tous ? »  
Elle eut un sourire ambigu.  
« Peut-être bien. C'est une ambition de longue date que de débarrasser la terre de ceux qui la pourrissent.  
- Pour eux, c'est vous la pourriture.  
- Ils me jugent pour ce que je ne suis pas. Je ne suis pas une pirate. C'est démodé et inaccessible.  
- Démodé ?  
- Laissez tomber. »  
Il haussa les épaules, et elle en profita pour sortir de la cave après avoir enfilé des chaussures pour la marche. Juste avant de refermer la porte, elle lança :  
« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, Joke, que le toit vous tombe sur la tête ?  
- Dépêchez-vous ! renchérit Elizabeth d'un ton joyeux. Si vous croyez que les marchands m'attendent pour enlever leurs étoffes !  
- Je ne comprends pas cette manie que vous avez d'aller vous-même acheter vos tissus ! s'exclama Joke, exaspéré, en grimpant les escaliers pour sortir de la pièce. »  
Elle le fixa avec une expression sévère.  
« Vous savez que je ne peux pas donner l'ordre à mes serviteurs d'acheter quelque chose dont je ne connais pas la description ! Je choisis mes étoffes selon mon humeur, et selon le stock.  
- Et vous croyez sage d'emmener Eliza ?  
- Sage ou pas, je l'emmène, il faut bien que les gens voient qu'elle n'a rien de la pirate qu'ils croyaient voir. »  
Elle eut un coup d'œil entendu à l'adresse de Leslie qui lui rendit avec un sourire ironique.  
« L'habit ne fait pas le moine, firent Leslie et Joke à l'unisson.  
- Ça devient inquiétant, commenta Leslie en souriant à Elizabeth.  
- Je suis du même avis, approuva Mme Turner. Attendez que j'arrange votre coiffure. Parfait. Ces cheveux courts, c'est d'une originalité !  
- Certaines prostituées se les font couper pour éviter la vermine de leurs clients, professa Joke, et mal lui en prit.»  
Outrée, Leslie lui enfonça son talon dans le pied jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle de douleur. Les deux femmes partirent devant, et commencèrent à descendre la colline le temps que le capitaine, boitillant, les rejoigne.  
« Pas un mot, Joke, fit Elizabeth. Ce n'aurait été que de moi et sur un navire, les requins pouvaient bien vous dévorer que je n'aurais pas levé le petit doigt.  
- Bien, Madame. »  
Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent plusieurs personnes qui leur adressèrent des salutations aimables. Ils ne reconnaissaient pas Leslie, mais elle si, et mi-apeurée, mi-furieuse, elle observait leurs faces hypocrites avec un dégoût évident.  
« Vous avez un visage expressif, lui dit Elizabeth. Beaucoup apprécient, ils trouvent cela charmant. Mais ils trouvent aussi cela particulièrement malpoli, quand l'expressivité se traduit par des émotions malvenues. Comme celle que vous avez sur le visage maintenant.  
- Je peux très bien jouer l'indifférence.  
- Alors faites-le. »  
Joke parfaitement à sa place dans leur dos sifflotait un air de pirates qui titillait les oreilles d'Elizabeth et Leslie.  
« C'est un capitaine de piraterie ? s'enquit Leslie dans un murmure.  
- Je ne sais pas, mais ça m'en a tout l'air. C'est Will… mon mari… qui me l'a envoyé pour veiller sur moi. Je sais bien de qui il veut me préserver cependant. Et qui de mieux qu'un autre pirate pour ça ?  
- Il veut vous éloigner de Jack ! s'amusa Leslie. C'est un jaloux.  
- Il est prudent. Après tout, Jack est un prédateur, et…  
- Il a des sentiments pour vous. (Leslie soupira) Ma question est peut-être indiscrète, mais vous qui avez vécu quelque temps sur un vaisseau pirate vous m'excuserez, j'espère. Allez-vous vraiment attendre Will pendant dix ans ?  
- C'est une terrible question, approuva Elizabeth avec un sourire las. Dix ans c'est long, et je suis plutôt jeune, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Ne soyez pas modeste, Madame ! s'écria Joke. Vous êtes jeune et jolie !  
- Je croyais que vous étiez censé me préserver des prétendants, pas d'en devenir un !  
- Oh non, vous êtes trop noble pour moi !  
- M'en voilà ravie, grinça-t-elle. Une question à laquelle je ne peux pas répondre. Puis-je vraiment faire ça à Will qui lui attendra dix ans ? En même temps il ne m'a même pas donné la liberté de le faire…  
- Ce que c'est égoïste !  
- M. Turner est fier ! commenta encore une fois Joke.  
- Joke, la ferme, je vous prie !  
- Je dis seulement qu'il tient à garder l'œil sur ce qui lui revient de droit.  
- « Revient de droit » ? releva Leslie, écoeurée. Si seulement les imbéciles pouvaient se taire, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.  
- Je ne suis pas sa propriété ! renchérit Elizabeth. Si je suis avec lui, c'est de mon propre gré. Et je suis libre de faire ce que je veux.  
- Pas selon les termes de votre mariage, nia Joke comme s'il connaissait quelque chose à l'acte du mariage.  
- Vous croyez que je finirai brûlée dans les flammes de l'enfer ?  
- Ah ! s'exclama Leslie.  
- Non…, hésita Joke. Non, mais vous serez punie.  
- Je ne crois pas. Laissons-là ces questions. »  
Ils approchaient du marché, où les étales couvraient toute la place près du port. Elizabeth se rendit directement chez le marchand de tissu, qui la salua avec une déférence appuyée.  
« Vous me donnerez trois mètres de ce tissu, et cinq de celui-là, demanda Elizabeth en désignant une étoffe de soie vert émeraude et une en coton orange et jaune. Ainsi que cette bourse de cuir, ici. »  
Le marchand approuva aussitôt et commença à découper les morceaux de tissu. Elizabeth et Leslie se détournèrent de l'étale pour observer la place. Joke attendait un peu plus loin. Soudain, ils virent arriver toute une bande d'hommes vêtus de tissus bariolés, le modèle typique du dandy pirate...  
« Oh, oh, lâcha Leslie. »  
Elle avait reconnu Jack – le sosie de Johnny Depp – en un clin d'œil, tant il était ce qu'il était dans le film. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas la possibilité de cette histoire. Ça lui donnait d'affreux maux de tête. Elizabeth s'était crispée. Elle se retourna vers le marchand, pris ses paquets et paya d'une main tremblante. Ce faisant, elle appela Joke.  
« Portez-moi ça et rentrez au manoir.  
- Vous me croyez aveugle peut-être ? Ce pirate est tellement voyant que même un aveugle le reconnaîtrait à l'odeur !  
- Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle « voyant » alors, lança Leslie.  
- Cessez de chipoter !  
- Que faisons-nous ? demanda Elizabeth.  
- Ils nous ont vus, assura Leslie. »  
Alors elle vit Julie, dans sa robe louée au magasin de déguisements, et ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.  
« Vous voyez la fille juste derrière Jack, à côté de l'homme asiatique ?  
- Oui.  
- Elle a l'air d'une fille de joie comme ça, non ?  
- Disons qu'elle a l'air d'une fille qui est avec des pirates depuis un certain temps, à voir la crasse sur ses vêtements.  
- Oui. Eh bien, je la connais.  
- Ah, je suppose qu'il ne faut donc pas se fier aux apparences. Vous la connaissez d'où ?  
- C'est… ma cousine.  
- Oh vraiment ? »  
Elizabeth fronça les sourcils et dévisagea Leslie.  
« Est-ce un complot ?  
- Si c'en est un je n'en suis pas la cause ! se défendit Leslie devant l'accusation. Je jure que je n'ai rien à voir avec la venue de Jack. Et même si ma cousine y est pour quelque chose, je ne pense pas qu'elle y soit à l'origine.  
- Je vous crois, assura Elizabeth. Je n'ai aucune raison de croire que vous soyez mauvaise. »  
Elle s'avança vers Jack, qui retira son chapeau et fit une profonde et extravagante révérence. Leslie en profita pour faire un signe à Julie, qui sourit.  
« Jack, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? fit Elizabeth d'un ton peu amène. Expliquez-vous ou j'appelle la garde ! »


	6. 5 : Un accord d'éternité

Chapitre 5 : c'est ton tour !

Jack haussa les sourcils.

« Allons, Lizzie, est-ce là une façon d'accueillir un vieil ami ? A peine vous me retrouvez que vous me menacez d'appeler la garde…

- Je vous ai demandé ce que vous faisiez ici, Jack. Je n'attendrai pas longtemps.

- Je suis venu vous faire une offre, répondit le pirate en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Une offre dont je préfèrerais discuter à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes…ajouta-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

- Ne l'écoutez pas, madame Turner, intervint Joke. Ce pirate cherche encore à vous embobiner, comme toujours !

- Joke, est-ce que vous êtes là pour me protéger ou pour me donner des ordres ? Le capitaine Sparrow affirme avoir une proposition à me faire, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Je le recevrai donc chez moi, accompagné uniquement par la cousine d'Eliza. Il aura ensuite 5 minutes pour me convaincre d'accepter. Si à la fin du temps imparti, il n'a pas réussi, alors vous serez libre de vous battre avec lui, et de le tuer, si vous y arrivez. Cela convient-il à tout le monde ?

- J'accepte, répondit Joke de mauvaise grâce. Mais si ce pirate fait un seul geste brusque, je considèrerai comme mon devoir de dégainer mon épée et de le tuer.

- C'est l'évidence même, répondit Sparrow en s'inclinant à nouveau. Mlle Martin, suivez-nous, je vous prie. Mr Gibbs, reconduisez l'équipage au Black Pearl, et veillez cette fois à ce qu'aucune mutinerie n'ait lieu. »

Leslie tiqua en entendant le pirate appeler sa cousine Mlle Martin au lieu de Martinez. Celle-ci lui fit cependant signe de ne rien dire.

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard, articula-t-elle en silence. »

La jeune fille acquiesça, tout en songeant qu'elles avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire…

« La Fontaine de Jouvence ? fit Liz d'un ton incrédule. Vous me demandez de quitter ma maison, ma ville, et de partir avec vous poursuivre un mythe ? Décidément, Jack, votre séjour dans l'antre de Davy Jones a achevé de chambouler votre esprit.

- Des mythes ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il s'agit de mythes ? Vous avez vu tellement de choses incroyables ces trois dernières années, Elizabeth ! argumenta Jack. Vous avez vu des hommes transformés en morts-vivants à cause d'une malédiction aztèque. Vous avez vu des pirates qui s'étaient tous plus ou moins métamorphosés en créatures marines. Vous avez vu une sorcière ramenant Barbossa d'entre les morts. Vous avez vu battre un cœur arraché de la poitrine de son propriétaire, vous avez vu un monstre soi-disant légendaire me couler avec mon navire. Vous vous êtes rendue dans l'antre de Davy Jones, d'où vous m'avez ramené avec le Black Pearl. Vous avez vu Tia Dalma se révéler être en réalité la déesse Calypso, vous avez vu votre époux mourir puis revenir à la vie alors qu'on lui avait arraché le cœur. Si quelqu'un vous avait raconté tout ce que nous avions vécu, n'auriez-vous pas dit, incrédule, qu'il s'agissait de mythes et de légendes ?

- Des bêtises, tout ça, grommela Joke dans son coin.

- Mon cher… Joke, c'est bien ça ? Je vous prierai de laisser Mme Turner décider elle-même de ce qu'elle doit faire. Réfléchissez, Lizzie, ajouta-t-il en sentant faiblir la jeune femme. Ces cartes montrent bien le chemin pour accéder à la Fontaine de Jouvence, commes elles ont indiqué le chemin pour venir me chercher et me ramener d'entre les morts. Et imaginez ce qui vous arrivera si vous refusez cette opportunité. William Turner est un homme bien bon, mais c'est un homme. Croyez-vous qu'il voudra toujours de vous, lorsque vous serez vieille et ridée alors qu'il sera jeune et beau ? Supportera-t-il de revenir un jour et d'apprendre que son épouse est morte ? Maintenant, supposez que nous trouvions la Fontaine. Vous aurez la vie éternelle, comme lui. Vous serez toujours jeune et jolie, même dans cent ans. Vous pourrez peut-être un jour trouver le moyen de contrer la malédiction qui vous sépare pendant dix ans…

- Les cinq minutes sont largement écoulées, annonça Joke.

- Très bien, Jack. Je viendrai avec vous à la recherche de cette fameuse Fontaine. Mais je ne resterai pas longtemps sur le Black Pearl. En effet, je suis toujours reine des pirates, et capitaine de l'Empress. Mon navire et mon équipage sont à Tortuga, c'est donc là que nous ferons escale, et c'est là que je changerai de navire. Vous serez assez bon en attendant pour m'offrir votre cabine, et dormir avec l'équipage, n'est-ce pas ? »

Jack ouvrit des yeux interloqués tandis que les deux cousines ricanaient discrètement.

« Elle l'a bien mené en bateau, sur ce coup, murmura Julie.

- Elle est très rusée, quand elle veut, répondit Leslie sur le même ton. Mais toi, tu as beaucoup de choses à me dire ! Je veux que tu me racontes tout ce qui t'est arrivé depuis… tu-sais-quand.

- Oui… Mais avant tout, j'aimerais aller me laver et me changer…

- Pas de problème… Madame Turner ? Ma cousine aimerait se laver et changer de vêtements.

- Mais bien sûr, voyons ! Où donc avais-je la tête ? »

Elle frappa dans ses mains et deux domestiques apparurent.

« Préparez un bain chaud pour Mlle…

- Martin. Julie Martin.

- Un bain chaud pour Mlle Martin, donc, et des vêtements convenables. Eliza, accompagnez donc votre cousine, vous en mourez d'envie ! »

Avec un sourire ravi, Leslie s'empressa d'obéir. Julie ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en placer une.

« Allez, dis-moi, je veux tout savoir. C'est qui ce Joke ? Depuis quand tu t'appelles Eliza ? Caly… _quelqu'un_ m'a dit que tu avais été agressée par une foule en colère à cause de tes vêtements, et qu'Elizabeth t'avait sauvée…

- Très bien, alors, une question après l'autre. Joke, c'est un capitaine, sans doute de piraterie, que Will a envoyé à sa femme pour la protéger de Jack. Voilà la version officieuse. La version officielle, Joke est un capitaine que Will a envoyé à sa femme pour la protéger durant son absence. Il se trouve que quand j'ai annoncé mon prénom, tout le monde a cru qu'il s'agissait d'un diminuitif pour Elizabeth. Pour nous différencier, la vraie Elizabeth a pris l'habitude de m'appeler Eliza. Et oui, en effet, j'ai été agressée par une foule en colère quand je suis arrivée à Port-Royal habillée comme une pirate. Toi et tes idées géniales ! »

Leslie fit donc à sa cousine le récit de tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Celle-ci n'en revenait pas.

« Waouh. Eh ben, tu en as vécu des choses ! lança-t-elle depuis son bain. Tu joues les lectrices, en échange tu apprends l'escrime, et tu vas apprendre à lire à ce charmant jeune homme…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, fleur bleue ! Il n'y a rien, _rien_, l'adolescente insista sur le mot, entre moi et Joke. Il se pourrait qu'il devienne un ami, mais pas ce que tu sous-entends. En plus, je le trouve terriblement _agaçant_. Et toi, alors ? Raconte-moi tout, et pour commencer, qui t'a dit que la foule m'avait agressée…

- Tu ne vas pas me croire, prévint Julie en grimaçant.

- Tiens donc ? Tu sais, je suis prête à croire pas mal de choses, depuis quelque temps…

- Très bien… C'est Calypso.

- Caly… Tu veux dire la Calypso du film, la Tia Dalma géante ?

- Oui, à part qu'elle avait sa forme de Tia normale. Je l'ai rencontrée sur une île bien familière : des cocotiers et des bouteilles de rhum calcinés, ça ne te dit rien ?

- Qu'est-ce que… NON ! _L'île de Jack ?_

- L'île de Jack. Me demandant ironiquement s'il n'allait pas débarquer pour m'aider, j'entends Calypso qui me répond. Et juste après, ou presque, elle me sort qu'elle a une mission pour nous… »

L'adolescente déballa tout ce que la déesse lui avait dit sur Lizzie, Jack et William. Sa cousine secoua la tête, effarée.

« Je rêve. Je t'en prie, dis-moi que je rêve… »

Julie secoua la tête, navrée.

« J'ai bien peur que non. On est censées réunir Jack Sparrow et Elizabeth Turner pour pouvoir repartir dans notre époque. Et moi j'ai eu droit au sauvetage du siècle… »

_Flash-Back_ _L'adolescente se débattait pour ne pas couler, entraînée vers le fond par sa lourde robe. Non seulement elle était dans une mauvaise posture, mais pas de Black Pearl à l'horizon. Ça allait drôlement arranger les plans de cette pseudo-déesse si elle mourait noyée avant même d'avoir rencontré Jack ! Finalement, elle aperçut un navire se profiler à l'horizon… Plissant les yeux, elle tenta de le distinguer. Elle s'efforça de nager jusqu'au Pearl - en espérant que c'était lui… - mais avant d'avoir pu appeler au secours, elle se sentit définitivement entraînée par le poids de sa robe… Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était sous l'eau, essayant désespérément de se débarrasser de ses vêtements… Mais elle sombra dans l'inconscience avant d'avoir pu défaire sa robe._ _Elle s'éveilla brusquement lorsque quelqu'un se mit à la gifler frénétiquement._ _« Bon, apparemment les gifles ne marchent pas, fit une voix qu'elle identifia comme celle de Jack. On va essayer une méthode un peu… plus douce._ _- Vous pouvez pas vous empêcher d'embrasser toutes les jolies filles que vous voyez ?_ _- Mr Gibbs, occupe-toi de tes affaires. »_ _Julie attendit, pensant qu'un baiser de Jack ne devait pas être désagréable… jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente sur son visage une odeur de rhum et de dents gâtées. Elle ouvrit aussitôt les yeux._ _« Si vous approchez encore d'un centimètre, capitaine, je vous jure que je vous mets une baffe dont vous vous souviendrez. »_ _Jack se recula brusquement sous les ricanements de l'équipage._ _« Une fille de caractère, j'apprécie… Puis-je savoir votre nom, mademoiselle ?_ _- Je m'appelle Julie…Julie Martin. Et j'aimerais que vous m'emmeniez à Port-Royal._ _- Rien que ça ! Nous suivons le cap opposé à Port-Royal, ma belle. Il vous faudra donc attendre une escale pour trouver un autre navire…qui vous conduira où vous le voudrez. Cela dit, je peux peut-être vous apporter… une autre forme de satisfaction… »_ _Outrée, l'adolescente lui mit une gifle._ _« Vous ne pourrez pas dire que vous ne l'avez pas méritée ! »_ _Fin du flash-back_ Leslie était pliée de rire. « Il est vraiment comme dans les films ! - Oui… avec l'haleine et les dents pourries ! C'est gerbant… - Ah, au fait, je t'ai pas dit, j'apprends la valse et l'escrime ! La valse pour un bal auquel Elizabeth doit se rendre bientôt, on ne pourra partir qu'après ça… » Les deux cousines passèrent ainsi des heures à discuter pendant que Julie se lavait et s'habillait convenablement. « Tu crois que ce Joke accepterait de me donner des cours à moi aussi ? - De quoi ? De valse ou d'escrime ? - Les deux, en fait… - Je suis sûr qu'il sera d'accord, si tu lui demandes… » 


	7. 6 : Imprévus au bal

Chapitre 6 : Imprévus au bal

Parées grâce à la générosité d'Elizabeth, qui se prenait au jeu d'avoir des invitées chez elle, Julie et Leslie entraient à sa suite dans la grande salle de réception. Les pirates s'étaient retirés dans les montagnes, laissant les deux adolescentes au soin de la Reine des pirates. Elles furent toutes accueillies, suivies comme leur ombre de Joke, par le propriétaire de la demeure, un obscur responsable politique de la région. Trapu, le nez pointu comme un aigle, il déplut fortement aux trois jeunes femmes, qui le saluèrent avec l'hypocrisie polie habituelle – celle qui traverse les siècles.

Elles traversèrent la piste de danse encore vide pour aller prendre place dans des fauteuils ombragés dans un coin. Il leur déplaisait à toutes de participer à ce bal – sauf peut-être à Julie qui s'amusait de l'expérience – mais le regard sévère de Joke leur imposait le silence quant à leur morosité. Un flot de nobles et de bourgeois parvenus s'élançait dans la salle, réchauffant l'atmosphère par leur babillage incessant. Julie et Leslie échangèrent un regard affligé. Depuis qu'elles avaient réussi à réunir Jack et Elizabeth, leur principale attente était d'en finir avec toute cette folie. Il faudrait d'abord passer par _ça._ Et par tant d'autres choses.

« Regardez, le jeune homme, là-bas, lança Elizabeth dans un élan discret. »

Les deux cousines suivirent son regard et tombèrent sur un grand échalas affublé d'une perruque blanche d'où s'échappait des volutes de poudre blanche, une mouche au-dessus de la lèvre. Elles éclatèrent de rire.

« Vous ne le trouvez pas séduisant ? demanda Elizabeth, visiblement surprise. »

Elles froncèrent les sourcils, pensant que la pirate se fichait d'elles.

« Vous voulez dire que c'est votre _genre_ ? s'enquit Julie, ne trouvant pas d'expression d'époque.

- Mon genre ? Comment ça ? S'il me plaît ? Sans doute, mais il est assez jeune. »

Leslie pouffa.

« Pour être franche avec vous, il est ridicule. Perruques et mouches, c'est tellement… bouffonesque.

- Oui, nous préférons les hommes… du peuple, appuya Julie avec conviction.

- Ah oui ? fit Leslie sur un ton éloquent à l'égard de sa cousine. Je vois. »

Elizabeth haussa les épaules, posant les mains sur son ventre. Intervint Joke, qui s'ennuyait et se sentait d'agacer sa Maîtresse.

« Madame Turner, j'aimerais que vous alliez danser. Si vous restez ainsi assise je crains…

- Oui, oui, je sais ! s'énerva Elizabeth. Que je ne passe pour une fauteuse de trouble… Vous êtes horripilant quand vous vous y mettez, capitaine. Puisque vous êtes là, invitez-moi.

- Pas moi, madame, on se poserait des questions.

- Ah ! Des questions ! Mais voyons comment pourrait-on penser que je trompe mon mari avec _vous _!

- Avec moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

- Quatre joues ? proposa Leslie.

- La petite potiche va fermer gentiment ses mâchoires !

- Que c'est charmant, grinça l'intéressée. »

Un homme d'âge mûr s'approcha d'elles, aussi Leslie ravala ses injures. Elizabeth se leva, salua de la tête et sourit. La parfaite représentante du gouverneur.

« Je suis ravi de vous voir en forme, madame Turner.

- Moi de même, monsieur Smith. Comment va madame Smith ?

- Elle se porte le mieux du monde, mais elle est en voyage chez sa sœur en ce moment, ce qui explique son absence ce soir. »

_La veinarde_, fut la pensée commune à quelques nuances de langage près d'Elizabeth et ses hôtes.

« J'ose espérer que son voyage lui apportera satisfaction.

- Me présenterez-vous vos amies ?

- Bien entendu. Voici Mlle Julie Martin, et sa cousine de par leurs pères, Elizabeth Martin. »

Le maquillage de Leslie la rendait assez différente de la jeune pirate presque lapidée, aussi Smith n'y rapporta pas son attention. Tout ce qui l'intéressait se révéla dans cette unique demande :

« Voulez-vous danser ? »

Leslie mima un haut-le-cœur et sa cousine étouffa un rire tandis qu'Elizabeth acceptait. Smith ne la lâcha pas de la soirée, et les deux adolescentes refusèrent toutes les invitations. Vers onze heures, alors qu'elles bâillaient comme des bienheureuses, le bâtiment fut secoué de toutes parts. Elles se levèrent, lançant des regards méprisants aux femmes qui hurlaient. Pour ajouter au dramatique de la chose, un garde dépenaillé muni d'une torche déboula dans la maison, et, dans le silence qui suivit son apparition, hurla :

« Nous sommes attaqués ! »

Ce fut le chaos. Tout le monde commença à courir vers l'extérieur sans attendre de connaître d'où l'attaque venait. Aussi ils pouvaient tout aussi bien se précipiter dans la gueule du loup.

« Ils peuvent pas attendre pour foutre la merde ? lança Leslie dans un langage châtié.

- Apparemment non, répondit Joke. J'espère que ce n'est pas cet idiot de Jack qui fait des siennes.

- J'espère oui. Où est Elizabeth ? »

Joke eut l'air paniqué.

« Là, Smith l'entraîne.

- Quel porc !

- Vers où ? demanda Julie qui ne la voyait pas.

- Vers une autre pièce. »

Ils s'élancèrent tous les trois à leur suite. Ils surprirent Elizabeth giflant Smith et lui crachant au visage. Joke sortit son poignard et le mit sous la gorge du nobliau, qui fit sur lui tant il eut peur.

« Ça va, Joke, je maîtrise la situation, gronda Elizabeth. Monsieur Smith, je crains que vous ayez perdu toute estime à mon regard. Et je ferai en sorte qu'on sache que vous avez une attitude des plus déplorables. En particulier votre femme.

- Vous ne feriez pas cela ! s'exclama Smith, blanc de haine.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Après tout, vous m'avez outragée. »

Cessant de s'intéresser à lui, elle s'en détourna et sourit à Julie et Leslie, qui observaient la scène avec une certaine inquiétude.

« Allons voir ce qui se passe dehors, mesdemoiselles. »

Joke assomma Smith qui s'écroula avec fracas.

« On sort par derrière ! Si nous sommes attaqués, autant ne prendre aucun risque. »

On reconnaissait bien le sauve-qui-peut pratique des pirates. Mais à peine furent-ils revenus dans le hall que les danseurs y rentrèrent de nouveau, toujours hurlant avec une grande originalité, et fermant les portes à double tour. Elizabeth se présenta au premier venu et lui demanda qui était l'auteur de l'attaque.

« Des pirates, Madame.

- Quels pirates ?

- Des anglais, sans aucun doute possible. Ils sont organisés. Ils brûlent tout.

- Mais s'ils brûlent tout, qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ici ? s'écria Julie.

- Oui, nous devons sortir.

- Mais ils nous tueront !

- Vous valez cher, ils vous garderont ! assura Leslie avec un sourire inquiétant.

- Qu'est-ce…

- Sortons maintenant. Les nobles apprennent bien à se battre, ou ne savent-ils que danser ? demanda Julie. Non mais vraiment !

Ceux qui étaient à portée de voix firent mine de ne pas entendre, mais Elizabeth se dirigea avec détermination dehors. Evidemment. Elle ne craignait rien. Qui osait porter la main sur le roi des Pirates, à l'écart d'une véritable bataille navale, avait le droit à un châtiment typique. Le Kraken était une fée enchanteresse à côté.

Un murmure de stupéfaction courut sur son passage, mais elle repoussa brutalement ceux qui l'empêchait d'ouvrir la porte. Les battants bougèrent, les pirates voulurent s'élancer, et l'aperçurent, qui brandissait la médaille la distinguant comme Reine des Pirates. L'effet fut immédiat et époustouflant. Les pirates stoppèrent d'un seul coup, se concertèrent rapidement du regard, et partirent sans demander leur reste. Les hommes qui se trouvaient à quelques pas derrière Elizabeth se félicitèrent mutuellement de leur succès. Elizabeth rangea son médaillon avec précaution, dans un endroit où personne ne pouvait le trouver. Puis elle affecta un air choqué et retourna à l'intérieur chercher ses hôtes.

Quand elles rentrèrent à la maison du gouverneur, quelques lumières brillaient encore, les servantes ayant été réveillées par le fracas, sans doute. La raison était toute autre. En effet, dans le salon, Jack attendait, nonchalamment avachi dans un fauteuil d'époque, un verre de bourbon tournant dans sa main droite.

- Jack ! s'écria Elizabeth. Seriez-vous suicidaire ? Allumer les lumières, à quoi est-ce que ça rime ?

- Il va tout saloper en plus, murmura Leslie à l'oreille de Julie, qui acquiesça avec une grimace.

- Elizabeth, Elizabeth, ma chère. Que craint le célèbre capitaine Jack Sparrow ? A vrai dire quand j'ai vu débarquer au loin nos chers amis anglais… Je dis « nos », vous comprenez, je vous inclus…

- Oui, soit.

- Je me suis dit que vous ne pourriez résister à l'envie d'étaler votre pouvoir. Celui que vous me devez.

- C'est mesquin comme attitude.

- C'est piratesque, contesta Leslie.

- La petite Eliza est perspicace. Je me suis donc dit que je pourrais faire valoir votre générosité et votre conscience…

- Si vous en veniez au but, Jack, interrompit Elizabeth.

- Pour que nous partions tout de suite. Mes hommes s'ennuient.

- Si je comprends bien, vous me demandez maintenant gentiment mon avis, ou vous m'emmenez de force ? »

Maintenant que Jack avait Elizabeth sous la main, grâce à Julie, il ne comptait plus la laisser filer. Après tout, jouer un petit tour à son ami capitaine du _Hollandais Volant_ était tout à fait de son goût.

« Il peut toujours essayer !

- Joke, tu es tellement romanesque, soupira Jack. Le chien-chien fidèle à son maî-maître qui lui obéit au doigt et à l'œil. Elizabeth est assez grande pour décider ce qu'elle veut faire. Tout le monde est de cet avis. Sauf toi.

- Très bien, nous partons.

- Maintenant ? demandèrent Joke et les cousines en chœur.

- Oui maintenant. Je veux me rendre sur la tombe de mon père, à la campagne, et me reposer l'âme.

- Rien que ça, murmura Leslie, sarcastique. »

Elizabeth appela une servante qui descendit les yeux gonflés de sommeil, la chemise de nuit en désordre. Jack se dissimula dans les rideaux.

« Je souhaite partir en voyage. Joke sera mon garde, pas besoin de plus d'escorte.

- Cette nuit, Madame ? Mais vous n'avez rien préparé ! Qu'est-ce qui vous presse tant !

- Vos questions, Anne.

- Pardon, Madame.

- Vous ferez dire en ville que j'ai quitté la ville de nuit pour éviter le marché du matin et les colporteurs.

- Bien Madame. Combien de temps serez-vous absente ?

- Je ne sais. Feu mon père sera un baume apaisant et reposant.

- Mr Turner n'aimerait pas vous voir partir dans votre état.

- Il n'est pas ici.

- Oui, Madame.

- Vous pouvez aller vous recoucher, Anne. »

La servante, hochant la tête, remonta en marmonnant dans sa moustache. Jack applaudit, faisant cliqueter ses bagues.

« Je rêve ou ça sent le paprika ? murmura Julie à l'adresse de Leslie.

- Celui dans le deuxième épisode ?

- Pouah !

- Bravo, Elizabeth, quel numéro d'autorité. Pouvons-nous partir, à présent ?

- Pas avant que je me sois changée, ainsi que mes amies, voyez-vous.

- Vous savez, se changer, fit Julie devant l'air ahuri de Jack.

- Oui, enlever des vêtements pour en mettre de propres. Vous devriez essayer, un jour, approuva Leslie. »

Elles s'éclipsèrent, laissant Jack et Joke ensemble. Quand elles descendirent en tenues de voyage, et armées, ce fut pour les voir en garde en face l'un de l'autre.

« En route ! ordonna Elizabeth sans détour, et les deux hommes rangèrent leurs rapières, sachant bien qu'ils auraient l'occasion de faire ça plus tard. »


	8. 7 : Hommes du peuple

Chapitre 7 : Hommes du peuple

Le groupe embarqua donc en plein milieu de la nuit, Joke et Jack ne cessant de se disputer à voix basse, au grand agacement d'Elizabeth, qui finit par leur intimer l'ordre de la boucler.

« Excusez-moi, Madame Turner, mais ce pirate est tellement arrogant que si je le laisse avoir le dernier mot, sa tête enflera tellement qu'elle explosera, et ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quand je disais chien-chien à sa maîtresse, je crois que j'étais loin de la vérité, ironisa Jack. Mon pauvre vieux, tu es pitoyable. Ce sont aux hommes de commander aux femmes, et non l'inverse…

- Cette conversation est vraiment passionnante, répliqua Elizabeth d'une voix charriant des glaçons. Néanmoins, si vous ne voulez pas que la garde ne rapplique, alertée par le bruit que vous faites, je vous conseille de vous taire ! _Tous les deux !_ »

Les deux capitaines s'affrontèrent du regard, puis Joke finit par se détourner avec une exclamation dédaigneuse. Elizabeth et les cousines fusillaient Jack du regard.

« Bien, si nous montions à bord ? proposa-t-il avec insolence. »

Le lendemain matin, de bonne heure, le pirate eut la surprise de voir Elizabeth se précipiter vers le bastingage pour y vomir tripes et boyaux, suivie de près par Joke. _Etrange_, songea-t-il, _je ne me souviens pas qu'elle ait le mal de mer, d'habitude…_ Intrigué, il décida de s'approcher pour en avoir le cœur net.

« Alors, mon ange, vous êtes malade ? Pourtant la mer est calme, et je ne me souviens pas vous avoir déjà vue malade à bord de mon navire, bien que vous l'ayez souvent fréquenté…

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires, Sparrow, cracha Joke.

- Laissez, il essaie de vous provoquer. Ignorez-le, c'est ce que vous avez de mieux à faire, conseilla Lizzie avant de se pencher à nouveau par-dessus le bastingage.

- Seriez-vous malade, trésor ?

- Vos sentiments pour moi ne vous autorisent pas à vous enquérir de ma santé, Jack.

- Mes sentiments pour vous ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Ah, attendez… vous faites allusion à ce baiser que vous m'avez volé, je suppose ? Etant donné l'ardeur que vous y avez mise, je dirais que c'est vous qui avez des sentiments pour moi, et non l'inverse. »

La jeune femme le gifla.

« Je suis pas sûr de l'avoir méritée, celle-là… marmonna-t-il.

- Si j'avais des sentiments pour vous, comme vous dites, vous croyez vraiment que je serais mariée à Will, et que j'attendrais son enfant ?

- Madame Turner ! »

Trop tard, la révélation avait été faite. Jack cligna des yeux sous le choc. Enceinte. Elizabeth était enceinte… La jeune femme plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche.

« Oh, fit-il d'une voix atone. Je vois. Dans ce cas, mes félicitations…

- Si vous le répétez à qui que ce soit, menaça-t-elle, je vous jure…

- Que vous autoriserez ce gamin qui se dit capitaine à me découper en tranches, je sais. Ne vous en faites pas, Lizzie, je serai une tombe. »

Les deux cousines avaient, de loin, assisté à l'échange et se retenaient à grand-peine d'éclater de rire. Elles ne pouvaient cependant s'empêcher d'arborer un sourire amusé, tout en sachant qu'Elizabeth en serait encore plus irritée.

« On peut savoir ce qui vous amuse, toutes les deux ? demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elles s'approchaient.

- Oh, rien, mentit Leslie. Rien du tout.

- C'est juste que… vos disputes avec le capitaine Sparrow…

- Oui, eh bien ?

- On dirait des chamailles de vieux couple, acheva Julie.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vos disputes avec le capitaine…

- Oui, j'ai bien compris ! Ce que je veux savoir, c'est de quel droit vous suggérez que moi et Jack…

- Vous l'avez embrassé, rappela l'adolescente.

- Pour le livrer au Kraken et sauver Will et l'équipage !

- Bien sûr, Votre Altesse. Veuillez nous excuser, rattrapa Leslie. Nous n'évoquerons plus ce sujet en votre présence. »

Julie dévisageait sa cousine avec incrédulité. Elle qui avait l'habitude de dire ce qu'elle pensait quand elle le pensait, venait de se montrer aussi hypocrite que possible. Tandis que la jeune femme s'éloignait, elle demanda :

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?

- Tu veux qu'on retourne dans notre monde, oui ou non ?

- Oui, mais…

- Et pour ça, il faut que Calypso nous y renvoie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, admit-elle, mais…

- Et pour faire ça, il faut qu'on réunisse Elizabeth et Jack ?

- Oui, mais…

- Donc, il ne faut pas les brusquer, ce serait le meilleur moyen qu'elle se braque, et là on serait dans la… tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Oui, je vois. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses faire preuve d'hypocrisie un jour…

- Je sais très bien faire preuve d'hypocrisie quand le besoin s'en fait ressentir. Et puis disons que je me moquais plutôt d'elle. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre. »

Les matelots commençaient à sortir sur le pont. Julie s'éclaira en apercevant Thânh.

« Viens, Leslie, je vais te présenter quelqu'un.

- Quelqu'un ? Qui donc ?

- Tu verras, fit-elle en l'entraînant. Mr Trinh !

- Bonjour, mademoiselle Martin, répondit-il en se retournant. Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle en souriant. Je vous présente ma cousine, Leslie Martin. Leslie, voici Thânh Trinh.

- Enchanté, mademoiselle. "Leslie"… un diminutif pour Elizabeth ?

- Non, c'est ce que tout le monde croit, mais je m'appelle vraiment Leslie. Ravie de vous connaître, Mr Trinh. Vous êtes asiatique, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je crois que c'est assez évident, s'amusa-t-il. »

Leslie eut bien envie de lui faire ravaler son sarcasme mais elle se retint.

« Je viens d'une province à côté de Singapour. Excusez-moi, mais je dois aller faire mon travail. Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, mademoiselle.

- Merci.

- Mlle Martin, fit-il en embrassant délicatement la main de Julie.

- Au revoir, Mr Trinh, et à bientôt, j'espère. »

Leslie nota que sa cousine avait rougi. Elle roula des yeux.

« Les hommes du peuple, hmm ?

- Pardon ?

- C'est bien ce que tu as dit à Elizabeth, non ?

- Oui…

- Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait anguille sous roche avec un pirate…

- C'est ridicule ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui !

- Non, bien sûr.

- Je te jure ! D'accord, j'admets qu'il est beau… pourquoi tu grimaces ?

- Tu le trouves beau, toi ?

- Oui, toi tu n'as pas de goût… il est beau, gentil et galant, mais… je le connais à peine !

- C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé comme argument ? Moi je te dis que tu es amoureuse, Julie, ou que tu le seras bientôt ! »

Secouant la tête avec exaspération, Leslie s'éloigna, préférant laisser sa cousine réfléchir à ce qu'elle lui avait dit.


	9. 8 : Disputes en tout genre

Chapitre 8 :

Elizabeth contemplait la large étendue de l'océan avec un sentiment de vide immense. Depuis son départ, malgré l'excitation suscitée par l'aventure, elle ne cessait de regretter de plus en plus son manoir et son quotidien douillet. Mais elle s'inquiétait surtout de sa folie de vouloir partir alors qu'elle attendait l'enfant de Will. Elle regarda derrière elle, de peur que Joke ne surgisse en disant :

« Je vous l'avais bien dit ! »

…parce qu'il l'avait prévenue que c'était une mauvaise idée. Elle se rabroua intérieurement. C'était la seule façon qu'elle avait de pouvoir attendre son aimé pour l'éternité qu'il avait à passer sur son foutu navire. Le cours de ses pensées s'interrompit à l'arrivée pestilentielle de Jack à ses côtés. Elle fronça le nez.

« Jack, vous m'indisposez.

- Vous me faites de la peine Elizabeth.

- Je vous… Quoi ?

- Oui, vous étiez tellement… fraîche et joyeuse !

- Oh non mais vraiment, vous vous prenez pour qui !

- Vous êtes une demoiselle en détresse. Tout ça à cause d'un eunuque qui par je ne sais quel moyen a réussi à vous… »

Elle lui mit un coup de poing en plein de la mâchoire, et curieusement, cela lui fit un bien fou. Elle eut un grand éclat de rire en observant Jack qui était tombé à la renverse. Il se massait le menton avec une expression de profonde perplexité.

« Dites-moi mon ange, est-ce que vous m'avez frappé ou bien ai-je juste rêvé que vous l'aviez fait ?

- Ne vous avisez plus de m'insulter. Ni Will. Je l'aime. »

A ces mots, Jack se remit sur pieds.

« C'est bien plus grave que je ne le croyais, diagnostiqua-t-il avec attendrissement.

- Vous n'avez pas trop mal ?

- Non, merci.

- Quel dommage, grinça la pirate.

- Elizabeth, comment pouvez-vous aimer ce petit… petit… (Il serrait son pouce et son index de plus en plus.)

- Arrêtez ça immédiatement !

- Oh. D'accord. Seulement si vous m'expliquiez ce qui peut vous plaire dans un mari si constamment éloigné de vous. Ça rend la chose encore plus difficile.

- Jack, je crois qu'il est heureux pour vous que nous nous rendions à Tortuga. Vous pourrez cesser de traîner derrière vous cette… frustration. »

Il lui répondit par un sourire grimaçant en jouant avec ses bagues pour se donner une contenance.

« En parlant de voyage. Etant donné que notre… destination n'est autre que la Fontaine de Jouvence, et que celle-ci ne se trouve pas facilement, je requiers votre venue pour étudier les cartes.

- Vous avez mis tout ce temps pour me demander ça ? »

Elle descendit aussitôt dans sa cabine. Jack se frotta les mains, songeur.

« C'est ça la solution pour la faire descendre ? Qui l'eût crû, vraiment… »

Joke eut un soupir à fendre l'âme en déviant de nouveau l'épée que Julie tenait.

« Vous faites exprès de ne pas faire attention ? »

Elle rougit de colère, tandis que Leslie suivait son regard vers Thânh, qui reprisait une voile. Haussant les épaules, elle se replongea dans son livre.

« Je fais attention, capitaine. Est-ce que vous auriez l'obligeance d'avoir un soupçon de compassion pour l'idiote que je suis ? lança Julie, furax. »

Elle rejeta son épée et croisa les bras.

« J'en ai assez pour aujourd'hui, vous me tapez sur le système.

- Tant mieux ! Eliza, c'est à vous. »

Leslie obtempéra et passa son livre à sa cousine, puis alla chercher l'épée qu'on lui avait offerte. Mais Julie dédaigna le livre – chose absurde en soi – et alla s'accroupir devant Thânh en demandant gentiment :

« Pourrais-je vous aider ? »

Leslie éclata de rire, ce qui désorienta Joke, et elle lui mit son épée sous la gorge.

« Tiens, c'est la première fois, observa-t-elle, un peu surprise.

- Vous m'avez déconcentré !

- Ouais, et depuis quand c'est interdit ? Ce n'était même pas intentionné !

- Retirez ça tout de suite de sous mon menton ! Je ne voudrais pas que vous fassiez un geste.. maladroit. »

Elle enleva l'arme et la rangea sans un fourreau à sa ceinture.

« Monsieur est servi.

- Ce n'est pas fini !

- Ah non ? »

Et ils recommencèrent la leçon tandis que Julie, ravie, recousait une voile à côté de Thânh.

« Là, vous voyez, c'est par ici que nous devrons passer, fit Elizabeth. »

Elle tourna la tête en sentant quelque chose lui effleurer les cheveux. C'était le nez de Jack.

« Vous cherchez vraiment les embêtements, capitaine.

- Je me demandais ce qui empestait comme ça.

- Empestait ? Bref. Regardez plutôt.

- J'ai déjà vu la route que vous voulez nous faire emprunter. C'est d'une idiotie propre et nette.

- Soyez clair !

- Là, en passant par le Sud, vous nous offrez la cible aux dizaines de navires pirates qui y pullulent.

- Nous sommes pirates, aussi, Jack !

- Toujours éviter les ennuis, c'est la devise, n'oubliez pas !

- Soit. Par où passer alors ?

- Par le Sud. »

Elizabeth serra les poings pour réprimer une soudaine impulsion.

« Je m'explique.

- Il serait temps.

- Nous fonçons direct vers le Sud, ainsi nous évitons les pirates, parce que les pirates ne descendent jamais directement vers le Sud voyez-vous.

- C'est encore plus absurde que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

- Je suis pirate depuis plus longtemps que vous, mon ange, respectez vos aînés. Une fois que nous aurons atteint le point que nous voulons, nous pourrons commencer la quête.

- Sachant que le point que vous décrivez n'est pas sur notre carte, puisqu'il faut que nous nous égarions.

- C'est ça, admit-il. »

Ils se penchèrent sur l'autre carte, celle qui mènerait jusqu'à la Fontaine.

« C'est d'une facilité enfantine, badina Jack.

- Contentez-vous de diriger le navire. Je décide ce qui est simple ou ce qui ne l'est pas, Jack.

- Je vous reconnais bien là, mon ange !

- Et cessez, au nom de tous les monstres qui peuplent les océans, cessez de m'appeler ainsi !

- Tortuga en vue ! hurla la vigie.

Jack s'éclipsa avec un sourire.

Ils accostèrent à la nuit, et toute la bande de pirates, hormis Thânh, Elizabeth et Joke, se ruèrent sur la terre ferme et disparurent en un clin d'œil. Ce fut à la stupéfaction générale que Jack sortit de sa cabine au moment où on pensait qu'il était sans doute le premier à courir vers les auberges.

« Jack, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? demanda Leslie.

- Notre mission, fit-il, et son haleine exhala le rhum à trois mètres à la ronde. Notre mission, hip, et d'abord… »

Il trébucha dangereusement vers la passerelle. Personne ne fit un mouvement pour le retenir. Il s'affala de tout son long.

« Nous savons tous ici que vous n'êtes pas facilement saoul, remarqua Julie. »

Le pirate agita un doigt vers elle.

« Vous savez que me rendre ridicule n'est pas pour votre bien, missy.

- Puisque vous êtes là, vous allez m'accompagner jusqu'à la baie où l'Empress doit se trouver. »

A ce moment-là, Julie et Leslie eurent l'impression que c'était ce que Jack voulait faire depuis le début. Même s'il renâcla à l'idée.

« Vous m'avez vous-même dit qu'il fallait que je me détende !

- Vous vous détendrez en agissant avec diplomatie et politesse avec mon équipage. Joke, vous m'accompagnez également. Mesdemoiselles, je vous prie de rester sur le navire, si vous (elle s'adressa à Thânh) voulez bien veiller sur elles. L'île n'est pas ce qu'on appelle un havre de sûreté.

- Bien sûr, répondit l'adolescent.

- Joke, Jack, suivez-moi. »

Et ils partirent tous les deux à sa suite comme des toutous obéissants.

« C'est pathétique, fit Leslie.

- C'est ce que nous voulons, trancha Julie.

- Ouais. »

Puis ils allèrent chercher un jeu de dés, et les deux filles entreprirent d'apprendre quelques jeux de leur époque au pirate du 18ème.


	10. 9 : Où l'on retrouve

Chapitre 9 : Où l'on retrouve de vieilles connaissances…

Lorsque Tai Huang, de garde sur le pont de l'_Empress_, vit arriver son capitaine, il crut tout d'abord à une hallucination. Cependant, il se ressaisit vite et alla à sa rencontre.

« Capitaine Turner ! Bienvenue sur votre navire. Capitaine Sparrow, monsieur, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Jack et Joke.

- Bonjour, Mr Huang. Rien à signaler ?

- Rien, capitaine. La plupart des hommes sont dans les tavernes à cette heure-ci. Ils ont cependant l'ordre d'être sur le navire à l'aube. Et nous faisons des gardes à tour de rôle.

- Très bien. Les vacances sont terminées, Mr Huang. Dès l'aube, nous prenons la mer. Ah, j'oubliais, je vous présente le capitaine Joke, qui nous accompagnera. Nous serons d'ailleurs escortés par le _Black Pearl_, d'où la présence du capitaine Sparrow.

- Oui, capitaine. J'oubliais, nous avons engagé une nouvelle recrue, une jeune femme, qui doit avoir votre âge. Anamaria ! Viens saluer le capitaine ! »

En entendant le nom, Jack blêmit et se cacha derrière Elizabeth. Sa dernière rencontre avec la jeune femme noire s'était assez mal terminée, et il ne tenait pas à se faire tuer.

Quand elle sortit de la cabine d'un pas vif, le pirate se ratatina encore plus.

« Miss Swann ?

- Capitaine Turner, désormais. Je suis ravie de vous revoir, Anamaria, en particulier dans mon équipage.

- Et qui voilà, fit la pirate en rétrécissant les yeux, Jack Sparrow ! Nous avons une discussion à terminer, il me semble… Tu as, une fois de plus, couché avec moi pour me voler mon bâtiment !

- Nécessité fait loi, ma belle. Tes charmes ne manquent pas d'attrait, néanmoins, je n'avais guère le temps de m'y intéresser, il me fallait récupérer le _Black Pearl_…

- Et maintenant que c'est chose faite, tu vas me rendre mon navire ?

- Je suis au regret de t'annoncer qu'il a été coulé par la Compagnie des Indes…

- Anamaria, intervint Liz avec fermeté, je sais que vous devez en vouloir à Jack, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser le tuer. J'ai besoin de lui pour un objet que je recherche, et il est le seul à pouvoir m'y amener.

- Quand vous l'aurez trouvé, je pourrai sans doute…

- Je puis vous assurer que ce geste inspirerait la plus grande sympathie à plusieurs personnes. Je vous répondrai à ce moment-là, si vous voulez toujours le tuer. »

Cette réponse ne sembla pas satisfaire la pirate. Rapide comme l'éclair, elle dégaina son épée et la pointa en direction du ventre de la jeune femme. Trois « Non ! » retentirent en chœur : ceux de Joke, de Huang et de Jack. Celui-ci fut le premier à s'interposer. Dégainant à son tour, il en menaça Ana.

« Ose seulement essayer, Anamaria, et tu es morte.

- Le capitaine Turner a été élue reine des pirates, renchérit Huang nerveusement, aussi…

- Merci, je sais que je ne peux pas la tuer. En revanche, le bébé qu'elle porte…

- Comment savez-vous que… ?

- Votre ventre s'arrondit, Lizzie, lança Jack, votre état devient visible. Je suppose qu'en outre, vous les femmes, vous sentez ces choses-là. »

Tai Huang semblait tomber des nues.

« Vous êtes enceinte, capitaine ?

- Pas un mot là-dessus au reste de l'équipage, menaça Liz. Est-ce bien… »

Elle s'interrompit et porta sa main à son front.

« Tout va bien, madame ? s'enquit Joke.

- Oui, je… j'ai simplement eu un vertige.

- Vous vous fatiguez trop, ce n'est pas raisonnable dans votre état, fit-il d'un ton réprobateur. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de faire ce voyage. Allons, oubliez cette folie, et rentrons à Port-Royal. »

Les yeux de la jeune femme devinrent noirs, et elle poussa un soupir excédé. Négligeant l'épée d'Ana, elle se tourna vers son garde du corps et déclara :

« On va mettre les choses au clair, Joke, d'accord ? Pour autant que je sache, Will vous a envoyé pour être mon garde du corps. Cela fait de vous un domestique ! Un domestique d'un genre particulier, je vous l'accorde, mais néanmoins un domestique ! Je vous ai laissé la liberté de donner votre opinion. Toujours. Mais ça ne vous autorise pas à me donner des ordres. Mon époux sait pertinemment que je suis capitaine de l'_Empress_, seigneur et reine des pirates. Il ne m'a pas demandé de renoncer à mes responsabilités. Et je doute qu'il s'attende à ce que je reste chez moi pendant dix ans à jouer à élever notre enfant. Si je vous entends encore une fois, une seule fois, me dicter ma conduite, je vous assure que vous me le paierez cher. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui, madame, répondit-il docilement. »

Voyant Jack ouvrir la bouche, elle ajouta :

« C'est valable pour vous aussi, Jack. En fait, c'est valable pour tout le monde sur ce navire. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui, capitaine.

- Anamaria ? »

La pirate baissa son épée à contrecœur.

« Très clair, capitaine. Mes félicitations pour l'heureux évènement.

- Merci, Anamaria. »

Les deux navires partirent effectivement à l'aube. Julie regrettait un peu de devoir laisser Thânh, mais cette déception s'effaça quelque peu quand elle découvrit qu'Elizabeth avait une cabine somptueuse, et qu'elle la partagerait avec les deux adolescentes. En outre, l'équipage de l'_Empress_ était beaucoup plus respectueux envers elles que celui du _Black Pearl_. La déception fut totalement oubliée quand sa cousine lui fit remarquer que l'aventure allait enfin commencer. Elle ne savait pas à quel point elle avait raison… En effet, à peine sortis de la baie de Tortuga, ils eurent tous la surprise de voir émerger le Hollandais Volant, avec au gouvernail…

« Will ! s'exclama Julie. »

Elle alla prévenir Elizabeth.

« Capitaine Turner, votre époux est là ! »

La jeune femme se précipita à l'extérieur, abandonnant l'étude des cartes maritimes de sa cabine.

« Will ! Je ne pensais pas te revoir avant des années !

- Elizabeth ? fit le jeune homme avec incrédulité. Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »


	11. 10 : Dispute conjugale

**Résumé des épisodes précédents :** Août 2007. En allant voir « At World's End » au cinéma, déguisées l'une en jeune noble, l'autre en pirate de l'époque, Leslie et Julie se retrouvent aspirées dans l'univers de Pirates des Caraïbes. Leslie se retrouve à Port-Royal, et manque de se faire lyncher par une foule en colère à cause de sa tenue de pirate. Elle se fait sauver par Elizabeth qui l'emmène chez elle, et apprend qu'elle attend un bébé, tandis que Julie "échoue" sur l'île de Jack, où elle rencontre Calypso, qui lui révèle qu'elle et sa cousine sont là pour une raison précise : Le destin d'Elizabeth n'était pas d'épouser Will et de devenir une dame de la haute société. Les deux cousines doivent donc réunir Jack et Elizabeth si elles veulent retourner chez elles. La déesse lui tend deux pinces de crabe, précisant que c'est un moyen de la contacter.

Tandis que Julie, envoyée en pleine mer par la déesse, se fait recueillir par le Black Pearl et tente de convaincre Jack de retourner à Port-Royal, Leslie joue les servantes chez Elizabeth et réussit à la convaincre de lui apprendre l'escrime, en échange de séances de lecture.

Malheureusement, Julie découvre que l'équipage du Pearl est assez différent de celui des films. Jack reluquant son décolleté, elle refuse sa cabine. Mauvaise idée : angoissée à l'idée qu'un des pirates puisse tenter de la violer, elle ne dort pas. Seuls deux hommes font exception : Gibbs, en raison de son âge avancé et un jeune asiatique qui ne s'enivre pas et ne la regarde pas comme une catin. De plus, l'haleine de Jack est insupportable. Bref, l'adolescente tombe de fatigue. Fort heureusement, elle finit par trouver l'argument imparable pour Jack : la solitude d'Elizabeth.

A Port-Royal, Leslie se voit offrir une arme par Elizabeth, en échange de quoi, elle doit l'accompagner au bal, sur une suggestion de son garde du corps. Celui-ci se voit contraint de lui apprendre la danse. Si elle apprend l'escrime avec facilité, il n'en va pas de même pour la danse, au grand amusement de Joke, à qui elle propose néanmoins d'apprendre à lire et à écrire.

Lors d'un séjour au marché, Elizabeth voit débarquer un groupe de pirates, mené par Jack. Leslie reconnaît sa cousine dans la femme qui les accompagne. Elizabeth soupçonne un complot, mais Leslie s'en défend. Les retrouvailles entre Jack et Elizabeth ne sont pas ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de chaleureuses, la jeune femme menaçant de faire appeler la garde s'il n'explique pas sa présence.

Le pirate lui offre alors de le suivre dans sa recherche de la fontaine de Jouvence. Malgré les réticences de Joke, Elizabeth accepte, tout en présentant les choses de telle façon que Jack n'a pas d'autre choix que de lui céder sa cabine en attendant de retrouver l'Empress. Pendant ce temps, les deux cousines s'expliquent, et Leslie est effarée par la mission de Calypso, puis amusée par le récit du sauvetage de sa cousine : Jack est très semblable au personnage du film…

Julie prend donc des cours de valse et d'escrime en compagnie de sa cousine, puis elles accompagnent Elizabeth au bal. Leslie et Joke échangent des piques, Elizabeth se voit contrainte de danser tandis que les cousines refusent toutes les propositions. Vers onze heures, le bâtiment est attaqué par une bande de pirates. Un nobliau profite de la panique pour tenter d'emmener Elizabeth dans une autre pièce afin de la séduire. Celle-ci le maîtrise et lui annonce qu'elle fera connaître son attitude déplorable à la société.

Elle se dirige ensuite vers les pirates et les met en déroute en brandissant le signe distinctif de la Reine des Pirates, puis rentre chez elle. Là, Jack donne le signal du départ, et la jeune femme donne pour prétexte un voyage à la campagne, pour "se recueillir sur la tombe de son père" et "se reposer l'âme". Les trois amies montent se changer, et redescendent à temps pour empêcher Jack et Joke de se battre.

Néanmoins, ceux-ci ne cessent de se disputer, pour la plus grande exaspération d'Elizabeth. Dès le premier jour en mer, les nausées de la jeune femme et l'insistance de Jack amènent celle-ci à révéler qu'elle est enceinte, à la grande consternation de Joke. Le pirate, troublé, présente ses félicitations à la jeune femme et promet de ne rien répéter de sa grossesse. La scène amuse beaucoup les deux cousines, qui préfèrent cependant ne pas trop insister sur les sentiments de Lizzie. Julie présente Thânh à Leslie et vice-versa, ce qui amène cette dernière à conclure que sa cousine a des sentiments pour le jeune marin.

Lizzie et Jack ont, une fois de plus, une dispute au sujet de Will, mais Lizzie descend néanmoins étudier les cartes en sa compagnie. Julie, déconcentrée par la présence de Thânh, se montre peu douée pour l'escrime et abandonne la leçon. Leslie, quant à elle, réussit finalement à mettre son épée sous la gorge de Joke.

Jack ne cesse de faire des avances plus ou moins discrètes à Lizzie, qui lui demande de ne plus l'appeler son ange. Finalement, ils débarquent à Tortuga, tandis que Leslie et Julie restent à bord sous la surveillance de Jack. Sur l'Empress, Lizzie découvre que son second a engagé une nouvelle recrue : il s'agit d'Anamaria, qui a une fois de plus été volée par Jack. Lizzie tente de l'empêcher de le tuer, mais la pirate lui pointe l'épée sur le ventre. Jack, Huang et Joke ripostent aussitôt en menaçant Ana. Celle-ci a compris que son capitaine était enceinte, ce qui fait tomber Huang des nues. Lorsque les épées s'abaissent, la jeune femme leur défend d'en parler au reste de l'équipage, mais a un vertige avant de pouvoir terminer sa phrase. Joke veut la sermonner, mais elle se rebelle : il n'est pas là pour la commander mais pour la protéger, ce qui fait de lui un simple serviteur, et ne le met pas en position de donner des ordres. Elle ajoute que c'est également valable pour Jack, et tout le monde sur le navire. Anamaria elle-même finit par se soumettre.

A l'aube, les deux navires finissent par partir. Cependant, à peine ont-ils quitté la baie, que Will apparaît, à la surprise générale…

**Vraiment vraiment désolée pour le temps qu'on a mis à vous pondre ça, mais je vous promets qu'on va la finir cette fic…**

Chapitre 10 : Dispute conjugale…

« Capitaine Turner, votre époux est là ! »

La jeune femme se précipita à l'extérieur, abandonnant l'étude des cartes maritimes de sa cabine.

« Will ! Je ne pensais pas te revoir avant des années !

- Elizabeth ? fit le jeune homme avec incrédulité. Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Surprise, la jeune femme cligna des yeux.

« Comment ça, ce que je fais là ? Je voyage, tout simplement !

- Tu voyages, répéta-t-il. Sans serviteurs, et dans cette tenue ?

- Mais, Will…

- Où est Joke ? Le capitaine que je t'ai envoyé pour te protéger ? »

L'intéressé arriva, se mettant au garde-à-vous devant Will.

« Je suis là, Mr Turner.

- Vous étiez censé veiller sur ma femme, en particulier l'empêcher de faire des bêtises ! Et je vous retrouve tous les deux sur l'Empress, qui plus est en compagnie de Jack Sparrow et du Black Pearl ! Vous étiez censé l'éloigner de lui ! »

Elizabeth sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

« Maintenant, ça suffit, Will ! Ecoute-moi attentivement parce que je ne le répèterai pas. Je ne suis ni ta chose, ni ta propriété. Je suis ton épouse, et la mère de ton bébé, mais avant tout un être humain ! Et j'ai fait le choix de devenir Reine des Pirates, et de partir avec Jack en voyage vers les mers du Sud ! Et que cela te plaise ou non n'ajoute rien à l'affaire !

- Hé là, une minute, coupa-t-il. Tu as dit mon bébé ? Tu es enceinte, Elizabeth ?

- Eh bien, oui, mais…

- Tu attends un bébé, et tu ne trouves rien de mieux que de partir à l'aventure ? Mais tu es totalement inconsciente, ma pauvre ? Enfin, tu risques de perdre le bébé cent fois ! Tu vas rentrer à Port-Royal, et attendre le jour de mon retour pour me retrouver à Molokaï.

- Non ! Je ne rentrerai pas à Port-Royal parce que tu me l'ordonnes, Will ! Je ne suis pas à tes ordres, rentre-toi ça dans le crâne ! Mr Huang !

- Capitaine ? fit l'interpellé.

- Nous partons sur-le-champ. Prévenez le capitaine Sparrow. »

Cependant, celui-ci était déjà monté à bord et s'approchait en souriant.

« William, quel plaisir de te revoir ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai été surpris qu'un eunuque comme toi puisse faire un enfant à Elizabeth ! Mais on peut dire que la famille Turner accomplit des exploits ! Bill vivra pour toujours, tu es capitaine du Hollandais Volant, ta femme est Reine des Pirates, et votre enfant sera logiquement prince héritier…

- Oh, la ferme, Jack. C'est ta faute, tout ça. Si tu avais embroché le cœur comme tu étais censé le faire, je serais actuellement à Port-Royal avec mon père, mon épouse et surtout sans toi !

- Embroché le cœur ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? demanda Liz.

- Il ne vous a rien dit, trésor ? C'est le marché que nous avions conclu, et que j'ai brisé pour lui sauver la vie. J'étais censé embrocher le cœur, devenir éternel, et libérer le Bottier de son engagement envers le navire. Ça ne s'est simplement pas passé comme prévu… »

La jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle se rappelait pourtant parfaitement des paroles de Will, juste avant de l'épouser… _J'ai fait mon choix. Quel est le tien ?_

« Tu m'as menti ? Je t'ai fait confiance, j'ai cru que tu m'avais préférée à ton père… et pendant tout ce temps tu pensais qu'il serait libre ?

- Elizabeth, je t'assure que…

- Non ! Tais-toi. Tu mentirais encore, de toute façon. Va-t-en.

- Mais, Elizabeth…

- J'ai dit, va-t-en ! »

Avec un regard peiné, Will donna l'ordre au Hollandais Volant de replonger. Jack ouvrit la bouche, mais Liz le fit taire d'un geste :

« Je ne veux aucun commentaire. Mr Huang, qu'attendons-nous pour partir ? Raccompagnez le capitaine Sparrow sur son navire et laissez-moi seule, je vous prie.

- Bien, capitaine. Mr Sparrow, s'il vous plaît… »

Jack le suivit sans un mot, tout en observant Lizzie qui s'enfuyait vers sa cabine. Il soupira. Il se serait réjoui de cette dispute, qui allait sans doute servir ses plans, si Lizzie n'avait pas été si malheureuse. _Peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû lui parler du marché conclu avec Will…_

De son côté, Leslie avait observé tout la scène avec des sentiments partagés. Bien sûr, la dispute allait rapprocher Jack d'Elizabeth, et donc l'aider à rentrer chez elle avec sa cousine ; mais la jeune femme était devenue une amie, et elle semblait si malheureuse…

« Je vais aller lui parler, murmura-t-elle. »

Cependant, en s'approchant de la cabine, elle constata que Joke avait eu la même idée qu'elle. Celui-ci, mal à l'aise, justifia :

« Je… je voulais savoir si madame Turner allait bien.

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que vous la laissiez, Joke, répondit gentiment Leslie. Dans ce genre de situation, on préfère la présence d'une femme à celle d'un homme.

Du moins le supposait-elle. Elle n'avait pas encore vécu ce « genre de situation ».

- Et vous lui rappelleriez Will, ajouta-t-elle.

- Vous avez sans doute raison… mais, si vous en avez l'occasion, dites-lui… que je suis désolé pour elle.

- J'essaierai, Joke, promit-elle. Mais je ne garantis rien. »

Alors qu'elle frappait à la porte, une pensée lui vint. _Depuis quand je suis experte en psychologie, moi ? Peu importe. Concentre-toi sur Elizabeth._ La réponse de celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre.

« Qui que vous soyez, laissez-moi tranquille.

- Elizabeth ? C'est moi… je peux entrer ?

- Revenez plus tard. Je veux être seule. »

L'adolescente battit en retraite. S'il fallait attendre, elle attendrait. Mais elle était bien déterminée à changer les idées d'Elizabeth.


	12. 11 : Envies bizarres ?

Si ce chapitre-là ne vous amuse pas, c'est que vous êtes le clown triste !

Chapitre 11 : Envies bizarres, vous avez dit envies bizarres ?

Rapidement, le chagrin d'Elizabeth fit place à une colère froide. Will allait lui payer cet affront. Elle ignorait encore comment, mais il paierait, c'était une certitude. En attendant, elle devait retourner sur le pont, afin que l'équipage ne s'imagine pas que leur capitaine était une femme faible. Avant de sortir, elle se planta devant le miroir, se recoiffa rapidement (C'était l'avantage des cheveux dénoués, un coup de brosse suffisait) et se passa de l'eau sur le visage pour effacer les traces de larmes.

Sur le pont, Julie prenait une leçon d'escrime. Depuis que Thânh n'était plus là pour la distraire, elle progressait très rapidement et pensait bientôt atteindre le niveau de sa cousine. Joke, d'ailleurs, partageait cet avis et songeait à les faire combattre côte à côte prochainement. A la fin de la leçon, il eut un sourire approbateur.

« C'est très bien. Vous avez été vaincue, mais vous avez réussi à infliger de graves blessures à votre adversaire. D'ici une semaine maximum, je pense que vous pourrez combattre aux côtés de votre cousine. En attendant… » Il claqua dans ses mains. « En piste, mesdemoiselles ! Montrez-moi ce que vous valez quand vous luttez l'une contre l'autre !

- Duel d'élèves, ou comment trouver une excuse pour jouer les feignasses… murmura Julie, au grand amusement de Leslie. En garde ! lança-t-elle sans attendre que l'autre ait dégainé pour attaquer.

- Hé, tu triches, là ! fit Leslie en parant tant bien que mal.

- Qui a dit que c'était un combat à la loyale ? repartit Julie en souriant. Joke, qu'en dites-vous ?

- Joker ! répondit celui-ci. »

Cette réponse lui rappelait tellement son père que Julie ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire… et Leslie en profita pour attaquer à son tour.

« Ah, tu veux jouer à ça ? Tant pis pour toi ! »

L'adolescente se lança alors dans une série d'attaques, de bottes et de feintes qui manqua de laisser sa cousine sur le carreau. Cependant, celle-ci ne se laissa pas faire et finit par la désarmer et lui mettre sa lame sous la gorge.

« Tu es morte, fit-elle avec un sourire. Mais c'était une belle tentative.

- Vous avez bien combattu toutes les deux, félicitations, approuva leur entraîneur.

- Si vous voulez bien attendre que je me change, Joke, nous pourrons passer à la leçon de lecture et… »

Elle s'interrompit. Elizabeth venait vers eux, sourire aux lèvres.

« Tout va bien, madame ? demanda Joke.

- Parfaitement, bien, Joke, je vous remercie. Sauriez-vous quelle heure il est ?

- Eh bien, d'après la position du soleil, il doit être environ neuf heures.

- Neuf heures seulement ? Pourtant je meurs de faim…

- Tiens donc ? fit Julie, goguenarde. Envie de chocolat, peut-être ?

- De chocolat fondu, oui… sur une plâtrée d'huîtres, ou de moules… avec, peut-être, des œufs de poisson ?

- Voulez-vous des mûres pour accompagner le reste ? demanda Leslie avec amusement.

- Non, pas de mûres… plutôt des framboises… avec du sel, naturellement.

- Naturellement, approuva Joke, qui tentait de garder son sérieux. Autre chose, avec ça ?

- Une tourte aux potirons serait parfaite pour accompagner l'ensemble. »

Cette fois, le trio n'y tint plus, et éclata de rire sous les yeux de la jeune femme.

« Puis-je connaître la cause de cette hilarité ? »

Le ton, semblable à celui de Fiona dans le film _Shrek_, redoubla les rires de Julie, tandis que Leslie hoquetait :

« Vos… vos envies de… de femme enceinte… Elles sont tellement détonantes que ça en devient presque cliché… »

Haussant les épaules, Liz les ignora et transmit ses souhaits à son second. Impassible, celui-ci répondit :

« Malheureusement, capitaine, nous n'avons pas de potiron en cuisine, et la saison n'est pas bonne pour les œufs de poisson. Désirez-vous autre chose ?

- Non, merci, Huang. Faites au mieux. »

Du Black Pearl, Jack observait la scène avec un sourire amusé. Il avait rarement eu l'occasion de fréquenter des femmes enceintes, mais il savait une chose. Une chose dont tous les pères se félicitaient : à partir d'un certain stade de grossesse, les envies insatiables de la femme enceinte se détournent de la nourriture pour se reporter sur les plaisirs de la chaire… _Et quand elle en sera là, je serai présent pour la satisfaire… Oui, encore quelques mois, et elle tombera dans mes bras… _L'un de ses avatars miniatures se manifesta et lui demanda :

« Mais qui te dit qu'elle y restera ? »

Jack l'ignora, et son sourire s'élargit quand il s'imagina élever le fils de Will à sa place, ainsi que la frustration de l'ancien forgeron le jour où il s'en apercevrait… Après tout, ce n'était pas très naturel pour un eunuque d'avoir un enfant. Aussi ne voyait-il pas grand inconvénient à ce que ce fût lui – qui était tout sauf un eunuque à n'en pas douter – qui élevât l'enfant, avec tous les avantages qu'il y aurait à côtoyer la mère. De l'Empress, il remarqua que l'une des filles le regardait avec un sourire goguenard, aussi salua-t-il avec grandiloquence, avant de crier :

« Admireriez-vous la vue, très chère ?

- Disons que je m'imagine votre corps dans d'autres situations, répondit Leslie avant de se rendre compte que sa phrase avait un double sens.

Elle se mit à pouffer et à rougir tandis qu'un sourire satisfait s'étalait sur le visage de Jack.

- Vraiment ? Vous m'en voyez très… honoré.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.

- Non, non, j'imagine que ce n'est pas du tout ce que je crois.

- Parole, je vous imaginais vous, habillé autrement…

- Jusqu'ici…

- Laissez-moi finir ! Et non plus pirate mais en … autre chose.

- C'est très sibyllin, ma chère. »

Evidemment, comment voulait-il qu'elle lui explique qu'elle se le figurait en train de jouer dans d'autres films ?

« Je ne peux expliquer mieux.

- Cessez d'essayer de cacher votre embarras sous des explications douteuses. Votre attirance est naturelle. »

Elle éclata de rire.

« Mon attirance pour un pirate qui n'a pas vu un bain depuis sa naissance, dont les vêtements sont durcis par le sel, et dont l'haleine empeste autant l'alcool qu'un bidon de rhum, et même pire ? »

Après tout, l'alcool ne sentait généralement mauvais qu'une fois avalé. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était que Jack aimait en avaler.

« Pour qui me prenez-vous ? ajouta-t-elle.

- Est-ce que c'est le pirate qui vous gêne en moi ?

- Non, tous les qualificatifs qui ont suivi.

- Je ne peux donc rien faire pour vous. »

Elle sourit.

« C'est vraiment dommage. »

Avec un clin d'œil, elle s'en alla en laissant Jack plutôt perplexe.


	13. 12 : L'attaque

Chapitre 12 : L'attaque

Durant les mois qui suivirent, l'Empress et le Pearl se virent obligés de multiplier les escales, afin d'éviter que Lizzie et ses envies insatiables ne finissent par entraîner un manque de ravitaillement. La mauvaise humeur de la jeune femme augmentait proportionnellement à son tour de taille. Seule la présence des cousines et de Jack parvenaient à la dérider. Même Joke évitait désormais sa protégée. Sparrow, courageux mais pas téméraire, avait cessé de faire des avances à sa Reine et donnait l'impression de se contenter de son amitié. En réalité, il attendait son heure. Néanmoins, une question le taraudait : Pourquoi Lizzie n'était-elle jamais tombée dans ses bras ? Il se souvint alors du nombre de fois où on lui avait reproché son odeur et son hygiène corporelles…

_Flash-back_

_« Nous nous ressemblons tellement, vous et moi, moi et vous, nous…_

_- Ah oui. Excepté notre conception de l'honneur et de la décence et…et nos valeurs morales. Sans parler de l'hygiène… »_

_Fin du flash-back_

Oui, il y avait eu cette fois-là. Et puis, il y avait eu…

_Flash-back_

_« Vous savez, se changer, fit Julie devant l'air ahuri de Jack._

_- Oui, enlever des vêtements pour en mettre de propres. Vous devriez essayer, un jour, approuva Leslie. »_

_Fin du flash-back_

Sans parler de…

_Flash-back_

_Lizzie fronça le nez à l'approche du pirate._

_« Jack, vous m'indisposez. »_

_Fin du flash-back_

Et, naturellement, très récemment, ça avait été le tour de la petite Eliza…

_Flash-back_

_« Mon attirance pour un pirate qui n'a pas vu un bain depuis sa naissance, dont les vêtements sont durcis par le sel, et dont l'haleine empeste autant l'alcool qu'un bidon de rhum, et même pire ? »_

_Fin du flash-back_

Jack se lissa les moustaches, songeur. Ce serait donc cela, la solution ? Prendre un peu plus de bains, et boire un peu moins ? A méditer… En attendant, il profitait de la présence de sa Lizzie, que la grossesse rendait encore plus belle qu'avant, si c'était possible. La voix de la jeune femme interrompit ses réflexions.

« Jack, vous êtes avec moi ou vous rêvez ?

- Vous disiez, trésor ? demanda-t-il avec une grimace d'excuse.

- Vous êtes impossible, soupira Lizzie en secouant la tête avec amusement. Je demandais, n'est-ce pas inquiétant que… Oh ! »

Elle s'interrompit, et posa les deux mains sur son ventre.

« Tout va bien, ma belle ?

- Le bébé, fit-elle avec émerveillement. Il… il bouge ! C'est la première fois ! Tenez, mettez vos mains là, vous devriez le sentir !

- Mettre mes mains sur votre ventre ? Moi ?

- Eh bien, oui, vous, vous voyez quelqu'un d'autre à qui je pourrais m'être adressée ? »

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de protester, elle plaqua avec autorité les mains du pirate sur son ventre. En effet, Jack sentit de légers coups sous ses paumes. Il sourit, attendri. Est-ce que c'était ça, ce dont parlaient tous les pères qu'ils connaissaient ? L'émotion de sentir l'enfant bouger pour la première fois ? En tout cas, il se sentait brusquement euphorique.

Lizzie, de son côté, était plus troublée par ce contact qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre. Croisant le regard de Jack, elle ne put résister à l'émotion qu'elle lut dans ses yeux. Elle approcha son visage du sien, si près que le pirate put sentir l'haleine fraîche de la jeune femme sur sa figure. Le cœur battant à se rompre, il allait franchir les quelques centimètres les séparant quand…

« On nous attaque ! Tout le monde, sur le pont, on nous attaque ! »

Revenant soudain à la réalité, la Reine fit un bond en arrière et marmonna :

« Je savais bien que c'était inquiétant, ce navire qui nous suivait ! »

Suivie par Jack, elle se précipita à l'extérieur de la cabine, abandonnant l'étude des cartes de navigation que Feng lui avait léguées.

Séparant l'Empress et le Black Pearl, se dressait un navire aux voiles rouges, avec un pavillon qui faisait trembler tout pirate digne de ce nom : sur fond noir, un diable blanc tenait une lance dans la main gauche, lance avec laquelle il transperçait un cœur rouge dont jaillissaient trois gouttes de sang, et dans la main droite, un sablier également blanc.

« Oh, par les monstres des abysses, pas lui… murmura Jack…

- Quoi ? A qui appartient ce pavillon ?

- Ce pavillon, Lizzie, est celui du _Queen Anne's Revenge_, naviredu célèbre Edward Thatch, un pirate sanguinaire plus connu sous le nom de Barbe Noire. Il est réputé pour ne jamais faire de prisonniers, et ne laisser qu'un seul survivant à chacune de ses attaques, un survivant destiné à répandre la nouvelle du naufrage, en supposant qu'il survive aux requins et soit recueilli par un autre navire… Et dans un combat naval, votre statut de Reine des pirates ne nous sera d'aucune utilité… Il risque même de nous porter préjudice, car quiconque parvient à tuer la Reine des pirates en combat naval, hérite du titre et de la fonction… Cachez bien votre médaillon, Sérénissime… »

Sur le pont du Black Pearl, Gibbs et les autres luttaient déjà contre les hommes de Barbe Noire, qui commençaient d'ailleurs à envahir l'Empress. Jack s'excusa auprès de Lizzie : il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser son navire tomber aux mains de Thatch. Saisissant une épée, la jeune femme se jeta dans la mêlée, ne songeant pas une seconde à se cacher dans sa cabine. Elle chercha Joke du regard, et finit par le trouver aux prises avec trois autres pirates. Renonçant à trouver de l'aide, elle se résolut à défendre elle-même sa vie et celle de son bébé.

Julie, de son côté, avait fort à faire : en effet, si les marins de l'Empress avaient appris à la respecter, ceux de Barbe Noire la voyaient comme de la chair fraîche dont il fallait profiter. Deux hommes s'avançaient déjà vers elle, sourire gourmand aux lèvres. Elle sortit alors la rapière qui ne quittait jamais sa ceinture, et se prépara à défendre son honneur et sa vie. Sans doute ses assaillants furent-ils surpris qu'une jouvencelle comme elle sache se défendre, car elle les désarma assez facilement. Cependant, ils revinrent bientôt à la charge, décidés à profiter de l'occasion qui s'offrait à eux sur un plateau. Une idée germa alors dans son esprit.Rengainant son arme, elle adressa aux deux hommes un sourire engageant.

« Tout doux, messieurs, tout doux ! Si vous m'effrayez, je ne serai plus en mesure de vous satisfaire, pétrifiée que je serai par la peur que vous m'aurez infligée. Approchez, ne soyez pas timides ! Il y a si longtemps que je manque de compagnie virile… »

Echangeant un regard ravi, les deux comparses s'avancèrent vers elle.

« Bien, je vois que nous nous comprenons ! Lequel d'entre vous sera le premier à chevaucher le joli poney ?

- Moi, répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

- Ah, je suis désolée, messieurs, je ne puis en accueillir qu'un à la fois ! Allons, montrez-moi ce que vous valez au combat. Celui qui tuera l'autre sera celui qui me chevauchera. La récompense du guerrier, en somme… »

Ces deux imbéciles se mirent alors à se battre sous ses yeux. Le combat ne dura pas longtemps, et un soûlard à la bouche édentée s'approcha d'elle en souriant.

« Alors, beauté, fit-il en se collant contre elle, tu avais parlé d'une récompense, me semble-t-il…

- Mais bien sûr, approuva-t-elle avec un sourire. »

Sortant discrètement un poignard de sa manche, elle le planta dans la poitrine de l'homme, qui s'écroula sur elle, raide mort. Le repoussant, elle ramassa sa rapière et se lança à la recherche de sa cousine… qu'elle finit par trouver en bien mauvaise posture : son épée jetée hors de sa portée, Leslie était encerclée par une demi-douzaine d'hommes. Julie se saisit de l'arme et, s'approchant du groupe, elle lança :

« Leslie ! Attrape ! »

Le cri fit se retourner plusieurs hommes, ce qui permit à l'adolescente de lancer l'arme à sa cousine, qui l'attrapa au vol. Se jetant dans la mêlée, Julie finit par se retrouver dos à dos avec Leslie, avec quatre hommes encore debout prêts à se jeter sur elles.

« Tu te souviens du premier film ? Le combat final, pour faire évader Jack ?

- Oui, eh bien ?

- Je crois qu'on va devoir les imiter !

- Mais ils se sont retrouvés vaincus !

- Eh bien il faut espérer qu'on arrivera à se montrer meilleures qu'eux !

- Mais…

- Tu préfères te faire violer ?

- Bien sûr, c'est exactement ce que j'allais te proposer, fit Leslie sur un ton sarcastique à la limite de la méchanceté. »

Puis elle se tut et se mit à combattre, toujours dos à dos avec Julie. Elles réussirent finalement à en faire tomber un, mais elles étaient désarmées et se trouvaient en fâcheuse posture quand Thânh arriva à la rescousse, accompagné, à leur grande surprise, de Pintel et Ragetti.

« Vous pouvez pas trouver un adversaire à votre taille ? lança l'asiatique. »

Les assaillants se retrouvèrent bientôt au sol, au grand soulagement des deux adolescentes.

« Vous nous avez sauvé la vie, fit Julie, incrédule. Vous nous avez…

- Oui, ça va, coupa Leslie. Je crois qu'ils ont compris ! Merci, messieurs, dit-elle, allant jusqu'à embrasser Pintel et Ragetti sur la joue. Je vous embrasserais bien, Mr Trinh, mais j'ai peur que ma cousine ne se fasse des idées et ne me fasse des reproches. »

Le vietnamien éclata de rire tandis que Julie piquait un fard.

« Je vous plais tellement, mademoiselle Martin ?

- Je… je pense que vous pouvez m'appeler Julie, marmonna l'adolescente, mal à l'aise. »

Thânh sourit et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis désolé, je dois retourner au combat. Je vous conseille d'aller vous cacher, et d'emmener la Reine avec vous, si vous parvenez à la retrouver.

- « Je vous plais tellement, mademoiselle Martin ? » singea Leslie d'une voix geignarde. Non à peine ! »

Mais en effet, Elizabeth semblait avoir disparu.

« Tant pis pour elle, trancha Julie. On doit aller se mettre en sécurité !

- Mais si elle meurt, comment veux-tu retourner dans notre époque ?

- Je préfère être coincée ici que morte, tu vois !

- Mouais, à voir. »

Mais devant l'exaspération de sa cousine, l'adolescente fut bien obligée d'approuver, et de la suivre.

Barbe Noire, voyant que ses hommes tombaient comme des mouches, finit par ordonner :

« On s'en va ! Tout le monde à bord ! »

Voyant le _Queen Anne's Revenge_ s'éloigner, les marins survivants poussèrent des exclamations de joie. Jack ne participait pas à la liesse : il cherchait Elizabeth avec frénésie. Il finit par la découvrir, inconsciente, sur le pont. Elle était de toute évidence gravement blessée. L'équipage du Pearl et celui de l'Empress se turent quand ils virent le capitaine Sparrow soulever leur Reine inconsciente dans ses bras. Sans prêter attention aux regards, ni à Julie et Leslie qui le suivaient, mortes d'inquiétudes, il alla déposer Lizzie sur son lit et ordonna d'une voix blanche :

« Cap sur la terre habitée la plus proche. Qu'on trouve un médecin et qu'on me l'amène, enchaîné s'il le faut ! »

_Ne vous en faites pas, Lizzie. Je ne vous laisserai pas mourir, vous avez ma parole._

VI


	14. 13 : L'angoisse

Chapitre 13 : L'angoisse

Il fallut une semaine au Black Pearl et à l'Empress pour rejoindre la terre la plus proche. Mais ils rattrapèrent ce retard par un zèle étonnant. En effet, à peine les navires eurent-ils accosté, que les deux équipages se précipitaient à terre. Seuls restaient à bord Jack, Gibbs, Julie, Leslie, Huang, Joke, et chose étonnante, Anamaria. Celle-ci expliqua :

« Le capitaine Turner est une Reine juste, et j'aurais de la peine à la voir mourir. Cependant, je serais incapable de reconnaître un médecin d'un militaire, aussi je préfère rester à bord pour monter la garde. »

Jack n'écoutait rien de ce qui se disait. Il restait au chevet de sa Lizzie, de sa Reine bien-aimée, lui caressant de temps en temps le visage. Depuis qu'il l'avait trouvée, gisant inconsciente sur le pont, il ne disait plus un mot. Chacun s'accordait sur le fait que ce désespoir visible était terriblement poignant. Leslie et Julie, elles, se souciaient de la survie de la jeune femme, et de son bébé. En effet, comme Leslie le rappelait à ceux qui ne parlaient que de la survie de leur Reine :

« Si le bébé est mort, votre Reine tant aimée ne tardera pas à mourir elle aussi, tellement elle sera désespérée ! Alors pensez un peu à lui, aussi. Parce que la survie de l'une dépend de la survie de l'autre. »

Au bout de deux heures, une file de médecins débarqua sur le Pearl, se succédant au chevet de la Reine des pirates. Chacun leur tour, ils l'examinèrent, et chacun leur tour, ils répondirent :

« Je suis désolé, je suis incapable de la réveiller. Peut-être un des mes confrères trouvera-t-il quelque chose ; si ce n'est pas le cas, elle est condamnée.

- Assez ! hurla Jack quand le dixième médecin répéta la même chose. Ça suffit ! Je ne veux plus vous entendre dire que vos ne pouvez rien faire ! Sortez, sortez tous ! Dehors ! »

Chacun restant pétrifié devant la sortie du capitaine, il se chargea lui-même d'expulser les médecins du _Pearl _: les poussant vers la sortie, il jetait à l'eau ceux qui tentaient de protester. Quand il n'y eut plus aucun médecin à bord, Sparrow se tourna vers l'équipage. Impressionnés par ce brusque élan de colère qui n'était pas du tout familier chez le « plaisant Jack », celui-ci resta coi devant sa déclaration :

« Si dans une semaine, la Reine ne s'est pas réveillée, elle et son enfant devront être considérés comme morts. En attendant, laissez-moi seul avec elle. »

Il s'enferma dans la cabine, et ceux qui s'approchaient d'assez près pouvaient l'entendre sangloter comme un enfant.

Plus l'échéance approchait, plus Leslie et Julie commençaient à désespérer que la jeune femme se réveille. Joke, quant à lui, ne cessait de répéter :

« C'est de ma faute, j'ai failli à ma mission. Le capitaine Turner m'a chargé de la protéger, et maintenant elle va mourir parce que je n'ai pas su la protéger d'une attaque de pirates. »

Agacée, Leslie finit par lui répondre :

« Oh, taisez-vous un peu, Joke ! Ce n'est pas de votre faute, mais de la sienne ! Quand on est enceinte de six mois, on ne se jette pas dans une mêlée, on s'enferme dans sa cabine et on attend !

- Assez ! C'est dur pour tout le monde de voir Lizzie ainsi, intervint Julie, alors ne commencez pas à vous disputer ou j'en prends un pour taper sur l'autre ! »

Leslie se détourna vers la mer, dépitée. Observation qui l'amena à penser à la déesse de l'océan. _Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, Calypso ! Si tu ne nous avais pas confié cette mission, on ne serait jamais allées à Port-Royal, et Elizabeth ne serait jamais partie de chez elle ! Elle… _Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. _Mais bien sûr ! C'est ça, la solution ! Calypso ! On peut la contacter avec les pinces de crabe !_

« Julie ! appela-t-elle. Viens par là !

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, de hurler comme ça ? demanda sa cousine en s'approchant. Tu as perdu la tête ?

- J'ai trouvé la solution !

- Tu en as, de la chance. Quand tu en auras marre de faire l'andouille, préviens-moi.

- Mais non, mais écoute, idiote ! Tu as oublié pourquoi on était là ?

- Parce que Calypso nous y a amenées, soupira Julie.

- Et pourquoi elle l'a fait ?

- Pour réunir Jack et Elizabeth. Je ne vois toujours pas…

- Regarde. Tu te souviens de ça ? »

Elle sortit sa pince de crabe de sa tunique.

« Les pinces de crabe ? Oui, bien sûr, Calypso nous les a données pour… Mais bien sûr ! T'es un génie, Leslie !

- N'exagérions rien. Toutefois si ça c'est pas un cas d'urgence, alors rien ne le sera !

- Absolument ! On fera ça ce soir, dans la cabine. Si on fait ça ici, on est sûres de passer pour des sorcières. Et je crois pas qu'ici elles soient très appréciées… »

A la nuit tombée, les adolescentes s'enfermèrent dans la cabine et sortirent les pinces de crabe. Julie se gratta la tête.

« Bon, on fait comment pour l'appeler maintenant ?

- 36 15 Calypso, proposa Leslie, provoquant un rire nerveux de sa cousine.

- Bon, on va essayer de la manière la plus simple…

- Faut essayer, approuva Leslie.

- Calypso, ramène tes fesses, on a besoin de toi !

- Mais ça va pas ? Tu veux te faire foudroyer ? s'esclaffa Leslie.

- Qui, moi ? Non, je veux juste...

- **QUI OSE APPELER LA DEESSE DES MERS ?**

- …la faire venir, compléta Julie triomphante. Non mais c'est bon, arrête de te faire passer pour une déesse ! On le sait bien, que t'es juste une nymphe, figure-toi !

- **QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ ?**

- Déjà, que tu arrêtes de te la péter en faisant ta grosse voix ! Ensuite, que tu nous rendes un service ! Enfin, un service… ça devrait aussi te servir !

- Tiens donc ! Je peux savoir à quel moment vous avez échoué ? Will et Elizabeth Swann sont réunis ?

- Pas du tout ! On a été attaqués par Barbe Noire, et Lizzie est inconsciente. Il faut que vous la guérissiez, elle et son bébé.

- Pourquoi devrais-je guérir un rejeton qui n'était pas censé venir au monde ?

- Parce que si vous le guérissez pas, il mourra, et Lizzie le suivra.

- Oh, très bien, capitula Calypso. Où est-elle ?

- Dans la cabine de Jack, il n'a pas arrêté de la veiller. »

Tandis que la nymphe sortait de la cabine en se donnant des airs, Leslie glissa à sa cousine :

« Tu vis dangereusement, toi, des fois.

- Tu sais que tu me fais penser à mon père, toi, des fois ? Il adore me dire ça…

- Je préfère prendre ça pour un compliment, grinça-t-elle. Hé, où elle va ? Elle va se faire repérer ! »

En effet, Calypso se dirigeait droit vers la cabine, sans se soucier d'être vue. D'un geste de la main, elle endormit les deux pirates gardant la cabine de Jack.

« Le capitaine Sparrow dort également. Allons-y. »

Et, telle un fantôme, elle traversa la porte sans même l'ouvrir. Sans réfléchir, Julie voulut l'imiter, et se cogna au battant, provoquant l'hilarité de sa cousine.

« Je crois que tu vas devoir te contenter de la manière classique, se moqua-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. Oh, regarde ça ! »

Jack, en dormant, tenait la main de sa Reine dans la sienne. Julie secoua la tête et répondit :

« Rêve pas, c'est Calypso qui a fait ça. Elle veut à toute force qu'ils soient ensemble, ces deux-là !

- Je commence à me demander si elle n'a pas des vues sur Will, renchérit l'autre. »

Ignorant leurs bavardages, Calypso passait ses mains sur le corps d'Elizabeth, celle-ci se mettant à briller chaque fois qu'une de ses blessures était guérie.

« Comment en mettre plein la vue comme si de rien n'était… ironisa Julie. Non mais vraiment… »

Finalement, Calypso se leva.

« Ils vont bien tous les deux. Maintenant, il leur faut du repos. Tâchez de la faire protéger, la prochaine fois. »

Et elle partit, laissant les cousines outrées.

« Non mais je rêve ! Si elle veut la protéger, qu'elle le fasse elle-même ! On n'est pas ses domestiques, que je sache !

- Arrête de râler, conseilla Leslie, et retournons dans la cabine avant que Jack et les gardes se réveillent. »

Le lendemain matin, en voyant les blessures de Lizzie refermées, Jack crut à un miracle. Et quand, une semaine plus tard, elle se réveilla en parfaite santé, il était à deux doigts de devenir curé.

« Jack ? Que… qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

- Les navires ont été attaqués par Barbe Noire et ses hommes, Lizzie. Plusieurs hommes sont morts. Je vous ai trouvée blessée, gisant sur le pont de l'Empress. Vous êtes restée plus de dix jours inconsciente. Vous nous avez fait une belle peur. Surtout à moi, avoua-t-il à mi-voix. Mais maintenant, vous allez bien.

- Vous m'avez veillée pendant tout ce temps ?

- Eh bien… hésita Jack. Oui, admit-il.

- Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, parce que vous êtes mon amie…

- Eliza est aussi mon amie, et elle n'a pas passé dix jours à mon chevet, remarqua doucement Elizabeth. Jack, dites-le moi…

- Vous dire quoi ?

- Que vous m'aimez… »

Le pirate détourna la tête.

« Je ne peux pas vous dire ça, Elizabeth. Mon seul et unique amour est l'océan, mentit-il.

- Je vois, répondit Lizzie, vexée. Dans ce cas, si vous le permettez, je vais retourner sur mon navire.

- Nous serons bientôt à l'extrême Sud, annonça Jack. Bientôt il faudra nous perdre. »

Elizabeth sortit prendre l'air, tandis que Joke, qui avait écouté derrière la porte, se grattait la tête. Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Il aurait pourtant juré que le pirate était amoureux de la Reine… Il décida d'entrer pour en avoir le cœur net.

« Pourquoi lui avez-vous menti ?

- Comment ça ?

- Vous l'aimez, je pourrais en mettre ma tête à couper. Alors pourquoi vous l'avez repoussée ?

- Parce que je la respecte trop pour profiter d'elle. Je sais très bien qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi, elle est seulement désorientée parce que Turner lui manque. Alors, oui, j'admets avoir eu l'intention de la reconquérir, mais j'ai renoncé à la laisser faire des choses qu'elle regretterait. Je l'aime et je la respecte trop pour ça. Maintenant, vieux, si tu veux bien m'excuser… Je dois aller voir mon équipage. »

Il sortit, plantant là un Joke de plus en plus éberlué. Un claquement de langue salua le départ de Jack. Il tourna brusquement la tête, et découvrit la jeune Eliza, adossée au mur dans une position narquoise.

- On fait ami-ami avec l'ennemi, Joke ?

- On écoute aux portes, Eliza ?

Leslie leva les yeux au ciel.

- Parfaitement.

- Parfaitement. Cela fait des mois que je fréquente Jack. Je ne le considère plus comme une cible.

- Pourtant votre « mission » était de la protéger contre Jack. On doit avouer que Will est un rien possessif envers son épouse, et qu'il est très net que Jack et Elizabeth ont… des atomes crochus.

- Des quoi ? »

Leslie se gratta la tête. _Ah oui c'est vrai. Les atomes. _

« Des accointances… heu… des liens spéciaux…

- Will est très précautionneux quand il s'agit de la femme qu'il a mis si longtemps à conquérir.

- Il ne voudrait pas avoir à la reconquérir, c'est ça ? Que c'est « précautionneux ». Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est ce que vous faites ici, dans cette affaire.

- Leslie ! Elizabeth est guérie ! »

La jeune fille lança à sa cousine un regard méprisant.

« Joue pas les étonnées en plus, murmura-t-elle.

- Eh oh, me parle pas sur ce ton.

- Répondez à ma question, Joke.

- Je viens de te dire qu'Elizabeth se remet juste de sa convalescence, insista Julie. Nous pourrions peut-être aller la saluer, espèce d'andouille.

- Après dix jours de coma, j'aimerais être seule.

- Ah. Tu es au courant que c'est bizarre ça ?

- Joke ?

- Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir. J'ai accepté un emploi parce qu'on me payait bien… Rien de plus.

- Rien de plus ? Allons n'allez pas me faire croire que vous acceptez un emploi juste parce qu'il paye bien. Vous êtes un pirate, vous recherchez l'aventure.

- Ne l'ai-je pas, là ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Laissez tomber. »

Entraînant Julie avec elle, Leslie se cacha derrière un escalier et chuchota :

« Tu crois que quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu envoyer Joke pour réunir Jack et Elizabeth ?

- Quelqu'un d'autre ? Qui ? Et pour quelle raison ?

- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. »


	15. 14 : Traumatisme

Chapitre 14 : Traumatisme

Leslie fut proprement ravie que la situation entre Jack et Elizabeth devînt plus intime... bien qu'il lui eût menti, il était évident qu'un pirate ne disait jamais la vérité et que bientôt il ne trouverait plus que l'aimer serait profiter d'elle ! _Parfait ; maintenant, laisser mijoter un moment. _C'était désormais de Julie qu'elle devait se préoccuper. En effet, celle-ci s'était mise à faire des cauchemars. Leslie l'avait en outre plusieurs fois surprise à marmonner en observant ses mains. De plus, elle qui auparavant était plus qu'assidue en escrime, ne portait plus sa rapière et dédaignait l'entraînement. Enfin, elle qui cherchait à tout prix la compagnie de Thânh le fuyait maintenant comme la peste. Bref, changement total d'attitude.

L'adolescente n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule à s'inquiéter. En effet, elle eut la surprise, le lendemain de la "guérison miraculeuse" d'Elizabeth, de recevoir la visite dans sa cabine de Thânh.

« Mr Trinh, que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? Si c'est Julie que vous cherchez, elle n'est pas là pour l'instant.

- En fait, c'est à vous que je voulais parler. »

Elle haussa les sourcils.

- Tiens donc ?

- Écoutez, soupira Thânh. Je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas beaucoup. Et, pour être honnête avec vous, ça m'est égal. Mais j'aime sincèrement votre cousine, et je sais que vous aussi. Ce qui nous fait un point commun. Alors, si vous voulez bien oublier que vous avez une dent contre moi et me laisser entrer, je pourrai vous expliquer pourquoi je veux vous parler. »

Leslie fit la moue, puis capitula :

« Oh, c'est bon. Entrez., faites comme chez vous. Vous voulez du thé ?

- Non, merci, déclina Thânh. Ça ne prendra qu'un instant. Voilà, si je suis ici, c'est parce que je m'inquiète au sujet de Julie.

- Vraiment ? _Ce garçon est peut-être plus intelligent qu'il n'en a l'air… Peut-être._

- Oui. Depuis quelque temps, elle me fuit… Mais ce n'est pas très important, s'il n'y avait que ça, ça irait. Mais elle… a changé. Je ne la vois plus lire vos livres, ni s'entraîner au combat avec vous. Elle ne porte même plus cette rapière qu'elle aimait tant arborer. Chaque fois que je la regarde, elle est accoudée au bastingage et elle observe l'océan. Une ou deux fois, je l'ai aussi surprise à marmonner, en regardant ses mains comme si… comme si elles étaient pleines de sang. »

_Du sang sur les mains, mais oui, bien sûr !_

« Mr Trinh, vous êtes génial.

- Moi génial ? Je ne comprends pas…

- Je viens de trouver pourquoi Julie va si mal, et c'est grâce à vous. Comment ai-je pu être aussi sotte !

- Si vous aviez l'obligeance de m'éclairer de vos lumières…

- Oh, arrêtez de jouer les aristocrates, vous me donnez des boutons. Voilà, Julie est une jeune fille très… pacifique : elle déteste la guerre et tout ce qui y a trait. En particulier, l'idée de tuer un homme lui semble horrible. Je pense qu'elle ne se pardonne pas d'avoir dû tuer des marins durant la bataille, l'autre jour, et c'est pour ça qu'elle a changé et qu'elle fait des cauchemars – oui, elle a des cauchemars, presque toutes les nuits.

- Et que pouvons-nous faire pour l'aider ? »

_L'emmener voir un psy, songea amèrement Leslie, ce qui ne sera possible que quand Calypso nous aura renvoyées chez nous… Je déteste les psys. _

« Pour être honnête, je n'en sais rien. Peut-être que si vous alliez lui parler…

- Moi ? Non, c'est à vous d'aller lui parler ! Vous êtes sa seule amie à bord du navire, d'ailleurs vous êtes tout pour elle ici : sa famille, son amie…

- Vous êtes son petit ami, rétorqua-t-elle, se demandant si le terme était applicable au début du 18ème siècle.

- Je suis loin d'être aussi proche d'elle que vous l'êtes, et vous le savez très bien. Non, sincèrement, je pense que c'est à vous d'aller lui parler. Bien, je vais vous laisser. »

Il allait franchir la porte de la cabine quand Leslie le rappela :

« Attendez, Mr Trinh !

- Oui ? fit-il en se retournant.

- Je pense que ce serait mieux pour Julie si nous n'étions pas sans cesse à nous chamailler. Je propose une trêve.

- Entendu. »

Il tendit la main, que l'adolescente serra en se mordant la lèvre, puis s'éloigna. _Finalement, ce garçon n'est peut-être pas totalement dépourvu de qualités…Peut-être._

Leslie trouva sa cousine observant, comme à son habitude, l'océan.

« Sacrée Calypso, pas vrai ?

- …

- Ben quoi, c'est sa faute, si on est là ! Sans son idée stupide de se mêler de l'histoire de Jack et Liz et de faire intervenir des mortelles, on aurait tranquillement regardé notre film en passant pour des idiotes à cause de nos costumes, ensuite on serait rentrées chez nous, et comme ça fait déjà trois mois qu'on est là, on aurait commencé l'année scolaire et on approcherait du conseil de classe à grands pas. Bref, on aurait la vie normale de deux lycéennes normales, et tu ne serais pas assise là à regarder l'océan pour éviter de penser que nous avons dû tuer des hommes. Car c'est bien pour ça que tu es là, n'est-ce pas ? Julie, c'était eux ou nous.

- On n'était pas obligées de les tuer, marmonna Julie.

- Tu aurais préféré les faire prisonniers ? Primo, même avec mon aide, tu n'aurais pas réussi. Et secundo, quand bien même, par miracle, on aurait réussi à les capturer, Jack les aurait fait exécuter. Et tu le sais très bien.

- J'ai du sang sur les mains, Leslie. Je suis devenue une meurtrière. »

Sa cousine la gifla.

« Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tu veux savoir ce qui nous serait arrivé, si on les avait laissés faire ? Une certitude : ils nous auraient violées. Ensuite, plusieurs possibilités. La première : ils nous auraient tuées. La seconde : ils nous auraient conduites à Barbe Noire, qui nous aurait violées et tuées. La troisième : Au lieu de nous tuer, il nous aurait vendues comme catins. La quatrième : Après avoir été catins pendant des années, on se serait suicidées pour échapper à cette vie. La cinquième : Au lieu de nous suicider, on serait mortes de maladie ou on aurait été tuées. Dans chaque cas, on finit par mourir coincées ici au lieu de revenir dans notre époque. Même un pacifiste né ne peut pas supporter cette idée à moins d'être complètement idiot !

- On aurait pu appeler Calypso…

- Parce que tu crois qu'on ne nous aurait pas fouillées ? Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, Julie, encore moins à te considérer comme une meurtrière. Alors enlève-toi ça de la tête. D'accord ? »

L'adolescente eut un faible sourire.

« J'essaierai.

- Bonne résolution. Au fait, j'ai reçu une visite de ton asiatique préféré, tout à l'heure. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour toi.

- C'est vrai ?

- Non, je dis ça pour te faire marcher. Evidemment que c'est vrai, patate ! Tu devrais aller le rejoindre. »

Elle suivit d'un regard amusé sa cousine courir vers Thânh, devenu récemment un marin de l'Empress, et l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. _Bon, et pendant que Julie roucoule, moi je dois trouver un moyen de faire avouer à ce cher Joke pourquoi il a pris l'habitude d'écouter aux portes…_

Observant avec dégoût un groupe de marins se disputer un tonneau de rhum, elle eut une illumination. _Le rhum, bien sûr ! Décidément, je suis pleine d'inspiration, en ce moment ! si j'arrive à faire boire Joke au point de le saouler, je pourrai le faire parler._

Alors, votre avis ? Leslie va-t-elle réussir à faire parler Joke, ou est-ce que ça ne marchera pas ? Réponse dans le chapitre 15, intitulé « elle est des nôtres, elle a pris une cuite comme les autres ! »


	16. 15 : Elle est des nôtres,

Chapitre 15 : Elle est des nôtres, elle a pris une cuite comme les autres !

Descendant à la cale, l'adolescente se saisit de deux bouteilles de rhum, qu'elle prit bien soin de dissimuler afin d'éviter que des marins s'en emparent. Se faufilant jusqu'à Joke, elle lui tendit une bouteille.

« Je propose de trinquer au rétablissement d'Elizabeth et de son fils.

- Ou de sa fille. Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que ce sera un garçon ? »

_Comment faire une belle gaffe…_

« Chez moi, on dit que plus on parle d'un futur enfant comme étant un garçon, plus il y a de chances que ce soit effectivement un garçon qui vienne au monde, mentit-elle. Nous trinquons ou pas ?

- Très bien. A la famille Turner !

- A Elizabeth, et à son fils ! »

Elle fit mine d'avaler une rasade de rhum, mais remarqua que Joke la regardait avec méfiance.

« Vous ne buvez pas ? fit-elle joyeusement.

- Vous non plus, rétorqua-t-il.

- Mais si, voyons, regardez ! »

Grimaçant intérieurement, elle but une gorgée de rhum tout en songeant : _Y a intérêt à ce qu'il me dise pourquoi il a… Hé, mais c'est super bon ce truc ! J'aurais dû essayer plus tôt ! _

Il ne fallut guère de temps à Leslie, novice en matière d'alcool, pour se saouler de rhum. A bout d'une demi-heure, elle avait totalement oublié la question qu'elle voulait poser à Joke. Au bout d'une heure, elle fit exprès de se renverser du rhum dessus pour enlever des vêtements. Au bout d'une heure et demie, quand Joke s'allongea sur elle en l'embrassant, elle gloussa bêtement. Quand il la souleva dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans la cabine, elle sombra dans le sommeil.

La nuit commençait à tomber quand l'adolescente s'éveilla dans un lit et des vêtements qui ne lui appartenaient pas, avec en prime un mal de tête atroce et une envie de vomir. _Génial,_ songea-t-elle, _j'ai la gueule de bois et je ne suis pas fichue de me souvenir de ce que j'ai fait avec…Oh, non. Qu'est-ce que Joke va penser de moi ?_ Tournant lentement la tête, ce qu'elle vit ne fit que confirmer ses craintes : Joke était là, assis dans un fauteuil, à l'observer avec une expression indéchiffrable.

« Bonjour, ou plutôt bonsoir, belle endormie.

- Bonsoir… Ce sont vos vêtements ?

- Oui.

- Ah… Écoutez, Joke, euh… j'étais ivre, et je crois que vous l'étiez aussi… Je ne voudrais pas que vous pensiez que ce qui s'est passé entre nous…

- Et que s'est-il donc passé entre nous, belle Eliza ?

- Pour être honnête, euh… je n'en sais rien. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est que nous avons bu au rétablissement d'Elizabeth et du bébé… Et que, sous l'effet du rhum, je me suis comportée comme une dévergondée. (Elle rougit en se souvenant de son attitude.) Vous m'avez embrassée, vous vous êtes couché sur moi mais ensuite… le trou noir. J'ignore totalement ce qui s'est passé.

- Eh bien, je vais vous le dire, moi, ce qui s'est passé. Rien. Absolument rien. Vos vêtements étaient trempés et empestaient le rhum, c'est pour ça que j'ai dû vous changer. Et comme je me voyais mal aller vous chercher des vêtements chez Elizabeth sans lui parler de votre comportement, j'ai préféré vous mettre les miens. Aussi chastement qu'un moine.

-Alors, vous n'avez pas… enfin, on n'a pas…

- Pas du tout. A l'avenir, évitez de boire en compagnie d'un pirate. J'aurais très bien pu abuser de vous, vous ne vous en seriez même pas aperçue dans votre état. Je l'aurais sans doute fait si j'avais été saoul, comme vous le pensez. Mais je ne l'étais pas.

- Alors pourquoi…euh…

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait semblant d'être intéressé par une gamine ? C'est pas pervers comme truc ça ? _

- Pourquoi je vous ai embrassée ? Pourquoi j'ai fait semblant de vouloir coucher avec vous ? Parce que si je ne l'avais pas fait, vous auriez été vous jeter dans les bras d'un membre de l'équipage. Ils commençaient déjà à vous regarder avec concupiscence. J'ai préféré protéger votre honneur et votre virginité.

_Ah ben oui, dis comme ça…_

- Ce n'est pas que je ne vous sois pas reconnaissante, bien au contraire, mais… Je ne comprends pas ce qui vous y a poussé. De plus, je ne vois pas comment vous pouvez savoir si vous protégez réellement ma _virginité._

_Petite idiote, franchement, qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air cruche ! Et l'autre qui est en train de se foutre de ma gueule comme si j'étais la plus naïve et la plus admirable des imbéciles. _

- Contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser, même un pirate peut connaître le sens du mot _amitié_, fit-il en passant outre la dernière affirmation. »

Leslie baissa la tête, un peu honteuse. Elle qui avait si souvent blâmé les gens qui jugeaient sans les autres sans les connaître, avait agi exactement de la même façon : en fonction d'un préjugé stupide.

« J'ai été injuste avec vous, Joke. Je vous présente toutes mes excuses… et vous offre mon amitié, ajouta-t-elle en tendant une main hésitante.

- J'accepte vos excuses…

- Mais pas l'amitié ?

- Bien au contraire, j'accepte également d'être votre ami… »

Il lui serra la main.

« A l'avenir, essayez de ne pas vous saouler lorsque vous boirez de l'alcool.

- ça ne risque pas d'arriver avant longtemps. J'ai la nausée, et j'ai l'impression qu'un trente-six tonnes m'a roulé sur la tête. Un petit verre de temps en…

- Pardon ? Qu'un quoi a fait quoi ? »

_Ah oui, mince, ils ne connaissent pas les trente-six tonnes à cette époque… _

« J'ai l'impression que ma tête va éclater, si vous préférez.

- Vous avez bien des expressions étranges. Atomes crochus, trente-six tonnes…

- Je sais, fit-elle en éclatant de rire.

- Nous avons réussi à nous perdre. Je suppose que votre gueule de bois vous empêche de venir voir le passage dans l'autre monde…

- Ça y est, on y arrive ? Mais bien sûr que je veux voir ça ! »

Sentant l'excitation la gagner, elle se précipita sur le pont de l'Empress. C'était une chose de voir ce genre de scène au cinéma, c'en était une autre de la vivre en direct…

Et voilà, un chapitre 15 tout chaud ! Sitôt fait, sitôt livré ! Alors, verdict ? Je ne suis pas trop horrible avec ton personnage ?


	17. 16 : Dans l'autre monde

Chapitre 16 : Dans l'autre monde.

Blottie dans les bras de Thânh, Julie frissonnait en observant l'horizon

Elle était ravie de participer à cette aventure, mais ressentait une légère appréhension à l'idée de passer dans l'autre monde. Thânh, remarquant son trouble, la serra plus fort contre lui.

Elizabeth ne cessait de jeter des regards furtifs à Jack, tout en gardant les mains plaquées sur son ventre proéminent. A presque sept mois de grossesse, elle commençait à se déplacer avec difficulté. Les marins semblaient la considérer comme une réincarnation de la Vierge Marie : ils regardaient son ventre comme s'il contenait le Messie. Cependant, ils ne se seraient jamais permis d'imiter Jack, qui ne se privait pas d'y mettre les mains aussi souvent que possible, ou Julie, qui adorait sentir le bébé bouger.

Le pirate, justement, avait une expression douloureuse chaque fois que son regard croisait celui de Lizzie. La résolution qu'il avait prise lui pesait lourdement, chaque mouvement du bébé lui donnant envie d'embrasser sa mère. D'autant plus que les deux gamines qui l'accompagnaient semblaient tout faire pour les rapprocher. Etrange, d'ailleurs.

Leslie, amusée, observait tout ce monde avec un sourire narquois. Entre Thânh et Julie, qui se comportaient comme des adolescents bourrés d'hormones, et Lizzie et Jack, qui se cherchaient mais ne se trouvaient pas, sans compter une liaison qu'elle croyait deviner entre Joke et Anamaria, elle nageait dans un océan d'histoires d'amour. _On se croirait presque dans une des stupides nouvelles à l'eau de rose que Julie écrivait il y a quelques années. A moins que ce soit contagieux._ Si ça l'était, elle-même n'était pas près d'attraper le virus ! Il n'y avait ici aucun garçon qui puisse lui plaire… Il faut dire que la plupart des hommes présents étaient beaucoup trop vieux pour elle !

Quand la cascade fut en vue, chacun prit soin de s'attacher au mât avec une corde solide, allant parfois jusqu'à s'attacher entre eux. Lorsque les deux navires franchirent la cascade, aucune des deux cousines ne put s'empêcher de hurler. Il y eut quelques minutes de ténèbres, puis l'aurore apparut, une aurore qui laissait encore apparaître quelques étoiles

« Regarde ! s'exclama Julie. Là-haut, dans le ciel ! »

Levant vivement la tête, Leslie aperçut un éclair vert traversant la voûte céleste. _C'est pas vrai, je rêve ! Ça aussi, c'est réel ?_ Jack ricana.

« Et alors, c'est rien qu'un éclair vert ! Vous n'en avez jamais vu, demoiselles ?

- Chacun ses priorités, rétorqua Julie. Nous, on préfère voir un bain qu'un éclair vert. Vous, je dirais que c'est plutôt le contraire. »

Elizabeth et, à la surprise générale, Jack éclatèrent de rire.

« Jack, on peut dire qu'elle vous a mouché, là !

- Je dois admettre que votre jeune amie a du répondant, approuva-t-il. Sans vouloir refroidir l'atmosphère, il va être difficile, pour ne pas dire impossible, de se ravitailler ici. Je suggère donc de rationner les vivres, ainsi que l'eau. A moins que quelqu'un ne soit tenté de boire de l'eau salée, ou de chasser le monstre marin. Ce qui signifie, sérénissime, que…

- Attendez, répétez ça. Des monstres marins ?

- Vous croyez que le Kraken de Jones était seul de son espèce ? Il y en a bien une dizaine, dans le coin. Et plus à l'est, nous passerons le gouffre des sirènes, puis il nous faudra faire un large détour si nous voulons éviter Charybde et Scylla, quitte à longer l'île aux cyclopes…

- Vous vous fichez de nous ? fit Julie d'une voix aigue. Vous nous citez des monstres de légende !

- Légende dans notre monde, mademoiselle, pas dans celui-ci. Au sujet des monstres, évitez de crier. Ça attirerait un kraken.

- Un Kraken ? demanda Lizzie avec appréhension.

- Voire même plus, j'en ai peur.

- Plus ? »

La voix de la jeune femme trahissait son angoisse. Leslie fit la moue devant l'aspect terriblement théâtral que Jack mettait dans ses recommandations. A croire qu'il attendait que la jeune femme se jette dans ses bras pour qu'il la protège. Il ne fallait pas pousser trop loin le pathétique.

« Chut ! On va instaurer des tours de garde. Et il y aura des consignes à respecter. »

Les consignes se révélèrent être les suivantes :

1/ Parler à voix basse

2/ Ne pas arrêter les navires

3/ Eclairer le moins possible, même en pleine nuit ou avec un brouillard à couper au couteau.

4/ Eviter de mettre une chaloupe à la mer.

5/ Obéir sans poser de questions

_Ça promet, _songea Julie. _Je jure que s'ils ne sont pas ensemble après les sirènes, je démissionne !_

« Ça va ? murmura Thânh. Tu as l'air contrariée.

- J'ai peur de ce qui nous attend, c'est tout. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, après tout. Ces histoires de krakens, de charybde, de Scylla et de Cyclopes lui déplaisaient fortement et l'effrayaient. Elle ne craignait pas les sirènes : A elles quatre, Anamaria, Lizzie, Leslie et elle seraient assez nombreuses pour neutraliser les hommes et les empêcher de répondre à l'appel des sirènes.

_Mais ce n'était pas non plus l'entière vérité_, souffla une petite voix désagréable dans sa tête. Julie soupira. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de mentir à Thânh, ne serait-ce que par omission.

« Je peux peut-être te faire oublier ça ? fit-il, tentateur.

- Mmm, et de quelle façon ? »

Il l'embrassa.

« Je commence à me sentir mieux… Mais j'ai encore besoin de remontant…

- Hé, les amoureux ! souffla Leslie, à côté d'eux. Y a des cabines si vous voulez roucouler librement ! »

Elle secoua la tête. _Non, mais vraiment ! Julie est une vraie gamine depuis qu'elle est avec Thânh… _Elle n'était pas sûre que cette relation soit une bonne chose. Une relation devait se baser sur la confiance et l'honnêteté, lui répétait-on à tout bout de champ. Or, Julie n'était pas honnête avec Thânh, ne lui faisant pas assez confiance pour lui révéler leur secret. De nouveau, elle secoua la tête. Pourtant, sa cousine avait l'air vraiment accro. Encore une mauvaise chose : plus elle s'attachait, plus ce serait dur pour elle de quitter son asiatique pour revenir dans leur époque… _Si elle revient_, intervint une petite voix. Leslie chassa cette pensée. Bien sûr que sa cousine reviendrait. Sa vie était au XXIème siècle, pas au XVIIIème.

Elle remarqua qu'Elizabeth semblait terrifiée, et se rapprocha d'elle.

« Elizabeth ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je n'ai pas de bons souvenirs de ma dernière rencontre avec un Kraken. Mais je suppose que vous le savez déjà, n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez tellement de choses à mon sujet… »

_OK, terrain glissant. Change de sujet, et en vitesse._

« Il n'y a pas que de mauvais souvenirs liés au Kraken. Sans lui, auriez-vous embrassé Jack ? C'est plutôt un bon souvenir, ça, non ?

- Ça le serait s'il était amoureux de moi. Mais _son seul et unique amour reste l'océan_…

- Ah ! Donc, vous l'avouez.

- Quoi donc ?

- Que vous êtes amoureuse de Jack. Vous n'aimez plus Will ?

- Pour être honnête… Je ne sais pas si je l'aimais encore au moment de notre mariage.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi l'avez-vous épousé ?

- Il m'a dupée. Je croyais qu'il avait choisi de m'épouser plutôt que de libérer son père. Comment refuser une demande en mariage, quand on a ça à l'esprit ? Et puis, pour tout vous dire…

- Vous l'avez plus épousé pour la nuit de noces que pour autre chose, devina Leslie. Je m'en doutais. Alors, dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

- Jack ne m'aime pas. »

_Tu parles._

« Vous avez vu comment il vous regarde ?

- Il m'a repoussée. »

_Non mais je rêve, c'est pas possible d'être aussi bête !_

« Il vous a repoussée car il croit que vous êtes en manque à cause de votre grossesse. Poussez-le un peu et il vous jurera un amour éternel. »

Toutes à leur discussion, elles ne remarquèrent ni le bouillonnement de l'eau derrière elles, ni le tentacule s'élevant dans les airs…

III


	18. 17 : L'attaque 2

Ladies and gentlemen, nous sommes samedi... Voici donc votre chapitre hebdomadaire... Un chapitre que, je pense, vous allez adorer... Action, romance, humour, tout est au rendez-vous ! Jugez plutôt... Merci au passage à ange59 qui rejoint les rangs de mes lecteurs ! Laisse donc des reviews, ange !

Chapitre 17 : L'attaque #2

Jack, lui, remarqua aussitôt le tentacule, qui se rapprochait dangereusement d'elles.

« Elizabeth, attention ! »

Épaulant son fusil, il tira, faisant retomber le tentacule.

« Tout le monde en alerte ! On est attaqués ! Et cette fois, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même, je ne fuirai pas. »

Leslie ordonna :

« Elizabeth, allez vous cacher dans votre cabine !

- Pas question. Je reste, et je me bats avec mes hommes !

- Ça suffit, Elizabeth ! L'époque où vous jouiez les garçons manqués aux côtés de Jack et Will est révolue ! Maintenant, vous allez devenir mère, vous avez le devoir de rester en vie et de protéger votre bébé ! Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir d'aller vous cacher dans votre cabine, ou je jure par Calypso que je demande à Joke de vous y emmener sur son dos ! »

Impressionnée sans doute par l'éclat de la jeune fille, Elizabeth se dirigea vers sa cabine aussi rapidement que son état le permettait.

- C'est pas vrai, il faut vraiment tout lui expliquer à cette potiche ! jura Leslie entre ses dents. Elizabeth ne fais pas ci, Elizabeth ne fait pas ça. Elle a quel âge bon sang !

Elle n'alla pas plus loin car la jeune femme fut happée par un tentacule au moment où elle atteignait la cabine, et entraînée sous l'eau.

« Elizabeth ! s'exclama Jack. »

Il s'apprêtait à sauter dans l'eau quand Gibbs le retint.

« Occupez-vous de la bestiole, capitaine ! Je m'occupe du sauvetage. »

- Et lui là, il va se jeter la tête la première dans l'eau ! s'exclama Leslie en se frappant le front de la paume. Mais c'est une farce ou quoi ?

Avant que Jack ait pu le retenir, Gibbs sauta à l'eau, sabre au clair.

- Bingo ! observa l'adolescente.

Pas plus que Jack, Gibbs ne voulait voir mourir Elizabeth. Il avait toujours eu beaucoup d'affection pour elle. Il se souvenait encore de l'air émerveillé qu'elle avait la première fois qu'elle était montée à bord du navire où il servait. Déjà à cette époque, elle était fascinée par les pirates. Comment avait-elle pu choisir Will, et non Jack, cela le dépassait complètement. Bien des années après qu'il l'ait conduite à Port-Royal avec son père, il l'avait revue, montant à bord du Black Pearl avec Jack. Elle leur avait donné de bonnes leçons à ce moment-là, leur faisant comprendre qu'ils appliquaient le code trop à la lettre. Et puis, un an plus tard, c'est à Tortuga qu'il l'avait vue débarquer, déguisée en homme – en pirate, naturellement. Il avait été amusé de la voir face à Jack, se livrer à des joutes verbales à la moindre occasion. Et puis, il y avait eu la mort de Jack. Gibbs avait fini par apprendre la vérité à ce sujet. Il comprenait mieux, depuis, pourquoi Elizabeth avait semblé si abattue chez Tia Dalma. Ils avaient fini par aller sauver Jack, qui s'était mis à repousser Elizabeth… ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de la faire élire Reine des pirates. _Sérénissime_… dans la bouche de Jack, cela sonnait comme une marque d'ironie. Mais Elizabeth avait épousé Will. Et maintenant, celle qu'il avait connue enfant, allait avoir un enfant à son tour. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir. Rejoignant finalement le tentacule, il le trancha en quelques coups de sabre, libérant ainsi Elizabeth qu'il aida à nager jusqu'à la surface. Quand Jack les aperçut, il leur lança une échelle de corde, et les aida à remonter. Recevant Elizabeth dans ses bras, il la réprimanda sévèrement :

« Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris de discuter avec la gamine ? Vous vouliez vous faire tuer ? Allez vous mettre à l'abri dans ma cabine, et sans discuter pour une fois, _sérénissime_ ! Et toi ! ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Gibbs. Est-ce que tu as des tendances suicidaires ou est-ce que tu es fou ?

- Pas plus que vous, capitaine, répondit Gibbs. Mais il fallait bien aller sauver Mlle Swann, enfin, Mme Turner. »

Les deux hommes s'affrontaient du regard. Jack capitula.

« Reprends le combat, et cette fois tâche d'être prudent ! »

Elizabeth avait désobéi, à l'exaspération de Leslie. Elle avait épaulé un fusil et s'acharnait à tirer sur les tentacules qui essayaient d'emporter les marins. Bientôt, les canons se mêlèrent de la partie, bombardant le monstre. Jack tranchait les appendices au sabre, sans se soucier du tentacule qui s'approchait de lui par-derrière... Lizzie tira tandis qu'un canon envoyait un dernier boulet, et sans doute les blessures du monstre étaient-elles trop importantes, car son cadavre vint flotter à la surface. Folle de rage contre ce pirate qui prenait trop de risques, Lizzie redescendit et se rapprocha de Jack. Furieux, celui-ci lui lança :

« Je croyais vous avoir dit de vous mettre de vous mettre à l'abri ! »

La jeune femme le gifla violemment. Surpris, Jack marmonna distinctement :

« Je suis pas sûr de l'avoir méritée, celle-là… »

La réplique, bien connue des deux cousines, leur fit échanger un sourire amusé.

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ? Depuis quand vous combattez sans surveiller vos arrières ?

- Depuis quand vous combattez à sept mois de grossesse ? rétorqua-t-il.

- Oh, très fin, grogna Elizabeth, très spirituel ! Je vous aime, imbécile ! Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais me cacher et supporter de ne pas savoir ce qui vous arrivait ? Vous êtes vraiment… »

Mais ils ne surent jamais ce que Jack était, car avant d'avoir pu soulever sa phrase, Lizzie était dans les bras du pirate et embrassée de la belle manière…

« Je savais bien que c'était une farce, remarqua Leslie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? fit Julie, émue de voir le couple enlacé dans une position très suggestive.

- Bon, on va peut-être les laisser… Tu te rends compte qu'elle se permet de tromper Vanessa Paradis sans en être consciente ?

- Hein ? répliqua finement Julie tandis que sa cousine la traînait plus loin.

- C'est bon, respire Julie, se moqua Leslie en singeant une respiration exagérée. Une deux, toi aussi tu as quelqu'un à embrasser…

- Ah oui mais ce n'est pas du même effet.

- Ah ! Je ne te le fais pas dire. »

Leslie éclata de rire, imitée en cela par sa cousine, et elles rejoignirent Anamaria qui aidait à allonger les blessés.

III


	19. 18 : Le chagrin

Bon, je m'étonné de n'avoir pas reçu de reviews au dernier chapitre, mais vous êtes peut-être en vacances…Auquel cas, vous avez de la chance…

Je ne suis pas là demain, alors je vous mets le chapitre aujourd'hui…

Chapitre 18 : Le chagrin

Quand Jack se décida à relâcher Elizabeth, des sifflements admiratifs se firent entendre sur le Pearl et l'Empress, ainsi que des gloussements nerveux. Sourire aux lèvres, Jack se tourna vers son équipage et appela :

« Mr Gibbs ! »

Silence. Le sourire de Jack s'effaça tandis qu'il réitérait en vain son appel.

« Jack ! fit soudain Elizabeth. Regarde ! Là, sur l'eau… »

Suivant des yeux la direction indiquée, le pirate aperçut un corps flottant au gré du courant. Un grand froid s'abattit sur lui lorsqu'il reconnut son ami. Liz murmura :

« C'est…Est-ce que c'est…

- Oui, c'est Gibbs. »

Les larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux de la jeune femme. Gibbs mort, non, c'était impossible… Julie n'était pas loin de penser comme elle. Gibbs, c'était un de ces personnages si particuliers : ils ne sont que des personnages secondaires, mais ils sont éternels et indispensables à leur façon. Gibbs, c'était celui qui survivait à tout et fêtait ça avec du rhum. Elle s'attendait presque à ce qu'il se redresse brusquement et demande à Sparrow quel était le cap à suivre. D'une voix atone, Jack ordonna :

« Des volontaires pour mettre une chaloupe à la mer et aller chercher le corps de Mr Gibbs. »

Toutes les mains des marins du Pearl se levèrent, ainsi que celles de quelques marins de l'Empress, Leslie, Julie et Elizabeth. Jack abaissa la main de cette dernière.

« Je ne prendrai pas le risque d'envoyer une femme enceinte dans une chaloupe sur ces mers.

- Je m'en doutais, murmura Lizzie.

- Je n'enverrai pas non plus deux gamines, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Julie et Leslie, pas plus qu'un gamin, Trinh. Pintel, Ragetti ! Vous serez les rameurs dans la chaloupe. Il me manque encore quatre hommes, deux pour vous aider à ramer et deux pour récupérer le corps. »

Son choix se porta sur le nain dont Julie oubliait toujours le nom, ainsi que sur Cotton et deux marins enrôlés à Tortuga. Il annonça au reste de l'équipage :

« Dès que nous aurons passé le coin dangereux, nous organiserons des funérailles de pirate à Mr Gibbs. »

Quand la chaloupe fut revenue, le capitaine alla s'enfermer dans sa cabine, suivi par Elizabeth. Quand celle-ci entra dans la pièce, Jack était assis, les bras sur la table, la tête dans ses bras. Il ne pleurait pas, mais il avait une de ces mines qui font de la peine rien qu'à les regarder. S'asseyant à côté de lui, elle murmura :

« Je suis désolée… je me doute de ce qu'il représentait pour toi… A ce que j'ai pu voir, tu étais plus proche de lui que tu ne l'es de ton père…

- Il a été mon mentor. Mon meilleur ami. Pendant toutes ces années, il est le seul qui ne m'ait jamais laissé tomber…

Il eut un petit sourire amer en constatant combien il pouvait être ridicule. Il s'efforça d'avoir l'air plus gai.

- De toute façon, que puis-je faire. Gibbs est mort et lui nous ne parviendrons pas à aller le rechercher…

Elizabeth le prit dans ses bras, partageant son chagrin, un peu étonnée de son manque d'expressivité. Quand, finalement, il la repoussa, il était de nouveau lui-même, et il l'enlaça avec un sentiment de vide et de plénitude étrange.

Le soir même, sur l'Empress, Leslie déclara :

« Je ne resterai pas une minute de plus dans ce monde de fous ! Je contacte Calypso, je lui dis qu'on a rempli la mission et qu'elle nous ramène chez nous sur-le-champ !

- Non ! protesta Julie. On ne peut pas partir maintenant !

- Et pourquoi pas ? Ils sont ensemble, non ? »

Un doute envahit soudain Leslie. Et si… Et si Julie refusait tout simplement de rentrer chez elles ?

« Il est hors de question qu'on parte avant l'enterrement de Gibbs ! »

Le soulagement envahit l'adolescente, ce n'était que ça ! Enfin, on ne savait jamais, parce que Julie avait un talent particulier pour les coups tordus.

« Un enterrement implique une mise en terre, or nous sommes sur un navire.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! Est-ce que tu n'as donc aucun sentiment ? Elizabeth est ton amie, je te le rappelle ! Et elle adorait Gibbs ! Tu ne peux pas l'abandonner comme ça ! »

Leslie soupira. Sa cousine, elle le savait, n'en démordrait pas. Elle était aussi tête de mule que dans la réalité. Hélas.

« Très bien, capitula-t-elle. Mais juste après les funérailles, on contactera Calypso et on retournera dans notre monde. »

Comme elle s'en doutait, Julie n'acquiesça même pas. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle mijote celle-là…_

Il fallut quelques jours au Pearl et à l'Empress pour s'éloigner de la zone dangereuse. Quand le jour des funérailles arriva, l'Empress fut laissé vide : tout l'équipage s'était précipité sur le Black Pearl afin d'assister à la cérémonie. Gibbs avait été allongé sur un radeau, faute d'avoir un cercueil. On avait en outre disposé à ses côtés des bouteilles de rhum, certaines vides, d'autres pleines, ainsi que son nounours. Leslie avait failli éclater de rire devant ce spectacle, mais malheureusement c'était mal vu. Remarquant ce détail également, Julie ne put s'empêcher de sourire à travers ses larmes. Jack fut le premier à prendre la parole :

« Matelots, miladys, nous sommes ici réunis pour rendre un dernier hommage à Joshamee Gibbs, second du navire de piraterie nommé le Black Pearl. Il était un bon second, et un bon pirate. Mais plus que tout, il était un ami, loyal et dévoué.

- Personne ici ne doit jamais oublier que la dernière action de Gibbs fut une action héroïque, continua Lizzie. Il a combattu le Kraken, il a été jusqu'à le poursuivre sous l'eau pour me sauver la vie. Je veux que partout où vous irez, tous, vous répandiez l'histoire de Joshamee Gibbs. Un pirate, mais avant toute chose, un héros. »

Tout l'équipage défila ainsi pour rendre un dernier hommage à leur vieil ami. Puis le radeau fut mis à l'eau. Quand il fut suffisamment loin du navire, Jack lança une torche qui enflamma cadavre et reliques.

Dès que ce fut possible, Leslie entraîna Julie à sa suite dans la cabine et les y enferma.

« Bien. Maintenant, donne-moi ta pince de crabe. »

La jeune fille, toujours bouleversée, lui tendit sans un mot.

« Bien. On va essayer ta méthode pour rameuter Calypso, et ensuite on rentre chez nous.

- Si tu veux.

- Calypso, ramène-toi ! On a réussi notre mission, alors on veut rentrer chez nous !

- Ça n'a pas l'air de marcher, s'amusa Julie.

- Et ça te fait rire ? C'est une catastrophe ! Me, Julie, on peut plus retourner à la maison, on est coincées ici !

- Mais non ! Si ça se trouve c'est parce qu'on est dans l'autre monde. Si ça se trouve ici elle est impuissante. »

Se levant avec indolence, elle récupéra sa pince de crabe et la remit à sa cachette habituelle, entre ses seins.

« Allez, c'est pas si terrible ! On n'est pas si mal, ici !

- Pas si mal ? On a failli mourir, Julie ! Et c'est la deuxième fois ! Non, la troisième, en tout. Le kraken, Barbe Noire, et notre arrivée dans ce monde. Trois fois, on a failli mourir ! Et toi, tu trouves qu'on n'est _pas si mal _? Je commence à me poser des questions sur ta motivation pour revenir dans notre monde, et à notre époque ! Et surtout sur ta santé mentale ! »

Julie se figea comme si Leslie l'avait giflée. Puis elle riposta.

« Je suis folle, c'est ça ? Je n'essaie pas de résoudre un problème insoluble, alors je suis folle et je ne veux pas retourner chez nous, c'est ça ? C'est ça que tu es en train de me dire ? Tu penses que je suis folle ?

- Je pense qu'il y a peut-être une partie de toi qui préfère rester ici, en effet ! Tu es amoureuse, alors tu n'as pas les idées claires !

- C'est bien ce que je dis ! Tu penses que je suis folle ! Tu peux présenter ça comme tu veux, y donner les causes que tu veux, ça ne change rien au fait qu'à tes yeux, je suis folle ! Eh bien, je vais te dire, ajouta-t-elle en se rapprochant de sa cousine. Puisque c'est ton opinion, je m'en vais ! Je ne veux pas t'imposer la compagnie d'une folle !

- Mais où vas-tu ?

- Dormir avec Thânh ! Et je dis bien _dormir _! »

Sur ces paroles, elle partit en claquant la porte. Après son départ, Leslie dut s'asseoir. C'était la première fois qu'elles se disputaient ainsi. Oh, elles avaient eu des querelles, bien sûr, mais pas au point de partir en claquant la porte… _tout ça, c'est ta faute, Calypso ! Si tu ne nous avais pas amenées ici, Julie et moi n'aurions jamais eu de raison de nous disputer !_

De son côté, Julie fonça droit dans la direction de son amoureux, et s'effondra dans ses bras en pleurant. Thânh, surpris, la serra contre lui en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Allons, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je ne veux pas en parler.

- C'est ta cousine ? insista-t-il, intrigué.

- Je ne veux pas en parler ! C'est si dur à comprendre ? »

La jeune fille s'était mise à crier. Levant les mains en signe de paix, Thânh répondit :

« D'accord, je comprends. Calme-toi, inutile de s'énerver. Tu m'en parleras quand tu voudras.

- Jamais.

- D'accord, jamais. Ça me va, du moment que tu ne hurles pas… ou que tu ne chantes pas. »

En effet, il était présent la dernière fois que sa compagne s'était mise à chanter, et avait pris l'habitude de la taquiner à ce sujet. Il reçut en réponse une bourrade sur l'épaule, accompagnée d'un « Hé ! » mi-indigné, mi-rieur.

« Ça va aller, murmura-t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que ça s'arrangera. »


	20. 19 : Révélation ?

Chapitre 19 : Révélation ?

Deux semaines après la dispute, Julie commença à envisager d'expliquer à Thânh pourquoi elle s'était disputée avec Leslie. Mais cela impliquait de tout lui révéler, sans la moindre exception. Et ce n'était pas une décision à prendre à la légère, car ça concernait aussi Leslie. L'ennui était qu'elle ne savait pas à qui demander conseil. Elle refusait de parler à Leslie tant que celle-ci ne serait pas venue s'excuser. Et elle ne pouvait pas vraiment s'adresser à Thânh, en l'occurrence. Peut-être à Joke. Même s'il était plus proche de Leslie que d'elle-même, il était néanmoins relativement sympathique. Et semblait détendu depuis qu'il était avec Anamaria. Elle sourit malicieusement en songeant que sans doute, le sport de chambre apaisait considérablement les marins. Oui, elle s'adresserait à Joke. D'ailleurs, elle allait le faire dès la fin de sa leçon d'escrime.

Elle fit exprès de se montrer mauvaise afin d'écourter la leçon. Quand Joke reposa sa rapière, elle demanda :

« Je peux vous demander un conseil, Joke ?

- Ça dépend du conseil.

- Je prends ça pour un oui… Imaginez que vous ayez un ami. Et que cet ami et vous partagiez un secret, un secret vraiment énorme. Et que vous ayez un autre ami, à qui vous voudriez révéler ce secret…

- Je demanderais d'abord à mon ami n°1.

- Oui, mais supposons que vous soyez brouillé avec lui, et que ce soit justement pour parler de cette brouille que vous vouliez révéler le secret…

- Ce ne serait pas plus simple si on appelait ces amis Leslie et Thânh ? demanda-t-il avec perspicacité.

- Si, admit-elle en baissant la tête.

- Je m'en doutais.

- De quoi ?

- Que vous et Leslie aviez un secret. Toutes ces expressions bizarres qu'elle laisse échapper, et vous aussi, parfois…

- Je ne peux pas vous le révéler.

- Je ne vous le demande pas. Si vous tenez tellement à révéler ce secret au jeune Mr Trinh, je pense que vous devez d'abord vous assurer qu'il n'en parlera pas.

- Mais je sais déjà qu'il ne le fera pas !

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous retient ?

- J'ai un peu peur de sa réaction.

- Pour ça, je ne peux pas vous aider. Vous devrez vous débrouiller toute seule.

- Très bien… Merci, Joke. »

Pas plus avancée qu'avant, la jeune fille s'accouda au bastingage et réfléchit. Si elle révélait la vérité à Thânh, Leslie lui en voudrait certainement. Mais en même temps, Leslie était déjà en colère contre elle, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins… elle espérait que Thânh ne réagirait pas mal. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter un regard triomphant de la part de sa cousine.

« Tout va bien ? fit la voix de Thânh, derrière elle. »

La jeune fille sursauta.

« Je ne t'avais pas entendu approcher. Tu tombes bien, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose… là où on ne pourra pas nous entendre, de préférence.

- Eh bien, ta cousine est en train de s'entraîner avec Joke, d'ailleurs il a l'air un peu essoufflé, alors je pense que votre cabine à toutes les deux conviendra certainement… et le capitaine Turner est sur le Black Pearl, avec le capitaine Sparrow, donc je pense qu'on y sera tranquilles.

- Très bien. »

Elle l'entraîna à sa suite, et Thânh ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'elle semblait assez nerveuse.

« Bon, assieds-toi. Je te préviens, ce que je vais te dire risque de te faire un choc. Mais il faut que tu me promettes de ne pas hurler, ni de me traiter de monstre, de sorcière ou quoi que ce soit du même genre, avant que j'aie terminé.

- Je te le promets, et je veux bien m'asseoir, mais…

- Laisse-moi parler, s'il te plaît. Voilà. Pour commencer, je ne m'appelle pas Julie Martin. Je m'appelle Julie Martinez.

- Tu es espagnole ?

- Non, justement, et ne me coupe pas ! Si tu coupes je n'y arriverai jamais. Je m'appelle Julie Martinez, j'ai 17 ans, je suis française, mais ça ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je vais te dire. Voilà, ma cousine et moi, nous ne sommes pas de cette époque. Nous venons du futur. Du 21ème siècle, pour être précise. Dans mon époque, Jack Sparrow n'existe pas, pas plus qu'Elizabeth Swann ou Will Turner ou qui que ce soit. Ce sont des personnages d'un film…

- Wow, wow, wow, rembobine. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, un film ?

- Un film c'est… attends. Tu veux dire que tu me crois ?

- Ça explique pas mal de choses, tu sais. L'étrange prénom de ta cousine. Vos expressions particulières. Ton pacifisme, aussi, si peu courant au 18ème siècle. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'un film ? »

Julie n'en revenait toujours pas. Il la croyait ? Comme ça ? Sans problème ?

« Un film…c'est assez compliqué à expliquer… En gros, ce sont des images qui bougent et parlent sur un écran et qui racontent une histoire. C'est un peu comme du théâtre, mais en plus technique.

- Ça, je connais. Le théâtre, je veux dire.

- Si ma cousine et moi sommes ici, c'est à cause de Calypso.

- La déesse ? hoqueta Thânh.

- Une déesse, tu parles. En réalité, c'est une nymphe, plus ou moins fille de Poséidon. Mais certainement pas une déesse. Elle nous a fait venir ici, Leslie et moi, pour réunir Elizabeth et Jack. Et séparer Elizabeth de son époux. Et nous sommes censées nous débrouiller sans elle. Elle nous a donné ça, ajouta-t-elle en sortant la pince de crabe de sa cachette. Une pour Leslie, une pour moi. Pour la contacter en cas d'urgence, ou quand nous aurions réussi…

- Mais vous avez réussi… pourquoi vous êtes toujours là ?

- Nous ne pouvons pas la contacter. Je pense que cela vient du fait que nous soyons dans l'autre monde…

- Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Quand nous t'avons retrouvée, tu étais habillée en noble.

- Je n'en suis pas une. A mon époque, il n'y a plus ni pirates ni nobles. Leslie et moi étions déguisées. Moi en noble, elle en pirate. Quand elle a atterri à Port-Royal, elle a failli être lapidée. »

De fil en aiguille, Julie raconta tout à Thânh, arrivant peu à peu à la raison de sa dispute avec Leslie. Celui-ci se montra indigné des insinuations de la jeune fille. Il était évident que Julie voulait rentrer chez elle et avait toute sa santé mentale. Leslie fit irruption à ce moment-là et entendit la fin de la conversation. Julie se leva précipitamment, imitée par Thânh. Sa cousine était visiblement en colère.

« Tu m'as trahie. Tu as trahi notre secret. Tu l'as révélé à ton amant. Et dire que j'étais venue pour m'excuser. Que je te croyais capable de tenir ta langue…

- Ce n'est pas mon amant ! Et je ne t'ai pas trahie, Leslie, c'est toi qui m'as trahie, en déclarant que je n'avais pas toute ma santé mentale !

Leslie eut un geste de dédain, et sembla se retenir de lui hurler à la figure. Tout abandonner pour un seul homme, l'hygiène, les amis, la famille, le confort… Ce n'était pas fou, c'était absurde ! Inconséquent, stupide, abracadabrant ! Ce n'était pas fou, cela relevait forcément de quelque chose que Leslie aurait bien fait sortir de la tête de sa cousine à coups de baffes.

- Très bien. On va régler ça une bonne fois pour toutes, grinça-t-elle, décidée qu'elle était à ne pas expliquer cela à sa cousine. _Mais quelle tête de mule ! _

Elle inspira profondément pour se calmer.

- A l'épée ! ajouta-t-elle »

La jeune fille dégaina sa rapière, et en menaça Julie. Celle-ci, déterminée, sortit également son arme et déclara :

« Je ne voudrais pas que nous saccagions la cabine d'Elizabeth, aussi je te suggère de faire ça dehors.

- J'allais te le proposer, fit Leslie d'un ton acide.

- Vous n'allez pas vous battre, tout de même ! »

Thânh, affolé, tenta en vain de s'interposer. Voyant les deux cousines sortir sur le pont en se défiant du regard, il chercha un moyen de les stopper. Joke ! Voilà quelqu'un que les filles écoutaient assez souvent. Oui, il fallait qu'il aille chercher Joke. Peut-être le maître d'armes pourrait-il stopper cette folie.

**Comme tu le vois, le clash continue de plus belle ! Voilà ce que je te propose : on reste brouillées un temps, puis on se réconcilie… jusqu'à ce qu'on s'engueule à nouveau au moment de contacter Calypso pour rentrer chez nous.**

III


	21. 20 : Duel et compagnie

Pour me faire pardonner de mon retard, je vous publie deux chapitres ! et vous aurez le chapitre hebdomadaire samedi ou dimanche comme d'habitude...

Chapitre 20 : Duel et compagnie…

Thânh courut jusqu'au gouvernail, où Joke observait l'horizon avec méfiance.

« Mr Joke ! haleta-t-il. Mr Joke, il faut absolument que vous m'aidiez.

Joke se tourna vivement vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

- Oh là, du calme, gamin ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Julie… et sa cousine… elles se sont disputées….

- Chose courante chez les femmes.

Pour ça, il aurait reçu un coup de pied de Leslie dans le tibia. Seulement elle avait autre chose en tête sur le moment.

- Non mais là c'est grave ! Elles se disputent jamais d'habitude, mais là elles veulent se livrer un duel à l'épée !

- Quoi ? Mais c'est pas vrai, elles ont perdu la raison ! Je leur ai pas appris à se battre pour qu'elles s'entretuent à la moindre querelle ! Montre-moi où elles sont, gamin, avant qu'elles fassent une bêtise. »

Il arriva devant la cabine d'Elizabeth, où les cousines avaient déjà commencé leur duel.

« Oh, dites-moi que je rêve ! Leslie, arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Julie, posez cette épée !

- Elle m'a insulté ! fulmina Julie.

- Pauvre petite sotte ! Tu m'as trahie ! rétorqua Leslie.

- Oh, et toi tu m'as pas trahie peut-être ? Thânh, raconte l'histoire à ce cher Joke, qu'il décide qui a trahi qui dans l'histoire !

- La ferme ! hurla Leslie, fulminante.

- Joke, séparez-les, s'il vous plaît ! implora Thânh.

- Désolé, je crois qu'elles sont plus que décidées à se battre, et rien de ce que je dirai… »

Il s'interrompit un instant, puis ordonna :

« Mets une chaloupe à la mer. Dépêche-toi !

- Mais où allez-vous ? fit Thânh en s'exécutant.

- Chercher quelqu'un qui pourra arrêter cette folie ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, il débarquait sur le Black Pearl.

« Madame… euh… capitaine Turner ! »

Lizzie sortit de la cabine qu'elle partageait avec Jack, surprise.

« Joke ? Il y a un problème ?

- Je crois qu'on peut dire ça, oui. Regardez ce qui se passe sur l'Empress. »

Il désigna les deux cousines qui se livraient toujours leur duel acharné, sous l'œil désespéré de Thânh.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend ?

- Une stupide querelle qui a mal tourné, déplora Joke. Il faut que vous les arrêtiez.

- Très bien. Jack ! appela-t-elle.

- Oui, trésor ?

- Je pars sur l'Empress. Eliza et sa cousine sont en plein combat à l'épée.

- Eh, elle a du panache, la petite. La colère, ça aide parfois. »

Aidée de Joke, Elizabeth descendit dans la chaloupe afin de retourner sur son navire.

Les deux cousines ne voyaient plus ce qui se passait autour d'elles. Elles ne pensaient qu'à une chose : se battre, jusqu'à ce que l'autre s'excuse, ou qu'elles tombent d'épuisement. Aussi ne comprirent-elles pas tout de suite ce qui se passait lorsque Elizabeth surgit, arrachant la rapière des mains de Leslie.

« Est-ce que vous avez perdu la tête ? Je ne vous ai pas offert cette rapière pour vous battre contre votre cousine !

- Elle m'a trahi…, grinça Leslie, plus qu'agacée de voir cette idiote débarquer.

- Je me fiche de savoir ce qu'elle vous a fait ! Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend, toutes les deux, de vous battre ainsi ? Vous vous prenez pour qui ? Une rapière n'est pas faite pour vider la moindre querelle familiale ! Quoi que vous ayez fait ou dit, l'une et l'autre ! Alors maintenant vous allez me faire le plaisir de me suivre dans ma cabine, et nous allons régler ça de manière civilisée !

- Dit la femme élue Reine de la Piraterie… marmonna Leslie. »

Elizabeth lui assena une gifle bien sentie. Leslie voulut se jeter sur elle, mais Joke la ceintura avec exaspération, et non sans souffler sous l'effort.

« Vous ne direz pas que vous ne l'avez pas cherché ! Même dans la piraterie, il y a des règles ! Maintenant, vous la fermez et vous me suivez ! Toutes les deux ! »

Quand elles furent dans la cabine, ainsi que Joke et Thânh, Elizabeth claqua la porte.

« Bien. Et maintenant, vous allez tout m'expliquer. Pas seulement pourquoi vous vous disputez, d'ailleurs. Je me pose beaucoup de questions sur vous. Vous semblez tout savoir de moi, de Jack, ou de Will. Vous connaissez les aventures que nous avons vécues. Et vous avez des expressions étranges, des expressions qui ne sont pas de notre époque. Personne ne sortira de cette cabine avant que je ne sache pourquoi.

- Vous ne nous croiriez pas, même si on vous le disait, répondit Julie.

- Mais de toute façon, on ne va pas le faire ! N'est-ce pas, Julie ? Nous avons suffisamment fait de bêtises jusqu'ici ! Enfin quand je dis nous…c'est surtout toi ! C'est toi qui as révélé toute la vérité à ton petit ami !

- Tiens donc ! fit Elizabeth. Mr Trinh, vous êtes donc dans le secret ?

- Oui, capitaine. Mais c'est tout récent.

- Dans ce cas, puisque ces demoiselles semblent déterminées à ne rien me dire, vous allez peut-être pouvoir me dire la vérité, vous.

- Non, capitaine. Je suis navré, mais j'ai fait le serment de ne rien répéter.

- Encore heureux, marmonna Leslie. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle vous ait tout dit sans que vous ayez fait cette promesse.

- Je vais le faire, intervint Julie.

- Ah bien, de toute façon, pendant qu'on y est, continue ta thérapie, assena Leslie avec dédain. De toute façon est-ce que j'ai vraiment mon mot à dire sur tout ça, hein ?

- La ferme ! On n'a plus le choix ! J'étais sûre que ça finirait par arriver. Je vous demanderai juste, à tous les deux, de ne rien révéler… sauf peut-être à Jack.

- Ben voyons, lâcha Leslie en croisant les bras.

- Quand tu auras fini de glapir, tu pourras réfléchir à mes raisons !

- Je ne glapis pas, ma chère, je m'exprime !

- J'en fais le serment, s'impatienta Elizabeth. Et il vaut aussi pour Joke. Alors ?

- C'est toute une histoire. Elle commence dans le futur… En 2007, pour être exacte… »

Les interruptions de Leslie firent que Julie mit une heure avant de terminer son histoire. Si Elizabeth semblait troublée, Joke, lui, n'était qu'à moitié étonné. Après tout, qui pouvait savoir pourquoi les dieux marins faisaient certaines choses ? Quand finalement elles en arrivèrent au motif de la dispute, Elizabeth trancha :

« Vous avez eu tort toutes les deux. Chacune de vous a refusé d'écouter les arguments de l'autre. Mais Eliza, pardon, Leslie, puisque tel est son nom, a sans doute exagéré en insinuant que vous perdiez la tête, Julie.

- Putain, marmonna Leslie. Mais est-ce que tu prendras toujours tout au premier degré ou c'est moi qui déraille ? ajouta-t-elle avec un demi-sourire. Et puis l'autre qui se met à jouer sa grande prêtresse de mes deux. Je te foutrai tout ça dans un incinérateur, la bande du film, les acteurs avec, et surtout, surtout, cette foutue Calypso !

- Quant à vous, continua Elizabeth en ouvrant grand les yeux devant le discours murmuré de Leslie, vous n'auriez pas dû révéler votre secret à Mr Trinh sans demander l'avis de votre cousine. Maintenant, vous allez toutes les deux faire des excuses et oublier cette dispute.

- Je suis désolée, Julie, offrit Leslie avec un soupir, et un nouveau geste blasé...Désolée que tu prennes tout au premier degré. Parce que je ne t'ai jamais cru folle. C'était juste inconsidéré. Nos deux réactions étaient stupides.

- Oui, moi aussi, acquiesça l'autre.

- Bien, puisque tout est arrangé, je retourne sur le Pearl. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser… »

Elle sortit, tandis que les deux cousines échangeaient un sourire forcé. Joke, voyant cela, secoua la tête. Elles s'étaient excusées, oui, mais la rancœur était encore bien présente… Cela ne présageait rien de bon.


	22. 21 : James William Turner

Chapitre 21 : James William Turner

Pendant environ un mois et demi, une routine s'était installée sur le Pearl et l'Empress. Julie et Leslie, à moitié rabibochées, s'entraînaient au combat en équipe. Julie, en outre, avait repris les cours de danse. Seul le professeur avait changé, puisqu'il s'agissait désormais de Thânh. Leslie avait d'ailleurs roulé des yeux devant le caractère particulièrement "eau-de-rosesque" de l'idée. _Enfin,_ avait-elle pensé, _à quoi d'autre s'attendre de la part de Julie ?_

Elizabeth et Jack, bien qu'officiellement et définitivement ensemble, continuaient à se livrer à leur habituel jeu de séduction. Joke, qui à l'évidence cachait bien des secrets, évacuait dans la couche d'Anamaria sa frustration qu'il ne se passe rien pour le moment. Le couple était en outre en bute aux railleries depuis que Tai Huang les avait surpris en pleine copulation dans la cale une nuit où ils étaient censés être de quart.

Aucun nouveau monstre n'avait croisé la route des deux navires. La douleur de la perte de Gibbs s'effaçait peu à peu chez les membres d'équipage. Cotton avait été nommé second du Black Pearl. L'irritabilité de Lizzie augmentait proportionnellement à son tour de taille, amenant chacun à attendre impatiemment l'arrivée de la nouvelle génération…

Ironiquement, c'est au plus mauvais moment que ladite génération décida de faire son entrée. A croire que bébé Turner comptait "faire son chieur", pour reprendre une expression que Leslie emploierait plus tard, dès sa naissance. En effet, Elizabeth et Jack étaient sur le point de se prouver leur amour mutuel quand la jeune femme sentit un liquide couler entre ses jambes. Elle se crispa.

« Il y a un problème, Lizzie ?

- Oui. Oui, il y a un énorme problème !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je viens de perdre les eaux. »

_OK. Ne panique pas, Jack, ne panique pas._ Inspirer, expirer. Voilà. _Tu sais que c'est trop tôt_, souffla son minuscule avatar._ Tu sais que ça ne devrait pas arriver maintenant._ Jack le chassa en secouant la tête. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour les avatars. _Bon, alors n°1… on a besoin de femmes. Les seules qu'on ait sous la main, ce sont les gamines et Anamaria. Je suppose qu'il va falloir faire avec._

« Je vais chercher les filles sur l'Empress, dit-il d'une voix rassurante. Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller.

- Tais-toi et file ! »

Le pirate obtempéra et sortit sur le pont.

« Mr Cotton ! Une chaloupe à la mer. Elizabeth va accoucher, il faut que j'aille chercher Mlles Martin et Anamaria. »

À peine fut-il dans la chaloupe qu'il ramait pour atteindre l'Empress. Sans quitter l'embarcation, il appela :

« Ohé ! Julie, Eliza, Anamaria ! »

Deux têtes blondes se penchèrent par-dessus le bastingage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, capitaine ?

- On a besoin de femmes ! Où est Anamaria ?

- Elle fait du sport ! lança Julie.

- Du sport ?

- Le genre qu'on pratique à deux, renchérit Leslie. Elle, c'est avec Joke.

- Est-ce que je pourrais savoir de quoi vous parlez, demoiselles ?

- De sport de chambre, ricana Julie. »

Voyant que Jack ne comprenait pas, elle précisa :

« Elle fornique !

- Et Tai peut témoigner du fait que quand on la dérange en pleine fornication, on prend des risques… Il est vraiment bouché ou quoi ? chuchota Leslie à sa cousine en manquant éclater de rire.

- Alors on se passera d'elle, trancha Jack. Descendez. »

Quand elles furent installées, il expliqua :

« Lizzie a perdu les eaux. Vous devez l'aider à accoucher.

- Nous ? Mais, mais, mais…mais on n'a jamais fait ça ! »

_Leslie commence déjà à paniquer, ça promet…_

« Eh bien ça va être une première. De toute façon, si tout va bien, le bébé viendra tout seul et on n'aura pas grand-chose à faire. C'est seulement en cas de siège qu'on sera dans la…

- Oh, me voilà rassurée, grinça Leslie. En plus on ne peut pas contacter Calypso… Quelles sont les chances que ça se passe mal ? Selon tes cours de proba…

- On y est, coupa Jack. Vous montez à bord ou vous vous chamaillez ?

- Vous pouvez toujours vous brosser pour que j'aide quelqu'un, serait-ce Elizabeth, ma mère ou tata Adrienne, à accoucher. »

Sur le pont, les marins étaient regroupés devant la cabine d'Elizabeth, échangeant des commentaires. Julie les houspilla :

« Ce n'est pas un spectacle, ici ! Retournez à vos tâches, un accouchement est une affaire de femmes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me sors comme connerie ? s'écria Leslie, hors d'elle. Eh oh, tu te crois dans docteur Quinn ?

- On peut savoir où vous allez ? demanda Julie en ignorant Leslie et en voyant Jack les suivre dans la cabine.

- Eh bien…

- Il me semble avoir dit "une affaire de femmes". Seriez-vous une femme, capitaine ? »

Leslie eut un léger rire très, très énervé.

« Si vous voulez vous rendre utile, faites bouillir de l'alcool, et servez-vous en pour désinfecter des linges. Faites aussi chauffer de l'eau.

- Mais pas avec l'alcool, précisa Leslie.

- Ecartez les jambes, Elizabeth, ordonna Julie. Repliez-les, puis écartez-les. Voilà, comme ça.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi je fais le clown ?

- Il faut que je voie comment se présente le bébé…Oh, non, fit-elle après observation. Tout mais pas ça.

- Quoi ? Quoi ?

- C'est un siège, indiqua Julie.

- Il a décidé de faire son chieur, ce gosse ? Si c'est le cas, il commence fort !

- Bon. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour, je remercierais maman et Carole de m'avoir infligé Grey's Anatomy pour la première, et Urgences pour l'autre !

- Et ça veut dire quoi, ça ? interrogea Leslie.

- Je vais devoir retourner le bébé. »

Leslie se frappa le front, semblant penser que sa cousine avait bel et bien perdu l'esprit, mais plus que décidée à sortir de cette situation. Quitte à aller chercher cette ingrate et égoïste d'Anamaria qui se la coulait douce sur l'Empress.

« Tu te crois sage-femme ? Tu veux peut-être faire une césarienne, aussi ?

- Tu as une meilleure idée ? rétorqua Julie en enlevant sa veste. Tu l'as dit toi-même, on ne peut pas contacter Calypso !

- Je vais te tuer. Je sais pas ce que t'as fait, mais ça me soulagera.

- Attends que bébé Turner soit là. Elizabeth, ne poussez pas tant que je ne vous aurai pas dit de le faire. Ça pourrait être dangereux pour le bébé. »

Avec une inspiration, elle plongea les mains et les avant-bras dans le ventre de Lizzie. Leslie parut sur le point de faire une remarque acerbe, mais se retint et alla ouvrir les rideaux pour éclairer la pièce. Procédant à l'aveugle, Julie tâtonna pour repérer chaque partie du corps du bébé, tout en expliquant :

« Je cherche à repérer comment il est exactement pour éviter de le blesser accidentellement. Là, j'ai tout repéré. Je vérifie que le cordon n'étrangle pas le bébé… apparemment, tout va bien. Alors, je l'attrape par les hanches… sans trop appuyer, c'est fragile ces choses-là…et je retourne lentement. Voilà ! Maintenant bébé va pouvoir venir nous dire bonjour.

- Arrête ton discours mielleux, lança Leslie, écoeurée.

- Elizabeth, à la prochaine contraction, je veux que vous poussiez. Leslie, récupère le bébé quand il sort. Moi je dois me laver les mains. »

Elle regarda autour d'elle.

« Capitaine ! Vous comptez apporter l'eau un jour ? »

Le pirate entra, déposant un baquet d'eau, et un tas de linges.

« Merci. Si vous voulez rester, c'est presque fini…

- La tête est sortie !

- Tu sais que personne ici n'est sourd, Leslie ? Inutile de hurler…

- Ta gueule, mon adorable cousine, grinça Leslie avec sa délicatesse habituelle, mélange de vulgaire et de raffiné douteux.»

Quelques minutes plus tard, le bébé était dans les bras de Leslie, qui annonça, en tentant de couvrir les cris du bébé :

« à l'évidence, c'est un garçon… Euh, Julie… regarde le placenta…

- Oui, c'est bon, répondit l'intéressée en coupant le cordon. Tu le prends dans des linges et tu le jettes à la mer. Donne-moi le bébé, je vais le laver. »

Après l'avoir nettoyé et enveloppé dans un linge, elle le tendit à Elizabeth. La jeune mère, bien qu'épuisée, guida la bouche du bébé jusqu'à son sein pour lui permettre de téter.

« Regarde Jack, murmura Leslie. »

Le pirate observait la scène avec un regard embué.

« Je crois que le petit aura bientôt un frère ou une sœur, s'amusa Julie. Regarde comme il est mignon…

- Toujours à t'extasier sur les bébés ! »

Malgré ses sarcasmes, Leslie devait bien admettre qu'elle trouvait aussi le spectacle attendrissant. Le bébé s'endormit finalement après avoir poussé un léger rot, et un soupir de satisfaction. Elizabeth murmura, sourire aux lèvres :

« Je vous présente James William Turner. Un futur pirate.

- Quel cliché lamentable, murmura Leslie. »

Julie la frappa au bras pour la faire taire, la jeune fille quitta la pièce avec un sourire.


	23. 22 : Les sirènes

Chapitre 22 : Les sirènes

William Turner était mélancolique. Assis dans sa cabine, il contemplait un portrait à l'encre de sa femme. Elizabeth… trois mois à peine après leur séparation, il l'avait retrouvée sur l'Empress. Un quart d'heure seulement, et il avait trouvé le moyen de se disputer avec elle, au lieu de se réjouir de la venue d'une nouvelle génération Turner…

Rageusement, il donna un grand coup dans le mur. Aussi, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle prenne tant de risques ? N'importe quelle femme enceinte douée de raison serait restée au chaud et en sécurité chez elle ! La fontaine de jouvence avec Jack, mais bien sûr, quelle bonne idée ! Au moins, il y avait un point positif. Sa vengeance s'approchait à grands pas : dès que sa femme aurait succombé aux assauts de ce maudit pirate, Joke le préviendrait et il pourrait enfin tuer Sparrow, éliminant ainsi son dernier rival auprès d'Elizabeth. Il se souvint de l'arrivée de Gibbs sur le navire. Le jour où il avait appris que Jack et sa femme étaient plus proches que jamais…

_Flash-back_

Il était, comme à son habitude, en train de jouer de l'orgue quand son père était venu frapper à la porte de la cabine.

« Entre, papa.

- Fils, je crois que tu devrais venir voir sur le pont…

- Si c'est pour une nouvelle âme à guider, vous savez ce qu'il faut faire.

- Oui, mais il s'agit d'une personne que tu connais, et elle a des choses à raconter, qui devraient t'intéresser… »

Intrigué, l'ancien forgeron s'était dirigé vers le pont…et s'était immobilisé aussitôt. Gibbs, le vieux second de Jack, qui avait une véritable vénération pour son capitaine, qui était toujours prêt à lui obéir, Gibbs était mort. Le jeune homme serra les dents pour ne pas pleurer. Il était censé être impitoyable.

« Gibbs ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Bonjour, Will. Je suppose que si je suis ici, ça veut dire que cette sale bête m'a croqué…

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Quelle sale bête ?

- Un Kraken. L'autre monde en est infesté…

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi le Pearl serait-il dans l'autre monde ?

- La fontaine de Jouvence. Jack et Elizabeth la cherchent ; d'ailleurs, elle devrait être plus prudente, le Kraken a failli l'avaler. J'ai dû plonger pour la sauver, et empêcher Jack de le faire. Il est fou amoureux de ta femme.

- Jack amoureux, ricana Will. C'est aussi plausible que Beckett charitable.

- Si tu le dis, jeune homme… Si tu le dis. Tu sais, je n'ai pas tellement envie d'arrêter de naviguer. Je pourrais peut-être me joindre à ton équipage ? »

_Flash-back_

Le jeune capitaine avait accepté, à la condition que Gibbs lui fournisse le plus de renseignements possible sur le navire d'Elizabeth. Il connaissait déjà le Pearl aussi bien que possible, mais souhaitait "imaginer sa femme dans la vie de tous les jours", prétendait-il. Ainsi, il rassemblait des informations sur ses ennemis, car ne pouvant mettre pied à terre, il serait obligé de livrer bataille en mer…

Sur le Pearl et l'Empress, chacun tendait l'oreille avec méfiance. En effet, un chant semblait retentir dans l'air. Un chant dont on ne comprenait pas les paroles… Anamaria fut la première à entrapercevoir les silhouettes des créatures escortant les navires. Elle fut également la première à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

Des sirènes… Alerte ! hurla-t-elle. On approche de l'île aux Sirènes ! »

Entendant cela, les cousines se levèrent d'un bond. Julie, saisissant une corde, s'empressa de ligoter Thânh tandis que Leslie et Anamaria tentaient de ceinturer Joke pour l'empêcher de se jeter à l'eau et de rejoindre les créatures.

« Je suis bien vert, mes beautés ! Je suis tout à vous ! criait-il.

- Grr, les hommes ! s'agaça Leslie. Hé, Joke, on se réveille ! »

Jack, lui, promettait aux sirènes des mots d'amour si elles venaient le voir. Lizzie, plus amusée qu'autre chose, lui lança en l'enfermant dans sa cabine :

« Je doute qu'elles se contentent de mots, mon cœur ! »

Tai Huang, lui, avait arraché sa chemise, et délaissé la barre… que Julie s'empressa de reprendre, évitant de justesse un écueil. Ana, Leslie et Lizzie couraient d'un marin à l'autre. La dernière ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en voyant Marty chanter « Bella, Bella, Bellissima » en chœur avec le perroquet, ou Cotton luttant avec un autre marin pour les faveurs d'une sirène.

Julie, cependant, luttait pour maintenir le cap, tout en devant parfois arracher un marin à l'étreinte mortelle d'une créature. Leslie, sans savoir comment, se retrouva avec la bouche de Joke collée sur la sienne, et la langue du pirate dans son palais. Troublée, elle s'abandonna à ce baiser…avant de se ressaisir et d'appliquer la "méthode Lizzie" : enchaîner le pirate au mât puis se détourner. Finalement, les navires purent distancer les sirènes derrière eux, ce qui permet de réveiller les marins. Ceux-ci, beaux joueurs, acceptèrent les moqueries des quatre femmes.

Le soir, épuisée, Julie s'endormit comme une masse tandis que les pensées tourbillonnaient dans la tête de Leslie, l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil. _Combien d'horreurs va-t-on encore devoir affronter avant de revenir ? Est-ce que Julie voudra seulement partir ? Elle avait l'air tellement dans son élément, à la barre, tout à l'heure... Et si elle refuse ? Qu'est-ce que je ferai ? Ce baiser avec Joke… NE PENSE PAS A ÇA ! Si Julie ne rentre pas de son plein gré, eh bien elle rentrera contrainte et forcée. J'y veillerai, même si après cela elle ne doit plus jamais m'adresser la parole._ Elle finit par s'endormir, d'un sommeil agité, peuplé de rêves où apparaissaient tour à tour Joke, Julie et des créatures indescriptibles…


	24. 23 : C'est pas trop tôt !

Chapitre 23: C'est pas trop tôt!

Il nous fallut encore plusieurs mois et plusieurs monstres avant d'atteindre enfin la Fontaine de Jouvence. Julie et Thânh fêtaient l'anniversaire de leur couple quand nous arrivâmes en vue de l'île de Gookin. Nous étions donc au XVIIIème siècle depuis un an et trois mois. Et bébé James avait déjà six mois. Il gazouillait joyeusement dès que Jack ou sa mère s'approchaient de lui, mais jetait des regards noirs à Joke, ce qui m'amusait au plus haut point. Je prenais soin de ne jamais me trouver seule avec Joke. En fait, je prenais soin de ne jamais me trouver en présence de Joke. Car chaque fois qu'il était près de moi, je sentais mon bas-ventre s'embraser. Je voulais me persuader que ce n'était que du désir. L'idée que cela put être plus était bien trop effrayante. Surtout que je savais que c'était stupide. Les humains sont ainsi. Persuadés d'une chose mais faisant le contraire. Et vice-versa. Comprenne qui pourra.

Dès que les navires eurent accosté, je sautais à terre.

«C'est pas trop tôt! m'exclamai-je. Allez, trouvons vite cette fichue fontaine et retournons dans le monde réel.»

Mais il me fallut attendre que quelques matelots aient débarqué plusieurs tonneaux vides, destinés à être remplis d'eau de Jouvence. Puis que Jack ait laissé à des marins de confiance la protection de Lizzie, qui restait à bord avec son fils. Voyant que Joke était dans le lot, je décidai de me joindre à la randonnée pour éviter de devoir lui expliquer pourquoi je l'évitais.

Il nous fallut plusieurs heures pour atteindre la fontaine qui, comme par hasard, se trouvait au centre de l'île… Île qui faisait bien 20 km de diamètre. Je m'étonnai, au bout d'une heure de marche, de n'entendre Julie émettre aucune plainte quant à ses muscles. Je jetai un regard vers elle, m'attendant à voir des larmes de douleur sur ses joues, à cause de sa myasthénie. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de la voir roucouler joyeusement avec Thânh. Je m'approchai et lui demandai:

«Tout va bien, cousine? Les muscles, tout ça?

- Je suis aussi surprise que toi, m'assura-t-elle. Mais je pense que c'est un coup de Calypso. Elle a en quelque sorte guéri ma myasthénie, sachant que ce serait un handicap dans ce monde et à cette époque. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, n'est-ce pas?

- Pour une fois qu'elle fait quelque chose d'utile, admis-je. Alors, bonne roucoulade.»

Quand -enfin- nous trouvâmes la Fontaine, je refusai catégoriquement d'y boire. Je ne voulais pas la vie éternelle, merci bien. Je ne tenais que moyennement à voir mourir ma famille tout en restant jeune. Et je me voyais mal expliquer ce phénomène! Enfin, une vie, c'est drôlement suffisant pour ne pas vouloir en vivre une autre. Jack nous expliqua alors que l'eau de la Fontaine n'était pas bien nommée. Elle n'apportait ni la vie ni la jeunesse éternelle. Elle permettait aux personnes âgées de rajeunir, certes; mais surtout, elle permettait de guérir les blessures, même les plus graves. Si j'en buvais à mon âge, elle n'aurait pas plus d'effet que de l'eau ordinaire. Je déclinai néanmoins l'offre. Je tenais à avoir une vie normale. «Normale»… même mes justifications étaient idiotes. Qu'est-ce qu'une vie normale, hein? Julie et son asiatique refusèrent également. Jack donna l'ordre de remplir les tonneaux à ras bord.

«Nous ne ferons pas deux fois ce périple, expliqua-t-il à ses hommes. Dorénavant, nous nous contenterons de faire de l'honnête piraterie.»

Je retins un reniflement amusé en entendant ses mots. _Piraterie_ et _honnête_ s'excluaient mutuellement. Fort heureusement, cette promesse motiva les hommes pour se dépêcher de remplir les tonneaux, et nous pûmes ainsi rapidement rentrer au navire. Les marins semblaient aussi pressés que moi de rentrer au navire. Ils chargèrent les tonneaux dans les cales et commencèrent aussitôt à faire rouler les navires, après s'être prudemment attaché aux mâts pour ne pas tomber à l'eau. Je vis Julie éclater de rire en courant d'un bout à l'autre du navire et cette vision me serra le cœur. Je le savais, maintenant, elle n'accepterait pas de revenir dans le monde réel. J'allais devoir l'y forcer, et ça marquerait la fin définitive de notre belle entente.

Finalement, trempés, nous nous retrouvâmes dans le monde réel. _C'est pas trop tôt!_ songeai-je…. Jusqu'à ce que la vigie nous annonce:

«Hollandais Volant à tribord!

- Il manquait plus que ça… marmonnai-je, persuadée que cet idiot incapable ronchonneur eunuque de Will allait encore faire des siennes, pour le pire, et surtout pas pour le meilleur.

- Mais…que…comment…balbutiait Joke, sur le Pearl. Je ne l'ai pas appelé!

- Comment ça, appelé? interrogea Julie, petite naïve insouciante.

- Will! lança Elizabeth en sortant de la cabine. Justement, il faut que je te parle.

- Elizabeth… toi dans la cabine de Jack… non!»

Vous imaginez le pathétique de la scène. Figurez-vous bien: le Mari, insulté, la Femme, épanouie, le chien-chien (entendez: Joke), affolé, et l'Amant, étrangement… prudent. Furieux, Will se tourna vers Joke:

«Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas contacté pour me signaler qu'ils étaient ensemble?

- Je n'ai pas pu vous appeler, l'autre monde semblait bloquer les communications, capitaine Turner!»

_Ben voilà, il m'a menti, ce sale c…. _Restons calme.

Elizabeth, sans comprendre ce qui se passait entre son époux et son protecteur, intervint:

«Will…les choses ont changé entre nous…je ne t'aime plus comme je t'ai aimé autrefois… Mais nous avons un fils. Un fils de six mois, Will! Il s'appelle James William Turner… Je lui parle souvent de toi…

- Tiens donc, répondit-il. Je suppose que tu comptes lui faire croire que je ne suis pas son père? Il appellera Jack papa…et moi ce sera Mr Turner, ou oncle Will si j'ai de la chance… Non, je ne laisserai pas cela arriver!»

Il pointa alors son pistolet en direction de Jack, et appuya sur la gâchette.

«NON! s'exclama Joke. Cela ne sera pas!»

Il se plaça devant Jack, et reçut la balle en plein cœur à sa place. Ce fut mon tour de hurler, de hurler un _non_ déchirant en le voyant s'écrouler.

«Joke! Non! De l'eau de Jouvence, vite!

- C'est inutile, Eliza, murmura Jack.»

D'un bond, je fus sur le Pearl. Arrachant la gourde de la ceinture du capitaine, j'en versai quelques gouttes sur la blessure. Avec difficulté, Joke arrêta ma main.

«La blessure…est trop grave… pour être guérie… même par le pouvoir de l'eau de Jouvence…

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai! Je refuse de le croire!

- Laissez-moi… parler… Leslie…

- Vous parlerez quand vous serez guéri, Joke!

Non mais, quel idiot! Quelle idée de se jeter…

- Tais-toi… écoute-moi…ce baiser que je t'ai volé… il me hante depuis des mois. Tu as bien fait… de… m'éviter…je t'aurais sauté dessus…

Oh, non, c'est pas vrai! Mais c'est quoi ce cliché puant l'eau de rose!

- Joke, taisez-vous, vous… tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis…»

Parce qu'il mourrait. Mieux valait qu'il se taise avant que je le tue. Ce serait ça de gagné pour lui.

«Mon ange… je t'en prie, avant… que je passe… pour toujours dans l'autre monde… j'aimerais…

- Tout ce que tu voudras.

- Embrasse-moi… une dernière fois…»

Je pleurais un peu, le choc, sans doute, mais ne lui refusai pas. Je posai délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut un baiser très léger, au goût salé de larmes. Voyant que son regard s'assombrissait de secondes en secondes, je souris, parce que c'était la seule chose à faire. C'est sur mon visage que mourut son dernier souffle. Je me relevai, et j'avais l'impression que les bruits autour de moi étaient étouffés. Lizzie semblait bouleversée, Julie également. Jack avait une expression indéchiffrable, quant à Will, il semblait ne pas comprendre ce qui était arrivé. Haineuse, je le regardai fixement.

«Vous avez intérêt à partir immédiatement, et à laisser Jack et Elizabeth tranquille, ou je jure que je vous tue.

- Si vous me transpercez le cœur, vous devrez prendre ma place.

- Sans vous offenser, espèce de veau, je doute qu'une hache vous coupant la tête échoue à vous tuer. Et de toute façon, je suis prête à prendre le risque.»

La dernière phrase était bien sûr un mensonge. Plus que jamais, je voulais revenir dans mon époque, quitter ce monde pourri. Will, cependant, sembla ne pas prendre la menace à la légère. Il ordonna à ses hommes de passer en plongée et le Hollandais Volant disparut.

Julie s'approcha de moi. Je ne songeai même pas à me demander comment elle était arrivée sur le Pearl.

«Leslie, je suis…

- Ne me dis surtout pas que tu es désolée. C'est ta faute, tout ça. Si tu ne m'avais pas traînée dans ce cinéma pour voir un stupide film, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé!»

Je savais que c'était faux, je savais que j'étais injuste et méchante de dire ça, et que Julie allait encore le prendre mal, mais il me fallait quelqu'un sur qui déverser ma colère et ma douleur. Curieusement, ma cousine ne se laissa pas démonter et ne se vexa pas. Elle comprenait sûrement où je voulais en venir avec ma suprême délicatesse.

«Continue. Dis-moi tout ce que tu as à dire, ça te fera du bien.»

Curieusement encore, sa gentillesse me rendit encore plus furieuse. Je me mis à hurler, à l'insulter et à la bourrer de coups pendant une bonne demi-heure avant de m'effondrer, en larmes, contre elle tandis qu'elle me murmurait des paroles de réconfort en me caressant les cheveux et me reconduisait sur l'Empress et dans notre cabine. Ça calme.


	25. 24 : Revenir ?

Chapitre 24 : Revenir

Je tiens à préciser que je veux absolument les réactions de TOUS mes lecteurs pour ce chapitre... qui est très important pour moi... j'aimerais vraiment que tout le monde me dise ce qu'il en pense, j'ai un peu peur de vos réactions... Je précise que tout ce qui est dit dans le petit discours, est la stricte vérité. C'est justement ce discours qui m'effraie.

Chapitre 24 : Revenir ?

Le lendemain, on célébra les funérailles de Joke. Leslie continua à prétendre que ses larmes étaient dues au choc, jusqu'à ce que sa cousine lui signale gentiment qu'elle n'était pas dupe.

« Peu de temps avant qu'on débarque ici, lui rappela-t-elle, j'ai dû faire face au suicide de Margaux. J'étais exactement dans le même état que toi. Si tu pleures, ce n'est pas dû au choc. Je le sais, et tu le sais. C'était ton ami, quoi que tu en dises et quoi qu'il aie fait. Maintenant, il est mort, et tu as une impression de vide. Et tu pleures, tu pleures, tu pleures, pour évacuer le chagrin. C'est une réaction humaine, Leslie, c'est totalement naturel.

- On s'en va. Maintenant.

- Quoi ?

- On contacte Calypso et on revient dans la réalité. Avant que ça ne tourne encore mal.

- Je craignais qu'on en arrive là… Non. Je ne repars pas avec toi, Leslie. Je reste ici.

- Mais enfin, ça va pas la tête ? Tu n'es pas Julie Martin, pirate dans les Caraïbes du XVIIIème siècle ! Tu es Julie Martinez, étudiante française du XXIème siècle !

- Ah oui ? Et s'il me plaisait, à moi, d'être Julie Martin ? Si ma vie de pirate me plaisait plus que ma vie d'étudiante ?

- Tout ça pour une stupide amourette…

- Tu n'as vraiment rien compris, ma pauvre Leslie. Ce n'est pas uniquement pour Thânh que je reste ! Toi tu as une vie formidable ! Tu es douée à l'école. Tu as des parents qui s'aiment. Tu n'as pas à faire six heures de train tous les deux mois pour rendre visite à ton père. Tu n'as pas eu à subir six ans d'humiliations. Tu as un frère en bonne santé. Tu n'as aucun handicap, qu'il soit physique ou mental. Tu as plein d'amies. Mais moi ? Mes seuls amis sont des amis virtuels que je ne vois jamais. Je suis incapable de faire un effort physique comme tout le monde. Ma sœur ne sera jamais capable d'être autonome à cause d'un accident génétique. Mon père vit à 3 heures de train de chez moi et je le vois une fois tous les deux mois. Pendant ces six dernières années, j'ai dû subir les humiliations des autres élèves. Je pense pouvoir dire sans exagérer que je suis en échec scolaire, étant donné ma moyenne générale. Depuis longtemps la moindre mauvaise note est prétexte à comparaison. Et tu sais à qui maman _adore_ me comparer ? A Elodie, de temps en temps ; mais à toi, le plus souvent ! Toujours la même rengaine ! _Leslie est tellement plus douée que toi !_ J'avais une amie, au lycée. Et juste avant le bac, je reçois une lettre du lycée. Adressée à maman, mais que j'ouvre : puisqu'elle vient du lycée, ça veut dire qu'elle me concerne. Et qu'est-ce que je lis ? _Nous avons le regret de vous annoncer le décès de Mlle Margaux Civel, élève de 1__ère__L2._ Elle a sauté d'un pont, mon amie ! Et si je reviens dans la réalité, je vais déménager chez mon père, à Paris. Nouvelle ville, nouvelle adresse, nouveau lycée, et - combien tu paries - nouvelles humiliations ! C'est ça, ma vie ! C'est ça que tu veux que je retrouve ! Tandis qu'ici, je n'ai plus de handicap, je ne suis plus dans ton ombre, je ne subis plus d'humiliations, j'ai un amoureux et une vie trépidante ! Et je devrais y renoncer parce que tu me le demandes ? Jamais. »

Sans laisser à sa cousine le temps de répondre, et pourtant Leslie se serait bien vue en train de lui débiter ses quatre vérités, parce qu'elle en avait des choses à rétorquer, elle s'éloigna à grands pas. Cependant, Leslie la poursuivit.

« Et moi, comment je ferai, sans toi ? Comment j'expliquerai ta disparition à tes parents éplorés ? Comment je ferai pour supporter de n'avoir personne avec qui parler de ce qu'on a vécu ici ?

- Calypso pourra vous effacer la mémoire. Je suis sûre que c'est dans ses compétences.

- Et il ne te vient pas à l'idée de demander si ça ne me dérangerait pas d'avoir un trou dans ma mémoire ? Merde, Julie, arrête un peu de penser à toi ! 

- Je n'ai rien à ajouter, répliqua Julie, enveloppée dans sa dignité. »

Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, Leslie leva les bras au ciel.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? »

Les premiers moments de surprise passés, la jeune fille décida qu'elle n'allait pas forcer Julie. Et comme celle-ci ne reviendrait visiblement pas de son plein gré sans qu'on l'y incite, il fallait une solution intermédiaire. Et pour inciter sa cousine à quitter ce monde, elle aurait besoin d'aide. Première étape : lui infliger des corvées. Julie DÉTESTAIT faire le ménage, ainsi que tout ce qui se rapportait aux travaux manuels. Pour la dégoûter de la vie sur l'Empress, Leslie aurait donc besoin de Lizzie…

Elle alla donc rendre visite à la jeune femme et lui exposa la situation.

« Je vois le problème, admit celle-ci, mais pas ce que je peux faire pour y changer quoi que ce soit.

- Faites en sorte qu'elle soit accablée de travail. Les tâches les plus ingrates, de préférence. Laver le pont, la vaisselle, les vêtements… Recoudre les voiles et les habits des marins…

- Vous pensez que ça suffira ?

- Non, mais ce sera déjà un bon début. »

Elizabeth convoqua donc Tai Huang, et lui ordonna :

« Accablez la cousine d'Eliza des tâches les plus ingrates. Du lever au coucher du soleil, qu'elle n'ait pas un instant de répit. Faites-la travailler jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme sur son travail.

- A vos ordres, capitaine. »

Le jour même, l'enfer se déchaîna sur Julie. A peine de retour sur l'Empress, Tai ordonna :

« Mlle Martin ! Accomplissez votre part de travail sur ce navire, pour changer. Le pont a grand besoin d'être astiqué ! Prenez un seau, une serpillière, et au boulot ! »

Avisant le sourire en coin de sa cousine, Julie lui glissa au passage :

« Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire, mais tu n'y arriveras pas. Je ne rentrerai pas ! »

Elle passa cinq heures à récurer le pont en serrant les dents avant que Tai ne le juge correctement nettoyé et l'emmène alors dans la cuisine, lui désignant un grand tas de vaisselle. Il lui fallut deux heures pour en venir à bout, et au moment où elle attaquait la dernière assiette…

« Tenez, voilà la suite ! »

Tai lui laissa alors un gigantesque amas de marmites. Des larmes de rage s'échappèrent des yeux de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle envoyait une marmite en direction du marin, qui esquiva aisément. Elle reçut la visite de Thânh, qui lui expliqua d'un air désolé qu'on lui avait interdit de l'aider. Elle dut ensuite laver les vêtements sales de l'équipage, raccommoder ceux qui étaient troués, et recoudre une voile déchirée sur laquelle elle s'endormit.

Quand au bout d'un mois elle commença à s'habituer à ce traitement, Leslie enclencha l'étape deux. Julie était très gourmande. Il fallait donc trouver une raison de la faire mettre au pain sec et à l'eau, ce qui serait une frustration supplémentaire. Elle se procura un code des pirates, et trouva la solution idéale. Une insubordination. Etant une femme, Julie ne serait pas fouettée… Le soir même, alors que sa cousine épuisée venait se coucher, Leslie lui souffla :

« Tu sais, je ne comprends pas que tu te laisses faire. Tu es épuisée, tu as à peine le temps de dormir… A ta place il y a longtemps que je me serais révoltée.

- C'est ta faute, je te signale ! C'est toi qui as manigancé tout ça ! »

_Oui, c'est moi, et j'ai mes raisons. Qu'on ne me dira pas qu'il suffit d'abandonner, comme ça. Comme si elle avait été la seule à subir des humiliations. Ce n'est ni la première, ni la dernière, et je sais très bien ce que c'est… Alors, pas question que cet amour-propre vienne gâcher la vie de Julie simplement parce qu'elle ne se rend pas compte…_

Néanmoins, le lendemain matin, quand Tai lui ordonna de récurer le pont supérieur…

« Non !

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dit _non_. J'en ai assez de jouer les esclaves pour votre bon plaisir.

- Je vois, mademoiselle joue les rebelles… Cuisinier ! Dorénavant, vous ne servirez à cette jeune fille que du pain sec et de l'eau. »

Réalisant qu'il s'agissait encore d'une manigance de sa cousine, Julie lui lança un regard noir. L'aurait-elle pu, elle l'aurait volontiers étranglée. Leslie, de son côté, se creusait la tête pour trouver la prochaine étape. La solution lui vint de la source la plus inattendue…

Thânh, quelques jours plus tard, lui rendit visite. Il ne perdit pas de temps en politesses et déclara sans ambages :

« Je sais ce que vous essayez de faire. Et je veux vous aider. Je vois sur votre visage que vous ne comprenez rien. Avez-vous une idée de ce qu'est l'amour, Leslie ?

_Une petite idée, une bien piètre opinion, oui. _

- Au risque de paraître ridiculement bonbon rose, je vais vous en informer. L'amour, le vrai, le grand amour, c'est vouloir le bonheur de l'autre à tout prix. Et quoi qu'elle en dise, Julie ne sera heureuse que dans le futur. Tout ce dont elle me parle, Internet, le cinéma, les ordinateurs et les voitures… ça fait partie de sa vie de tous les jours, et elle doit vivre dans cette vie. Elle en a besoin.

- Je suis d'accord. Vous savez que désormais, vous êtes la seule personne qui la rattache à cette époque.

- Je le sais. Et si je la repousse…

- Elle souffrira, mais voudra revenir au XXIème siècle. »

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'évoqua la possibilité que Thânh les y suive. Ce n'était pas son époque, pas plus que le XVIIIème siècle n'était celle de Julie. Leur amour, si c'en était vraiment un, n'était pas destiné à être vécu. Et ils le savaient tous les deux.

La troisième étape serait donc une mise en scène d'adultère. D'un commun accord, il fut décidé que Thânh ferait semblant d'embrasser Leslie, et que celle-ci le repousserait, sous les yeux de sa cousine. Une fois de retour, elle révèlerait la supercherie, en espérant que Julie ne leur en voudrait pas trop. Ils allèrent donc se poster à une place stratégique, à portée des oreilles de Julie. Alors la comédie commença…

« Je suis content que vous ayez accepté de me parler.

- Alors venez-en au fait, avant que je ne change d'avis. »

L'adolescente s'interrompit. C'étaient les voix de Thânh et de Leslie ! Que pouvaient-ils bien mijoter ?

« Je vous ai fait venir parce que j'ai fait une erreur.

- Au fait, Thânh, au fait !

- Vous l'aurez voulu. Ce n'est pas votre cousine que j'aime, je viens de m'en rendre compte. »

Quelle était cette histoire-là ?

« Si vous comptez sur moi pour lui faire la commission….

- Ce n'est pas ça, coupa-t-il. En fait, Leslie, c'est vous que j'aime. »

Julie laissa tomber son seau. _HEIN ?_ Elle s'approcha de l'endroit d'où venaient les voix… et découvrit Thânh essayant d'embrasser Leslie avant de se faire gifler. Elle vint se planter devant lui et le gifla à son tour.

« Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré de première, Thânh Trinh ! On s'en va, Leslie. (Voyant que celle-ci la regardait bouche bée, elle s'agaça :) Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ? On rentre ensemble, c'est bien ce que tu voulais, non ? Allez, bouge ! »

Une fois qu'elle se fut éloignée, Leslie s'enquit :

« Ça va aller, Thânh ?

- Elle me déteste. C'est ce qu'on avait prévu, non ? Au moins elle sera heureuse, une fois le choc passé.

- Je parlais de votre joue, mentit-elle, coupant court à l'insupportable séquence émotion.

- Vous auriez pu frapper moins fort, mais je m'en remettrai. Filez, conseilla-t-il, avant que…

- Leslie, tu prends racine ?! hurla Julie de la cabine.

- … votre cousine ne s'impatiente, conclut Thânh avec un sourire triste.

- Alors adieu, Thânh. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. »

Leslie lui fit une rapide bise sur la joue, avant de courir rejoindre sa cousine en songeant : _Non, vraiment, ce garçon n'est pas dépourvu de qualités… _

Julie l'attendait, bras croisés, sa pince de crabe sur la table. Leslie s'empressa d'y ajouter la sienne.

« CALYPSO ! RAMENE TES FESSES, ON A RÉUSSI LA MISSION !

- QUI OSE… Ah, c'est vous.

- Oui, c'est nous. Jack et Elizabeth sont ensemble, c'est ce que tu voulais, non ? Alors ramène-nous chez nous.

- Vous me surprenez. Je pensais devoir vous aider plus que ça.

- Et non, tu vois. Bon, tu nous ramènes ou on prend le thé ? »

Il y eut un grand éclair blanc, puis plus rien.


	26. Epilogue : Home sweet home ?

Épilogue : trouve-moi un bon titre

Épilogue : home… sweet home ?

« Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle, réveillez-vous ! »

J'ouvris les yeux, et vis un employé qui me regardait.

« Le film est fini, mademoiselle. Il faut vous en aller, il n'y a plus personne.

- Le film ? »

Je regardai autour de moi : nous étions dans la salle du cinéma ! Je secouai vivement Leslie, tout en montrant l'écran à l'employé :

« Le générique défile encore, il reste une scène avant la fin du film. _Dix ans plus tard._

- On veut voir si Elizabeth a largué le veau pour Jack…ajouta Leslie, battant des cils pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Chut, ça commence ! »

La scène était assez similaire à celle dont je me souvenais, à quelques différences près…

Lizzie fut la première à apparaître, tenant par la main un gamin d'une dizaine d'années, que je supposai être James. _Qu'est-ce qu'il a grandi ! Où est le bébé que j'ai aidé à naître ?_ L'enfant avait un tricorne sur la tête, semblable à celui de Jack, et fredonnait _A __pirate's__ life for me_. Sparrow apparut ensuite, inchangé, à l'exception de quelques rides au coin des yeux et des lèvres. Il portait sur ses épaules une petite fille qui devait avoir six ou sept ans, coiffée de son célèbre tricorne qui lui tombait sur les yeux. C'était le portrait de son père : la même couleur de cheveux, les mêmes yeux, le même sourire. D'une voix flûtée, elle demanda :

« Papa, pourquoi on est là ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, trésor. On est là pour que ton frère rencontre son papa à lui.

- Combien de fois tu vas poser la question avant que ça te rentre dans le crâne, Rose ? fit James avec impatience.

- James William Turner, parle correctement à ta sœur, je te prie !

- Oui, maman, soupira-t-il… Un éclair ! »

Effectivement, un éclair vert traversait l'horizon. Quelques secondes plus tard, le crocodile à mâts apparaissait. La caméra zooma vers Will. Celui-ci était à la barre, sourire aux lèvres, visiblement serein. Je retins un cri de triomphe et échangeai un regard réjoui avec Leslie. Je repensai alors à ce qui s'était passé, et m'enfuit sans un mot, courant aussi vite que me le permettait ma longue robe. J'entendis ma cousine me crier d'attendre, mais je n'obéis pas. Le lendemain, je partais chez mon père.

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, je refusai formellement d'adresser la parole à Leslie. Je n'avais pas de rancune contre elle, mais je savais que si nous parlions, elle voudrait évoquer l'année que nous avions passée aux Caraïbes. Or je n'étais pas prête à en discuter. Quelques jours après mon installation, j'entrai dans mon nouveau lycée. Contrairement à mes craintes, j'y fus plutôt bien reçue. Je fus totalement acceptée, je crois, le jour où je participai à un débat sur l'auto exclusion. Je défendis mon point de vue, me servant d'exemples issus de mon passé. Sans doute les larmes qui me montèrent aux yeux achevèrent-elles de leur donner une idée de ce que j'avais vécu, car on m'assura qu'ici, ça ne se reproduirait pas. Finalement, au bout d'un mois, je cessai d'éviter Leslie sur MSN et engageai la conversation.

« Salut, écrivis-je.

- Salut, répondit-elle immédiatement. »

Je pouvais presque voir son hésitation lorsqu'elle ajouta :

« ça va ?

- Mieux qu'avant, assurai-je. Je cicatrise, on va dire. Mais je ne pardonne toujours pas à Thânh d'avoir osé me trahir… De m'avoir menti… Enfin, ça aura eu le mérite de me faire revenir. J'ai réalisé qu'en fait, je n'aurais pas été plus heureuse dans le passé que dans le présent.

- Julie, il y a… quelque chose que je dois t'avouer. Thânh ne t'a jamais trahie, et il ne t'a pas menti sur ses sentiments pour toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Je fronçais les sourcils. Elle avait intérêt à savoir ce qu'elle disait !

« Peu de temps avant qu'on revienne, il est venu me voir dans ma cabine. Il m'a dit qu'il savait ce que j'essayais de faire. Je me suis demandé s'il n'allait pas m'en empêcher, mais il a ajouté qu'il voulait m'aider. Je t'avoue que je n'y ai rien compris, sur le moment. M'aider, ça voulait dire te perdre, et j'avais bien compris qu'il t'aimait à la folie. »

Elle écrivait encore plus vite que je ne lisais, comme si elle n'avait attendu que ce moment, le moment où elle pourrait tout m'expliquer, tout justifier.

« Quand il a vu que je ne comprenais pas, il m'a demandé si je savais ce qu'était l'amour, si j'en avais la moindre idée. Comme je n'ai pas répondu, il m'a donné sa version de ce qu'était l'amour : vouloir le bonheur de l'autre, quel que soit le prix. »

Je commençais à comprendre, et ce que je comprenais ne me plaisait pas. J'interrompis la tirade de Leslie.

« Vous m'avez monté une mise en scène ?

- C'était pour ton bien ! On savait que la dernière chose qui te retenait là-bas, c'était lui… Et on savait aussi que tu ne serais heureuse qu'au XXIème siècle…

- Et tu penses que c'est une raison suffisante ? Qui vous a demandé de vous mêler de ma vie ? »

Je me déconnectai avant de dire quelque chose que je regretterais. J'en avais assez qu'on veuille se mêler de ma vie. Il me fallut un certain temps avant de comprendre que j'y gagnais. J'avais perdu mon premier amour, mais j'avais gagné des amis. Et j'avais ma famille avec moi. Quand, un mois plus tard, je rentrai chez ma mère pour les vacances, je fis comprendre à Leslie que je ne lui en voulais plus. Nous prîmes l'habitude d'évoquer nos souvenirs. Un jour, je lui déclarai que j'en avais de moins en moins, et que je ne voulais pas perdre ceux qui me restaient. Elle me suggéra alors :

« Tu devrais faire partager tes souvenirs à d'autres personnes. A tes amis, sur ton forum, par exemple.

- Ils ne me croiront jamais, Leslie. Qui pourrait croire que nous avons vraiment vécu ça ?

Elle soupira, mais sans nervosité, sans exaspération.

- Je n'ai pas dit que tu devais leur faire croire que c'était vrai. Vous êtes tous plus ou moins écrivains et/ou lecteurs de fanfictions, non ? Alors écris notre histoire, en la faisant passer pour une fanfiction. Et si tu veux, offrit-elle, je t'aiderai en te donnant mon point de vue sur les évènements. Après tout, nous avons toutes les deux vécu cela… et même si nous avons souffert, nous nous sommes aussi bien amusées, hein ? »

Elle me fit un clin d'œil, un sourire un peu gêné sur les lèvres. Je n'en revenais pas. Leslie suggérait l'écriture d'une fic ? Leslie proposait même d'aider à la rédaction ?

« Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de ma cousine ? »

Elle éclata de rire, et on commença ensemble à rédiger une fiction, qui concrétisa notre réconciliation totale et qui, d'un commun accord, fut intitulée _Quand la réalité rejoint la fiction…_

_AMEN _


End file.
